First of Her Kind
by ZoeThe1st
Summary: Charlie Danvers has lived as a mundane for 10 years with her adoptive family Clary and Jocelyn Fray, but as certain events unfold on Clary's 18th birthday will Charlie be able to leave her Shadowhunter past behind or will it all come back with a BANG!
1. London

**A/N: So new story. Bit nervous about how this one is going to go down but I am loving writing it so please give it a go.**

Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

July 12th, 1995

The woman's screams penetrated his ears as he ran his hands over his face again and again. She was in pain; there was no doubt about that, and the thought sent a chill down his spine. 'It's all for a good cause,' he tried to remind himself, as the screams got louder and more piercing. The man got up from his chair and started to pace backwards and forwards. His footsteps echoed off the stone floor making them sound loud and heavy. He tried to focus on these, rather than listen to her scream anymore. Another woman's shout pummelled through the shrill, wailing of the first.

"One more push, Amara. She's nearly here." The man's gaze flicked to the wooden doors in front of him.

"Screw tradition," he muttered to himself, before hurtling through the doors and coming to the side of the crying woman. "It's okay, my darling. You've nearly done it. You've nearly brought our light into this world." Amara, red faced and sweating turned towards him.

"OKAY," she bellowed, "SHE'S LIKE A BLOODY FOOTBALL. LET'S STICK ONE UP YOUR ARSE AND THEN YOU CAN TELL ME IT'S OKAY!" The man chuckled deeply. He loved her, more than words could admit. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and whispered, "Push." For once, which he was pleased about, she did as asked and pushed. Seconds later and it was all over. Sighing and gasping for breath, Amara flopped her head back onto the pillow, before smirking up at the man.

"I meant what I said about that football, Geoff." He grinned down at her.

"Of that, my dear, I have no doubt." A loud cry interrupted their moment as the pairs gaze went to the woman standing at the end of the bed. Or more importantly, to what she was holding. The midwife sheltered a tiny ball in her arms, which was wriggling and crying at the top of its voice.

"We we're right." She said to the couple. "You have a little girl." She walked up to Amara's free side and gently placed the baby in her awaiting arms. Amara touched the girl's cheek, brushing her finger down her face, before coming to rest her hand on her stomach.

"She the spitting image." Geoff said fondly.

"Thank God," Amara muttered, "Can you imagine if she looked like you?"

"Perish the thought!" He muttered back before kneeling down beside her and touching the little girl's hand.

"Did you agree on the name?" The midwife asked, looking at the pair with amusement. Geoff nodded before motioning for his wife to do the honours.

"Charlie," Amara said gently. "Our little beacon of freedom."

* * *

June 15th, 2005

A group of children stood facing a large stone-faced man at the front of the room. Their hands placed behind their backs in a tight clasp, the watched as the man paced up and down, staring at each child that was left.

"You, are at the top of your class, and with a bit of luck will finish your training in the next few months. This means that you should be the best. The fiercest. The toughest. The best."

"THE BEST!" The children shout in agreement. The man nodded sternly, though to the right eye, a flicker of pride could be seen to flash over the man's face. The children paired off and began to fight. The man continued to pace between the children before halting in front of two.

"Charlie," he said sternly. Charlie looked up at the man, faux innocence seeping through every pore.

"Yes?" She smirked at him from her position on top of the poor boy she was paired with. His arm was pulled back into such a stance that if he moved a muscle, it would probably break.

"You're supposed to be sparring him, not pinning him to the floor." The man fought a grin at the boy's pained face. Charlie shrugged her shoulders and said with a smirk,

"Well then, he should have moved faster. Tip for next time." She directed the last part to the boy on the floor before releasing him and tapping him lightly on the head.

"I think your done for today," The man said, giving her a sly wink as he turned away.

"Very well," She replied, before spinning on her heal and heading out the door. "See you at lunch, Sean.' She called throwing a hand up in a wave, over her shoulder. The heap on the floor, groaned in response before collapsing back onto the mat.

Charlie pranced through the hallways of her Institute. She had always called it her Institute. Her place. Her home. Her parents, being quite high up in the running of it, had rooms over on the north side. When she was young, Charlie would watch the grown up's mill around the consoles in the Ops Centre, usually drinking a cup of tea and chatting, before the alarms went off and they would run to the armoury to prepare for some battle with a demon causing havoc in the streets of London. She always dreamed that one day, she would join them, battling bad guys and keeping the streets safe! She grinned at that before going to the adults training room to see Tim. Tim was the Institutes tutor. He helped keep the adults in shape so they could do their jobs. She grinned at him sheepishly as she walked in and caught his eye. He stood with a chuckle before walking to her.

"Again?"

"I couldn't help it." Charlie whined, "They're so slow! My grandma could move faster than them, and she's dead!" Tim looked at Charlie before motioning to her to get into her ready position. With a grin, Charlie gave the first blow sending a strong punch into Tim's shoulder. He laughed, as he continued to block her hits. Getting frustrated, Charlie quickly sunk down and swung her small leg round Tim's and pulled. Tim lost his balance and fell back onto the mat.

"See!" She whined again before flopping down next to him.

"Charlie," Tim said, a serious tone settling in. Charlie looked at him, waiting to hear what he was going to say. "You are the most talented Shadowhunter of your age that I have ever met." Charlie smiled gently, looking down at her knees. "But don't let yourself get too cocky. Arrogance leads to mistakes, and in our game…" He trailed off.

"Mistakes can lead to death." She finished quietly. Tim nodded before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It is true that arrogance can get you killed; but you must learn to be proud, when you accomplish something you have been working on. There is a difference, you know, between arrogance and pride." Charlie nods, mulling over his words in her head.

"So I should be proud that I knocked you to the floor, not convinced I'll be able to do it again." Tim smiled,

"Exactly," he whispered. Charlie nodded gently before pulling herself to her feet and going to find something more interesting to do.

* * *

July 12th, 2005

"To the Angel, I entrust my life" Charlie's voice echoed around the Great Hall. She stood in a white linin shirt and black trousers, tucked into some black boots. There was no way that she was going to wear a dress. She looked up from her boots into the stitched face of the Silent Brother.

"And vow to uphold the laws of heaven." Her voice shook as she recited the oath. She had known these words since she was small and had said them so many times to herself, yet now she was struggling to remember them.

"I take this mark to honour Him, to bring His light into me, and vow to uphold the laws of heaven." Charlie's breathing became shallow as she reached the end of her oath. This was it. She was going to get her first rune and officially be named as a Shadowhunter.

"So I may join the ranks of the Shadowhunters, the guardians of peace." She held out her right hand, palm down and stared at the Silent Brother. The Brother lifted a stele and seared the Voyance rune onto the back of her hand. It hurt, not that she wouldn't show that. She was tough. She was the best. She gazed down at her rune as it turned from a red burnt flesh kinda colour to the cool black of a rune. She smiled as her skin stopped sizzling and turned to face her parents. Her mother was smiling, pride radiating off her skin. Her father, as usual, when it came to these types of things, was crying. Her mother would always say he was sensitive when it came to her. She said he was the bravest of men when it came to battle, but where his little girl was concerned, all cards were off the table. The other Shadowhunters surrounding them ignored this, mainly out of respect but partially because they knew he would make them pay for pointing it out.

"I did it." She murmured, with a small smile.

That night, Charlie sat on her bed thumbing the worn copy of Peter Pan. Her mother had been reading it to her since she could first understand words. Her mother even went as far as calling her, her Wendy. The idea of a child that never has to grow up was extremely appealing to Charlie. In her eyes, grown-ups didn't enjoy things anymore. Everything was hard and took time an effort to complete, not leaving enough time for fun. Charlie never wanted to stop having fun. Fun was the only reason she got up in the morning. Her mother cleared her throat, jolting Charlie back into reality.

"Where did we finish?" She asked.

"The final battle," Charlie replied, bouncing up onto her feet. "Peter was fighting Captain Hook." She ran around the bedroom fighting an imaginary Hook, ducking and diving avoiding his sword. This continued for a good 20 minutes before adlibbing her own moves and tackling 'Hook' to the floor and stabbing him with her blade. She grinned up at her mother, "Oh, the cleverness of me!" She laughed hands on hips, before bounding back to the bed.

"Why am I reading it to you, when you seem to know it line for line?" Amara chuckled.

"Because you always have, and you always will." Amara's smile faded slightly, but Charlie was too busy finding the right page to notice. When she had found it, she produced it Amara, who laid it gently on her lap. When Geoff arrived home an hour or two later, he found them curled up on Charlie's bed, with the open book on his wife's lap. He picked the book up and placed on the shelf. Pulling a blanket over the pair, he kissed their heads before heading to bed himself.

* * *

September 8th, 2005

Things had gotten strange over the last few months in the Institute. Charlie noticed an odd tension in the air as she walked towards her room. Passing the Ops Centre she expected to see the calm environment she was used too. Instead people were running from screen to screen, shouting across the room at one another.

"Attacks in Rome, São Paulo, Melbourne and Los Angeles!" One called.

"They're getting stronger, constantly recruiting." Another said.

One man turned to her mother. "Do you think they will strike here?" She paused before looking at the group gravely.

"I think we must be ready, if they do." They all nodded and returned to their stations. Charlie's mother caught her eye and began to walk towards her. Charlie looked up at her sheepishly.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. Amara took her hand gently and escorted her up to their rooms. She told Charlie to sit on her bed and began moving round the room packing thing into a small bag. "What's going on?" Charlie repeated. Amara ignored her again, instead asking,

"You know how to glamour yourself, correct?" Her voice was quiet and terse. Charlie nodded. "Show me." Under normal circumstances Charlie would have come back with, "Doesn't that defeat the purpose," or something of that ilk, but she could sense her mother's panic and so did as asked. Charlie glamoured herself and her mother walked round her nodding quietly. "Good," her mother whispered, as Charlie de-glamourized. Charlie was itching to know what was happening. She had never seen her mother like this before.

"What is going on?" Charlie raised to voice, causing Amara to turn and stare at her. She sighed before flopping down on the bed beside Charlie.

"There are bad people, coming here, to hurt us." She spoke quickly and quietly.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"They call themselves, The Circle. They believe in the destruction of all Downworlders and believes that the people that strive to protect them, aka. us, should pay the same price."

"But, I don't understand," Charlie stuttered, "The Downworlders haven't done anything wrong, and the ones that do, get dealt with by the Clave. Why does this 'Circle' hate them so much?"

"They say that their leader's father was killed by werewolves." Amara shrugs.

"But why condemn all those people for one man's death." Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Grief, my love." Charlie looked down at her hands, as Amara stood back up and picked up the bag again.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked after a few minutes. Amara turned and knelt by Charlie's knees.

"If we are attacked, I want you to come here and hide until you cannot hear the sounds of battle anymore."

"Mum…" Charlie began to object.

"No! You listen to me. You hide until it's over. Then you take this bag and find a way to get to New York."

"New York?"

"I have a friend there that will help you. He will look after you, I promise." Amara had tears brimming in her eyes.

"But what about you, and Dad?" Charlie could feel also tears collecting, threatening to fall.

"If we survive, we will find you after the battle. If we don't come after an hour of the noises having stopped, take the bag and go."

"I can't leave without you. How am I supposed to get to New York on my own?" Charlie scrabbled to find a reason for her mother to change her mind. "I might end up in India, or in Beijing." Amara smiled down at her daughter, stroking her dark hair behind her ears.

"You will find a way. You always have. And you always will. My Wendy." She popped a kiss on the top of her Charlie's head and continued to pack. Charlie lay back reeling from the information she had learnt. The Circle, New York and this 'friend' that was supposed to help her, but the information that was hitting Charlie most was her mothers, "If we survive…" Trying to face the world without the pair of them there was not something Charlie wanted to think about, so she decided she wouldn't, turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

September 17th 2005

Her mother and father had been drilling the plan into Charlie's head for over a week, making it increasingly hard not to think about. Charlie was very accomplished at not thinking about the things she didn't wish too, but her parents did not think that was the best course of action.

"You come out when?" Her father questioned.

"When there is no battle noises. I wait for an hour in here, and if you don't turn up, I take the bag and go." Her mother and father nodded stiffly at her answer.

"Once you are in New York…?" Her mother asked.

"I go to the address you gave me, find your friend, tell him what happened and give him your letter." Her mother sighed.

"Charlie, I know this is hard to think about, but you must. This attack is coming, and soon. We must be prepared for all outcomes."

"But we're Shadowhunters! We can do anything! We always win!" Charlie cried. Her father knelt down in front of here so he was at eye level.

"So are they. They had the same training that we did. That won't give us an advantage. It's just a case of who comes out on top, and from what we know about them, they are strong."

"So are we!" She cried, gripping her father's shoulders. Pride shined through her father's eyes as he stared at her.

"You are going to turn into a strong-willed, brave, warrior just like your mother." He smiled sadly.

"And you'll have an amazing ability to lighten any mood, and to be a shoulder for the people you hold dearest, just like your father." Charlie looked up at her mother, her figure blurry and running through the tears cascading down her cheeks. Charlie felt two sets of arms wrap round her body as she fell into her parent's clutches. They must have stayed like that for hours; gripping each other as if it was the last time they would see each other. Little did they know that it would be.

* * *

Charlie woke with a start, to the shrill warning alarms blaring. Her heartbeat raced so fast she could hear it pounding in her ears. She whipped her gaze around looking for her parents but they were nowhere in sight. She panicked racing towards the door, refusing to admit that she didn't get to say goodbye, but before she reached the handle, she stopped.

"Stick to the plan, Charlie," she told herself, taking a deep breath and walking slowly away from the door and to the large wardrobe at the back of the room. Opening it she pushed the bag aside and shut herself inside. Sliding down she stared at the wooden planks trying to get her breathing back to normal. Having a panic attack right now would not help the situation, whatsoever. Once her breathing had reached an okay level, Charlie focused her attention on the noise from outside. The loud alarms blared, almost louder than before, yet now they were accompanied by shouts, screams and cries. Charlie jammed her hands over her ears hoping to block out at least some of the noise, but all she got was a slight dulling. Accepting that was as much as she was going to get, she kept her hands over her ears, her eyes clamped shut and began to hum quietly to herself. She wasn't quite sure what she was humming, but it was something else to focus on.

For Charlie the next few hours were a blur. She remembered getting cold and wrapping a small blanket her mother had placed in the beg around herself, she remembered discovering her bum was numb but being too afraid to get out of the wardrobe, she remembered reciting Peter Pan word for word in her head, and being able to hear her mother doing the voices of Tinkerbell and Tiger Lilly whilst her father did Captain Hook and Smee. What she didn't remember is when it got quiet. She didn't remember when the screams and the shouts and the cries stopped. When the echoey alarms died away to a small, weedy whine and then to nothing. When she looked at her watch to begin timing the hour her parents had allowed. She didn't remember sitting in that wardrobe for 3 hours counting the same hour over and over. It wasn't until Charlie got cramp in her leg and bundled herself out of the wardrobe to massage it that she realised the noise had stopped at all. She looked around before looking at her watch. She timed another hour, sitting on her bed, staring at the door, willing her parents to walk through it. They didn't. Remembering what her mother had told her, she grabbed the bag from the wardrobe, stuck on a coat and grabbed her stele and her seraph blade. She glamoured herself and exited the room.

The hallway was empty. Charlie didn't know what she was expecting, but an empty hallway was not one of them. Tiptoeing down the hall she headed towards the Ops Centre and the front door. The closer she got, the more evidence of the battle she could find. Blades littered the floor as did the bodies. Charlie didn't like to think about it. She scanned the bodies however for any sign of her parents but reached the front door without seeing any sign. Debating whether to take another look round, her eyes locked on one of the bodies. Tim. Walking up slowly, she pulled her arms round herself. The hollow feeling in her chest was getting wider by the minute. Tim was dead. Her instructor was dead. Sean and her parents were probably here somewhere too but Charlie realised she couldn't see that. Seeing Tim was hard enough, seeing her mother, or her father, would topple her over the edge. She would lay down on the floor and never get up. Taking one last look around the disaster that once was her home, Charlie turned and left.

 **So a bit of backstory for my main character. I love writing her as a character and i hope that you will like reading about her.**

 **TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!**

 **Zoe xx**


	2. Charlie Fray

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience. Things have been pretty crazy recently with starting my new job, but hopefully this will be worth the wait.**

Chapter 2

The rain was the first thing Charlie noticed when she pulled the heavy door behind her; cold and wet and managing to soak through her coat almost instantly. She considered going back inside and getting something different but realised she couldn't face it. She couldn't face walking back through the hallways of her home, stepping over the bodies of her friends and family to get a warmer coat. She decided this wasn't unreasonable and headed in the direction of the closest tube stop. Pulling her coat tight round herself, she held her head down against the constant barrage of wind and rain. Her vision blurred as she looked up to catch sight of the tube sign and was hit in the face by a puddle. The car whizzed on past not realised what he had done. Charlie blinked furiously clearing her eyes of water and continued towards the tube.  
Finally reaching the station, Charlie raced down the steps; she could feel the warmth coming up from it and it felt wonderful. Fishing in her bag, Charlie grinned as she found her Oyster card nestled in a plastic bag along with some money and a sandwich. Her mother really had thought of everything. She must have been replacing the sandwich every day. This thought made Charlie chuckle, knowing that her father would've had a fit if he'd seen mum wasting so much food. Then again, she might have given it to him for his tea. This made Charlie chuckle again, as she placed the money and sandwich back in the bag and clutched the Oyster Card in her grip. Charlie raced down, to find the right line, and when she did waited nervously on the platform.  
As she leaned against the wall, she realised that this was the first time she had been able to think with a clear mind for the last few hours. She tried to process what had happened over the preceding weeks; how she had gotten to where she was currently, however her train of thought (see what I did there?) was interrupted by the loud groans of her ride coming into the station. Sliding through the doors she settled herself on a hard tube train seat and lent her head against the window. Watching the dark rush by relaxed Charlie somewhat and allowed her to attempt to think about what the next stage was.

"Find a plane to New York, Sneak on, Sneak off." Charlie muttered. She could cloak herself and just bypass all the security measures, assuming they didn't have anyone with the Sight on their staff. She would just have to take that chance. About 45 minutes later, they pulled up at the airports stop and Charlie grabbed her bag and left. Walking calmly up to the departures board she looked for a plane to New York.

"Ah ha!" She whispered to herself when she saw one leaving in 30 minutes. Running towards the security, Charlie looked around for the best way to sneak through. Noticing a barrier in place between some unused security booths and the other side, Charlie ducked underneath and joined the hoard of people heading towards departures.

She was standing in front of the gate, staring at the queue of people being let on the plane. What was she doing? She couldn't go to New York! What if this friend was dead, or didn't want to help. Charlie shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. She had to go. This is what her parents wanted. This is what they had told her to do! Taking a deep breath she followed an elderly gentleman down the corridor and into the jet bridge. Praying that no-one saw her she waited for the man to get shown his seat and then scanned around trying to find a spare. She saw one by the middle door. Just one on its own. "Perfect!" Charlie thought, sitting down and doing up her seatbelt. She was hoping that the cloaking would transfer over to the belt, or else there would be a belt being done up and floating above something unseen; and if that didn't panic people, Charlie didn't know what would. Sighing quietly, Charlie closed her eyes as the Captains voice came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain…," That was all Charlie heard before the nights events, having caught up with her, pulled her off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Charlie's eyes flickered open to the murmuring of the cabin surrounding her. For a second she panicked thinking the murmuring was directed at her but relaxed once she saw that it was just general chit chatting. Looking at the flight path, she gaped when she saw that they only had 45 minutes left until decent. She had slept for just over 7 hours, and to be honest felt better for it. Her tight muscles that had locked from sitting in the wardrobe had loosened making it easier to move, and her mental and physical exhaustion had been eased slightly, making it easier for her to see clearly. Rooting in her bag, Charlie pulled out the worn copy of Peter Pan, her mother must have snuck in without her noticing. She gripped the cover as tears began to work their way down her face. She would never see them again. They were gone. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved, were all gone because of The Circle. Anger welled up in her veins and her free hand clenched. They would pay for what they did. They would serve justice for their actions. Taking a breath Charlie opened Peter Pan and smiled softly when she saw a small picture placed on the inside. It was of her parents and her, taken just after her running ceremony. Her father's red eyes and her mother's soft smile made Charlie want to go home and find them. But she knew she couldn't. They were gone, and they wanted her to go to New York. So she would. He was nearly there. 20 minutes until decent. Charlie couldn't sit still. She was itching to find her mother's friend and find out what 'help' meant. How was he supposed to help her? He couldn't bring them back, so what could he do? Charlie got lost in this thought but was shaken back to the present by the jolting of the plane landing. She was here. She had done it. A swell of excitement bubbled in Charlie's stomach, but she quashed it for now.

"Okay," she muttered to herself, "Get to New York, check. Next step, go to the address mum gave me and get some help." Getting up, she left the plane and made her way to security. She had heard horror stories about American security and wondered how easy it would be to slip through.

Turns out everything is easy when no-body can see you. Luckily there was no-one who had the Sight with airport security and Charlie was able to slip through unchallenged. Coming out into the dark, Charlie almost thought that she had made a mistake and as back in London. But there was no rain, and the chill of the cold British air was non-existent. Warm air rolled over Charlie's skin making her grin. She made sure no-one was looking at her and de-glamourized before making her way over to a yellow taxi.

"Hello Sir," she said politely to the driver.

"Miss," he nodded back in greeting, eyebrows furrowing at her. She thought it was probably because of her age, so pushed back her shoulders and looked back confidently.

"Could you take me to this address please? I'm meeting a friend of my parents there, you see." She spoke calmly and confidently. Charlie was good at lying but figured the truth would sound more realistic.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, still looking unsure.

"They died." She said simply. "I'm being sent to live with a friend of theirs, whom I am meeting at this address." The taxi driver, took one last look at Charlie before nodding and motioning to the back seat. Charlie grinned and got into the taxi, before repeating the address again. The man nodded before speeding off. Charlie sat back and gazed out of the window. New York was like nothing she had ever seen before. Coming from London, she knew the feel of a city. The constant buzz of people and the constant lights but New York seemed to take it to a whole new level. People rushed about even at this late hour, billboards and signs advertised the latest shows or the latest products. Charlie was becoming more and more overwhelmed by this city, the longer she was in it. About 40 minutes later, the taxi pulled up outside of a large warehouse. The driver flicked his eyes out of the window and then into the mirror catching Charlie's eye.

"This is where you're meeting em'?" He said, confusion leaking through his voice.

"Yep," Charlie said and handed the man the fare. Her mother had even had the forethought to change some money for her once she got there. This wasn't surprising to Charlie. She always thought of everything. Grabbing her bag she got out of the car and walked up to the large warehouse door. Hearing the engine of the taxi pulling away behind her, left Charlie feeling cold and alone. She banged on the door as loud as she could.

"Hello!" she shouted, "Anyone there?" No response. "Hello? I was told you could help me." Still nothing. "Amara Danvers told me to come here!" Zilch. Charlie felt panic rising in her chest. "Don't be stupid, Charlie. You'll figure something out. You always do," she muttered to herself, hoping that it would bring back some confidence in her abilities. Glamouring herself again, she walked away from the warehouse, took a left and began walking down the street. "I'll figure something out," she told herself again.

It felt like she had been walking or hours but a quick look of her watch told her it was only about 1 and a half. She walked fast, but calm not drawing any attention to herself for anyone that had the Sight. After 10 more minutes, Charlie decided she needed a break and sat down on a wall. Small, delicate tears began to fall down her cheeks. She was lost. In a new country. In New York, one of its biggest cities. A deep voice broke through her tears.

"Are you okay?" the man asked. Charlie jumped to her feet. This person had the Sight. They could see her. "It's okay." The man said quickly, pulling out a badge. "I'm a cop." Charlie's heartrate slowed slightly as she stared at the badge.

"Can you help me?" She asked quietly, praying that he could. The man nodded.

"I can try." Charlie nodded slowly battling the wave of exhaustion that was hitting her again.

"I need to find Magnus Bane." She whispered, and promptly collapsed into the cops arms.

* * *

Luke Garroway was an NYPD detective; and as a detective he had seen some pretty weird stuff. But standing outside his precinct, holding an unconscious little girl who had just asked him to take her to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, he was struck by the thought that this was the weirdest thing to ever happen to him. Scooping the little girl up into his arms he took her to the only place he believed she would be safe; the home of his best friend Jocelyn Fray. Knocking on the door, he held the girl tightly against his chest. She was cold, so cold. Her coat was thin and hadn't protected her from the elements. A red haired woman opened the door quietly and peered out. It made sense, it was around 2 in the morning.

"Luke?" She questioned before noticing the little girl in his arms. She quickly opened the door and ran to get a blanket. "Who is she?" she asked quietly, taking the girl from Luke, placing her on the sofa and wrapping her up tightly.

"I don't know." He said genuinely. "She was sat glamoured outside the precinct. I went to ask if she was alright and she asked me to take her to Magnus Bane." Jocelyn's eyes flicked between the girl and Luke.

"Magnus? What does she want with him?" Luke shook his head.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling she has come a long way to find him." Jocelyn nods. "She had this in her hand." He passed her a scrap of paper.

"His old address." Jocelyn whispered. Magnus had needed to move after one of his parties had gotten a little wild and his apartment was burnt beyond repair.

"Whoever gave her this, really wanted her to find him. They were probably known to him too." Luke said, gazing down at the little girl again as her eyes fluttered and she rolled onto her side. Soft snores came from her making the adults smile. "Can you call him? We need to talk to him." Jocelyn nodded and sent a fire message asking him to talk to them. The pair sat either side of the little girl and waited. They didn't need to wait long. After about 2 minutes a portal opened, and a man stepped through. He was tall and slim, with dark eyeliner surrounding his dark eyes. His gaze flickered from Jocelyn and Luke, to the sleeping girl between them. Walking up slowly he tilted his head to get a better look.

"Danvers," He muttered to himself. "But why are you here?"

"You know her?" Luke asked. The man shook his head.

"I knew her parents, Amara and Geoff Danvers. Good people. Very active against the Circle. I helped them escape to London when the Circle was recruiting originally." Luke and Jocelyn looked down at their knees. They knew all about the Circle and what it could do. Silence fell around the room as the group realised what must have happened. The small girl stirred and awoke to 3 people staring at her. One was the police man from before but she didn't recognise the others.

"Hi, how you feeling," Luke asked. Charlie nodded her gaze fixed on the other man in the room.

"Charlie, am I right?" The man said to her. She nodded carefully. "Magnus Bane, I hear you've looking for me," He smiled and extended a hand to shake. Charlie promptly ignored this and rushed to the man throwing her arms around his waist. Magnus was obviously shocked by this type of affection but reciprocated nonetheless.

"She told me to find you. She said you would help. They're gone Mr Bane. They're gone." Charlie gripped Magnus tightly as her words made him tighten his grip also. The Danvers were dead. He couldn't process it. They had made it. They had escaped. And now they were gone and had left their 10 year old daughter an orphan. Magnus knelt down in front of Charlie.

"Your mother was right, Charlie. I'll help. We all will." He stared up at Jocelyn and Luke who both nodded solemnly. A creak of a door and a small voice turned everyone's attentions to the small red-haired girl whose head had popped round the door. She looked tired but as soon as she saw Charlie her eyes lit up and she came bouncing out to greet her.

"Hello," she grinned, sticking her hand out towards Charlie. "I'm Clary, what's your name?" Charlie furrowed her brows and looked up at Magnus. He nodded and pushed her forwards. Charlie stared at the grinning child in front of her. After a quick deliberation, Charlie grasped Clary's hand and said,

"I'm Charlie." Clary giggled with excitement and pulled Charlie towards her bedroom. Charlie let go of Clary's hand for a second and spun round to face the others. "There's a letter in my bag. It's from mum. She told me to give it to you." And with that she spun back around and followed Clary into her room.

Magnus walked over to the small bag and unzipped the top. He unfolded it and quietly read it to himself. Nodding slightly, he refolded the letter and looked towards Jocelyn and Luke.

"What are we going to do?" Jocelyn whispered, staring at the men in dismay.

"We give you another daughter." Magnus says simply. "She will become Charlie Fray, your adopted daughter." Luke nodded.

"That could work. I could get my hands on some adoption papers and Magnus can forge them to make them look genuine." Magnus scoffed.

"They can't just look genuine. They need to be genuine. She needs a family. Not a smokescreen." Magnus barked. Jocelyn and Luke shared a look. They weren't quite sure why this was effecting him so much but Jocelyn nodded firmly.

"Do it." Looking towards the bedroom, where she could her the two girls giggling she whispered, "Welcome to the world, Charlie Fray."

A few days later

Charlie sat in front of Magnus.

"We've decided it's up to you. What you remember and what you don't. You have been through so much. I can take away anything you want to forget." Magnus looked down at Charlie as she worked through it in her mind. After about 5 minutes, she shook her head.

"I don't want to forget," she whispered. Magnus nodded his head as Jocelyn moved in front.

"Sweetie, you saw some terrible things. Things that no-body ever wants to see. Magnus can take that."

"But they are my memories. Those things happened. I don't want to forget them. I don't want to live in hope that my friends and my family are alive, when I know that they are not. If I forget that things, I won't remember the facts." Charlie turned and looked at Magnus. "Don't make me forget." Magnus smiled at the child.

"As you wish," he said before opening a portal.

"Magnus," Jocelyn hissed.

"It's her decision Jocelyn, we agreed," Magnus says smoothly before heading towards the portal. He stopped however, turning back. Charlie looked up at him with confusion. Walking back up to her, he pressed his fingers on the side of her head and closed his eyes. After a minute or to, he turned sharply and walked through the portal, leaving Jocelyn and Charlie alone. Jocelyn turned to Charlie.

"What did he just do?"

"Who," Charlie responded looking confused.

"Magnus," Jocelyn stated primly.

"Who's Magnus?" Charlie said, smirking at Jocelyn. "One of your imaginary friends?" Charlie laughed and walked towards her room. "Oh Jocelyn," Charlie started.

"Hmm," Jocelyn hummed deep in thought.

"Thank Luke for me will you. For sorting all this out. I don't know how he did it, but I'm glad he did." Jocelyn looked at Charlie for a second before realising what Magnus had done.

"Oh Magnus," she whispered to herself, looking towards where the portal had been.

 **Chapter 2! Like i said at the beginning thank you for sticking by me. I realise that giving you one chapter and then updating for over a month leaves a lot to be desired so i apologise.**

 **Please leave a review. I love to read them and hear you thoughts about the chapter and the story so far. I reply to all the reviews so if you have any questions just leave me a note and ill try my best to answer it for you.**

 **Thanks to CoffeeJunkie33 for being my first reviewer on this story. I'm glad your enjoying and hope you continue to do so.**

 **Until next week my lovelies,**

 **Zoe xx**


	3. Life as a Fray

**A/N: Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone that is reading this fic! Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Life as a Fray, was something that had taken getting used to. Living in New York, for starters. Growing up as a mundane, for mains. Charlie was able to focus on things she had never been able to before. Going to normal school, hanging out with friends, watching TV and playing video games; these were things that she had never even experienced. Her life before had been focused on training and the history of Shadowhunters and the Clave and Runes and all sorts of things that mundanes have no idea about. Charlie decided almost instantly that she wanted to keep up her training so Jocelyn found her a martial arts studio where she could practise without Clary finding out. There were a lot of things that Jocelyn didn't want Clary finding out. She had told Charlie that she must tell everyone that her parents died in a car crash and that was why she had been adopted by the Fray's. She was told not to tell anyone about the Shadowhunter world including Clary. She was told not to bring up her past at the institute, her training or how she got to New York, and was told to always wear a glamour over her runes so that Clary couldn't see them. Jocelyn had also explained to why she must do all these things. She admitted that the head of the Circle was after them and she was trying to keep Clary safe. Charlie, being slightly older than Clary felt an overwhelming urge to protect her and so agreed as long as she could still train.

So that was why, 8 years later, when Clary and Simon walked in to the studio to find Charlie flipping and using her seraph blade, they were a little bit confused.

* * *

July 12th 2013

Charlie POV

I flipped and spun working though my formations, using my blade to finish my moves with a sharp point. The strength in my core burned as I flipped backwards from standing to land on my knees and swiped my blade in front of me, to knock out the feet of the imaginary opponent. The door to the studio clanged shut and I flicked my eyes to stare angrily at the person who was interrupting my session. My face soon changed from anger to panic. Clary and Simon were staring at me, mouths open in a gape.

"OH MY GOD!" Simon yelled excitedly, "YOU'RE A FRIGGIN' BADASS!" He jumped around excitedly before stilling and pointing at me. "That's why you don't like action movies. Because you think you could do them better?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I just don't like action movies with action for no reason. There has to be a point for the action. Why put in a pointless car chase when you could walk there faster!" I argued back, hoping to change the subject from what they had just seen.

"BECAUSE IT'S COOL!" Simon groaned loudly. This was his only point in this argument and I still wasn't convinced. I rolled my eyes and glanced over to Clary. She stood, still gaping at me. I walked up to her.

"Mum taught me," I whispered, hoping this would be enough to get her to leave it alone. Closing her mouth she nodded gently and turned to place a hand on Simon's shoulder. Poor boy had been in love with her for as long as I had known him. Clary had no idea. Simon was our rock; for different reasons, but out rock all the same. For Clary, he had been her best friend for 10 years. They did everything together and spent copious amounts of time with each other. For her, he had always been there whenever she needed him, and vice versa. For me, Simon was my tie to the mundane world. He taught me everything there was to know about movies, and TV and video games. We would spend hours arguing over which Harry Potter house celebrities would be in and which Lord of the Rings character we would be ourselves. He helped me blend in in the mundane world. He was the reason that Clary and I were safe from the dangers of the Shadowhunter world. He was our rock. Our boy. Our best friend. Clary had been over the moon when Jocelyn had told her that I was coming to live with them. Simon wasn't as sure as he thought I would take Clary away from him. Bless his 8 year old mind. To his credit as soon as he discovered my lack of Mundie knowledge he took me under his wing as well. I'll be forever grateful for that, to the both of them. Not that I would ever tell them that. I have a reputation to uphold. One which I now realised would benefit immensely from the recent discovery of my fighting abilities. Turning my attention back to the pair, I narrowed my eyes.

"What _are_ you doing here?" I asked curious as to what they were up to.

"Coffee?" Clary said in a sing-songy tone.

"I don't like coffee. You know that. What are you up too?" Clary and Simon blinked at me before turning on their heels and sprinting out the door. Rolling my eyes again, I grabbed my bag and jacket and followed after them. I knew where they were going. Clary mentioned coffee, they'd be at Java Jones. Walking the familiar route from the studio to Java Jones, I smiled thinking about the last 8 years. I had slotted in quite quickly with the Fray's. We'd never had any issues with the paperwork, Luke did an amazing job with them, I got settled into school quite quickly, made some friends my own age but had always been closest to Clary and Simon. I don't know why. Maybe because of how quickly they had accepted me, or maybe because I saw them as more than friends, as family.  
I grinned thinking of all the trouble we had got into over the years. The most recent was Clary, Simon and I sneaking into Mrs Lewis' liquor cabinet and getting black out drunk. Simon got the blame, of course. Clary and I felt bad but at the time we were so hungover we just wanted to go home and sleep for 3 weeks. The bollocking we got off Jocelyn and Luke wasn't fun, but at least she waited until we had recovered; I'm not sure we could have handled it still hungover. I grinned at the memory of Clary pulling herself into my bed and saying, "Never again," although it sounded more like, "Urghhh Urghhh." I got what she meant though.

Reaching Java Jones, I furrowed my brows to see the shutters down. Pushing the door, I discovered it to be open. Walking inside, I gripped hold of my blade's hilt, just in case. Without warning, the lights flicked on and a crowd of people said, "SURPRISE!" Looking around I could see Simon and Clary with massive grins on their faces, Maureen (Simon and Clary's friend, I always found her a bit dull), Jocelyn, Luke, a couple of people I knew from school and the staff of Java Jones who I'd known for years. Simon and Clary bundled up to me and handed me a wrapped gift each. Clary had given me a beautiful pair or emerald studs, whilst Simon being Simon had bought me a Time Turner on a chain. I grinned up at the pair of them and pulled them into a hug. The night moved quite swiftly after that, we danced, we drank (I mean they drank, Luke and Jocelyn, we wouldn't drink…no…not after Mrs Lewis' cabinet…never) and ended up on the roof of our apartment looking up at the stars.

"So, what now?" Simon said turning to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I said looking back at him.

"Well you've graduated. You've got offers from several colleges but you haven't accepted any." I sighed. This was becoming a usual conversation between Simon and me. But it wasn't like I could tell him that I hadn't accepted any places because I was worried that if I left Clary would be in more danger then she was before. If I left, there would only be Jocelyn and Luke to protect her. It may sound like enough but 6 hands is better than 4.

"I'm thinking about picking City." I said to him. He laughed.

"Of Brooklyn? You have offers from all over the country and you're going to stay here?" I smiled.

"I like it here. I like the noise. It wouldn't feel right being anywhere else." These were just excuses, and I think Simon knew it too, but he let it go. Soft snores to my left made me giggle. Clary was fact asleep. Simon saw what I was looking at and laughed as well.

"When are you going to tell her, Si?" I ask quietly. His laughter trailed off into silence.

"I dunno, Char," He whispered. "What am I supposed to say? Oh hey there Clary. I've been in love with you since we were 8 years old, but I never told you coz I didn't wanna make it weird." I nodded.

"Yeah." Simon laughed. "You can't keep it to yourself forever. What happens when she meets someone? Someone she likes? What happens if you lose your chance?"

"I'll tell her." He says finally. "I will." He didn't sound convinced. Neither was I.

"What Harry Potter house do you think Brad Pitt would be in?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Slytherin." He replied instantly. "No-one is that handsome and is also clever/brave/kind so he must be Slytherin." I nodded.

"Sound logic, my padawan." He laughs.

"Thank you, Master." He clasps his hands together and bends his head as much as he can lying on his back.

* * *

I finally settled on City. It's not too far from the apartment so I could visit all the time and I could still keep my eye on Clary. It was fine. I made more friends and even had a romantic interest or two. Clary wouldn't let that slide.

"So what's she like?" she asked me one day as we were doing the dishes. I chuckled and said,

"Better than David but not as good as wine." I joked. She laughed. When I had come out to Clary as bi, she took it much better than I thought she would. She just said,

"Okay cool, so any boyfriends/girlfriends I should know about?" and that was it. I was grateful for it. It had never bothered me but seeing the struggle some people face made me more nervous about it. None of the relationships ever lasted. There was one that seemed perfect, but that's a story for another time. For the most part the excuse was that apparently I'm not emotionally available enough. What the fuck does that even mean?! Whatever. I'm not bitter. Actually yes I am. Emotionally available! I was physically available, isn't that what matters? I was there. I was present. Clary tells me that's it about being there for each other emotionally. How can you be there for someone emotionally, if you don't know what their emotions are? She says that's my problem. Not obvious enough with what I'm feeling. I told her, "If someone knows me well enough, they will know what I'm feeling." She just gave me a look that said, 'Enjoy being single, forever!' I tell you, if I'm gonna find someone for me, all of this emotional availability stuff needs to be something that both of us are confused by.

Anyway, about 2 years went by in the same old, same old fashion, where nothing interesting is happening and every day feels like the one previously, before the night that changed all our lives forever.

I got out of the cab, paid the driver and grinned at the building in front of me. It was quite early, about 7ish but I wanted to see Clary before she went to her interview. She had got an interview with The Brooklyn Academy of Art. She was amazing at drawing, always had been. One guy described her as a female Michelangelo. Rushing up the stairs, I let myself in and saw that no-one was up yet, so I raided the fridge and started making pancakes. About 10 seconds after I put some in the pan, I heard the door to Clary's bedroom creak open and a tired voice say,

"Are those pancakes?" I turned and grinned at her.

"Birthday pancakes," I laughed as her expression of exhaustion turned to one of excitement, and she bounded up to me giving me a tight hug around the waist. I hugged back for a second before pushing her to the table and flipping the pancakes. The front door opened and a pyjama clad Simon walked in.

"Are those pancakes?" He sniffed the air.

"Birthday pancakes," Clary chirped, staring at Simon's attire. You might be thinking, how Simon knew I was making pancakes. I text him, and sent the taxi to him after I got out. I grinned and said,

"You couldn't even get dressed?" Simon looked up at me with a scowl.

"That taxi driver was mean. He was beeping outside the house until I got in. I didn't have time to get dressed before all the neighbours made a noise complaint." I chuckled and heaped some pancakes onto his and Clary's awaiting plates. They tucked in immediately.

"Better?" I asked the pair. Clary made a noise of agreement and Simon said,

"Totally worth it." Making some for myself, I sat down with the pair.

"So, 18!" I nudged Clary's arm as she grinned at me. "Do you want your present now or later?" Clary's face said that was a stupid question. "Okay," I laughed, rooting through my bag and pulling out a wrapped box. Taking it from me, she carefully unwrapped it and gasped at the contents. I had taken a picture of Simon, Clary and I ages 8 and 10, another one at 13 and 15 and another at 17 and 19; all three were set in an ornate frame. In every picture we stood with Clary in the middle, Simon on the left and me on the right. The comparisons were easy to make, that's why I picked them. Clary's eyes were filling with tears. I grinned at her,

"Do you like it?" Without words she placed the frame down on the table and threw her arms round me; well, as well she could from her seated position. I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes!"

"I remember this!" Simon grinned pointing at the middle picture. "That was the day you pushed me in the lake!" Clary and I laughed as he mock glared at me _._

"You were asking for it Si." I stated with a massive grin on my face. Jocelyn's door opened and she came to join us at the table, grabbing a few pancakes for herself.

"What's all the commotion?" She smiled. Clary picked up the frame and showed Jocelyn.

"Charlie got it for me." Jocelyn smirked at the middle picture as Simon continued to scowl at the memory.

"It's lovely, Charlie." She put her hand on my knee and squeezed. "I'm going to give you your present later Clary, if that's okay. I still need to wrap it." I furrowed my brows at her. I thought she was getting her an easel, which was already wrapped and stocked in my old room. What was she up to? Clary suddenly caught the time and gasped.

"I got to get ready. My interviews at 11." I rolled my eyes. Only Clary would take 3 ½ hours to get ready for an interview. Practising her breathing exercises no doubt. She jumped up from the table and ran to her room, pausing halfway, turning and giving me a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home," she whispered in my ear before running off again. "And thanks for the pancakes!" I smirked and glanced at Jocelyn who was staring at Simon.

"Simon, why are you in your pyjamas?" I hooted with laughter before standing up, grabbing Simon's arm and pulling him out the door.

We decided to walk to his. He only lived 5 minutes away. We got a couple of strange looks, but nothing too major. It was New York, it would take more than a man in his pyjamas to get seen as strange. Arriving at his house, I threw myself onto his bed waiting for him to get ready. He stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"You're just… gonna… watch me… get dressed?" Simon stuttered still staring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like me to turn round?" I asked sarcastically. Simon nodded.

"Yeah, turning round is good. Leaving the room is better." I laughed.

"Turning round it is." I tuned onto my front and picked up a comic from beside his bed. I had never gotten in to comic books, to Simon's horror. I flicked through the pages looking at the pictures. I heard Simon sigh from behind me and start shuffling around getting ready. I chuckled and continued flicking through the pages. "So what are we doing tonight?" I called over my shoulder.

"Umm, Clary, you and I plus Maureen are going partying after our gig." I gasped.

"I'd forgotten you had a gig tonight. Forever Young right?" He laughed.

"Yeah that one of them. Okay, I'm done." I flipped over and smiled at him.

"You listened to me for once!" Simon look confused.

"I told you to perform Forever Young and you are." I gestured as if saying 'See?' He smirked and motioned for us to leave.

"Bye Mom," Simon yelled.

"Bye Mama Lewis!" I smirked as Simon rolled his eyes and we trudged back to ours. Clary was still 'getting ready' when we arrived back (breathing exercises, I'm telling you) so we flopped in front of the telly. Two episodes of Teen Wolf later, Clary came out of her room with her sketch pad and a determined look on her face.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" She said, spun on her heel and headed out the door. Simon and I trailed after her with matching grins.

I could tell she was nervous. Simon could tell she was nervous. Hell, even the doorman could tell she was nervous. She was bouncing from foot to foot, staring up the imposing structure that housed The Brooklyn Academy of Art. I spun her round, holding her shoulders tight.

"Clary, Stop!" I pressed. "You're getting yourself too worked up. Your work is good. You know it's good. Now show _them_ that it is good." I flicked my eyes up to the building. "Be confident in your own abilities. You can do this. We'll be waiting at Java Jones with a coffee and a biscotti. Now go." I spun her back around and pushed her towards the entrance. Her shoulders rose as she took a deep breath and she headed in. I gripped Simon's arm.

"She'll be fine," he reassured me, although I was getting the impression that that was more for him than for me.

"Yeah she will." I sighed and pulled us off in the direction of Java Jones.

* * *

As we entered the coffee shop, I caught Todd's eye. He nodded and started getting our drinks ready. We love Todd. He knows exactly what we have, so we don't even have to tell him anymore. We placed ourselves at a table facing the door, which in hindsight was a mistake, because the whole time Simon sat staring at the door. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Simon's nerves got the better of him.

"Chris Pratt, Scarlett Johansson, or Chris Hemsworth." He stared at me. I grinned.

"Fuck Johansson, Marry Pratt, Kill Hemsworth." I replied immediately. Simon gasped at my decision to kill Hemsworth and I rolled my eyes. "Scarlet Witch, Wonder Woman, Poison Ivy. Go."

"Fuck Witch, Marry Wonder Woman, Kill Ivy," he shot back. For us this is a game of speed rather than tough deliberating. "Catwoman, Chris Pine, Allison Scagliotti."

"Fuck Pine, Marry Scagliotti, Kill Catwoman." We sat giving each other FMK options until our drinks came. I grinned at Todd and picked up my tea. Simon rolled his eyes and crinkled his nose.

"Still don't know how you can drink that stuff." I laughed.

"I'm English. It's almost a crime not too." He rolled his eyes again. We sat with our drinks trying to pass the time by playing out usual silly games until a familiar red-head with a downcast expression walked in.

"Give me the professors' names and I... I will end them." Simon said. Clary and I started at him with disbelieving expressions. "You know, with... with a scathing e-mail to the dean." I rolled my eyes and looked back to Clary. I recognised that face. I felt a hint of a smirk flash across my lips. Clary caught it and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Don't bother." Clary whispered 'sadly' and dropped the folded sheet of paper on the table. Simon stared at her before looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head towards the paper. He picked it up gently and started to grin at the black CONGRATULATIONS printed on the top.

"What? Sad face? Really?" Clary and I laughed as Simon grinned at the pair of us. "You knew?" He asked me.

"Of course I did! I know you." I directed the last part to Clary. She laughed.

"Well played, well played." Simon said fist bumping Clary.

"Thank you. You know, it's weird. They kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel."

"You're welcome." Simon grinned. I furrowed my brow

"I thought you'd left those at home?" She turned to me.

"So did I, but somehow they turned up in my sketch pad."

"Weird," I sighed, "Well, be glad they did, I suppose, because now our little birthday girl is going to ART SCHOOL!" I shouted the last bit and the crowd around up applauded. Clary's face flushed with embarrassment as Simon and I laughed at her.

"This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday I ever had."

"Which is why we are celebrating tonight. Yes, with Maureen, after our show." I plastered a smile on my face. Maureen was nice enough but come on; she literally has nothing interesting to say.

"Absolutely." Clary said with a smile. "So... what's the deal with you and Maureen?" I had taken a bit of my biscotti and choked loudly and unflatteringly. Simon patted my back as Clary looked at me strangely.

"Sorry," I croaked, "Took too big of a bite." I looked at Simon to see him giving me warning looks. I grinned back whilst massaging my neck.

"What deal? No deal. We sing together." Simon stuttered.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" I pushed back another laugh at the love triangle that was presenting itself here.

"What? No. No." Simon looked at me for help. I shrugged my shoulders gently and smiled sympathetically.

"Simon, how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" I stared at Clary in disbelief. Did she really just stay that?

"I guarantee you I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake." I muttered before I could stop myself. Simon clapped his hand on my knee painfully and I yelped a little. Glaring at him I pinched his cheek. He pushed away and went for my nose before we stopped. Normally Clary would have stopped our little fight by now. We turned our heads to see her staring at her coffee.

"That's a latte." Simon said helpfully (not).

"But I could have sworn I had a biscotti." I stared down at the paper by her arm, where a detailed drawing of a biscotti lay. I furrowed my brows. This wasn't good. Jocelyn would have a meltdown if she found out.

"Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even notice. Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy... when I'm sad." You could always count on Simon to break a silence. Clary laughed "But I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one," He finished, passing her his.

"Thank you." She laughed before looking at me. "Charlie? You okay?" I pulled my gaze away from the biscotti drawing and smiled at Clary. Picking up my cup, I said, "You know what? Here's to you." Simon and Clary smiled, following suit and we clinked our cups in a chorus of, "L'chaim."

 **So were now at the beginning of the show. It won't be long before some more familiar faces start to appear. ;) Thanks to everyone reading. Keep reviewing at letting me know how it's going, your thoughts and feeling about the plot, perhaps your hopes for the future or even if ou just want to chat, send me a review and i will answer.**

 **A big thanks to Guest who reviewed the last chapter, you know who you are.**

 **Have a lovely week,**

 **Zoe xx**


	4. The Truth

**A/N: Hello lovely people. How's everyone doing? Hope your all doing wonderfully. Next Chapter is a goodie so hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 4

After we had finished our drinks, Clary and I walked back to the loft via our antiques shop downstairs. Dot was at the counter, looking at some tarot cards. She worked for Jocelyn in the shop but had always been around.

'Hey, Dot. Hey! How's your future looking?' Clary asked as we traipsed in.

"Not as good as yours. Hmm." She said, looking up slyly. "The tarot cards tell me you got into the advanced program." I laughed.

"And by 'the tarot cards', you mean, 'Simon's Twitter account?'" We all chuckled.

"Okay, I follow him." Dot admitted with a smirk. "Turns out, predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated. But, I do see a birthday present in your future." Dot reached down beside her and pulled out a bag.

"Dot!" Clary exclaimed, not having expected anything.

"Okay, open it!" Dot clapped her hands in excitement. I leaned against the counter watching Clary fish about in the sea of tissue paper in the bag. Pulling out a black piece of material, Clary opened it up to see a tight, black top with netted patches. It was amazing.

"Wow!" Clary said, showing it more clearly to me. I grinned and nodded.

"You have to wear that tonight." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you might want to keep that on the DL, 'cause your mom's my boss and I don't want her to flip out." We laughed. That was true. If Jocelyn saw this top she would most definitely flip-out.

"Yeah," Clary said, as if it was obvious, "but that's how I know it's cool." We all laughed again before Clary turned to look at Dot. "You know, you're way better at gift-giving than magically predicting the future."

"Nothing magical about it. I just buy the things I wanna wear." She whispered with a smirk. "Happy birthday." Dot pulled Clary into a hug.

"Thank you." Clary said into Dots shoulder.

"I love you, Clary." Dot whispered, suddenly very serious. I frowned at this sudden change of mood.

"I love you, too." Clary looked at me suddenly unsure. I shrugged my shoulder again. She turned back to Dot when she sighed deeply. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dot perked up and laughed. "Yeah, happy birthday. Go up and see your mom." Pushing at Clary's shoulder Dot looked at me. I felt like she was trying to communicate something with her eyes, but I couldn't quite get it.

"Mom!" Clary called out, when we got upstairs.

"You did it! Yay!" Jocelyn rushes over to her and grips her in a hug. Clary laughs before hugging her back.

"You also follow Simon?" I asked, with a grin.

"He only has 92 followers. He needs the retweets." She said simply, before stepping over and giving me a hug as well.

"Well, thank you. Hashtag, stalker mom." Clary joked, putting her bag down and flopping onto the sofa. Jocelyn walked back over to the sofa and took a small rectangular box off the table.

"Happy birthday." She said, handing Clary the box. I came and sat down beside Clary as she opened the box. I quickly stood up with a gasp when I saw the contents. Jocelyn looked at me as I stared at the box in disbelief. Clary looked at me weirdly before turning back to her mom.

"It's called a stele." Jocelyn started. The rectangular object in my own pocket began to feel heavy. I placed my hand in my pocket and wrapped my hand round it.

"What is it, like, a paperweight?" Clary said, turning the stele,

"No, it's much more than that. It's very ancient. I want you to have it. It's a family heirloom." I frowned at Jocelyn. You're going to give her a stele and not tell her what it's for? Clary laughed.

"We Frays have heirlooms?" My eyes flicked between them, my breathing getting heavy.

"A few." Jocelyn murmured coyly.

"You know, it's weird. I doodled something that looked like this this morning. I must have seen this around the house somewhere." My eyes darted to Jocelyn. She needed to tell her. Now! Jocelyn micro nodded and turned to Clary.

"Honey, I need to..." Clary phone chimed cutting her off.

"Simon. He's on his way over." Clary started, picking up her stuff.

"But we need to talk." Jocelyn was looking desperate now. I wanted to speak but my throat was dry and coarse. After all these years, Clary was going to find out about our world. About me, about where I really came from.

"I can't right now. I gotta change. I'm going to see Champagne Enema tonight." I rolled my eyes a little and Simon and Maureen's newest choice of band name.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. It's the new band name. But Simon and Maureen are taking me out after." Clary itching to get ready.

"But it's... It's your 18th birthday, and, uh... everything's gonna change for you now." I rolled my eyes. Come out and say it!

"Mom, we've had the talk. I'm good." Clary brushed Jocelyn off.

"We need to have a much different and more important talk." Jocelyn was trying her best but Clary was stubborn and she wasn't going to have this talk now.

"And we will. But can it be over breakfast, all right? I love you. Thank you for the heirloom. I love you." Clary called over her shoulder as she walked off into her room. I turned to look at Jocelyn.

"Tomorrow," I whispered hoarsely and followed after Clary. I found her stood in front of her mirror pulling her new top on. I grinned. It looked great. Grabbing her hoodie from her bed, I chucked it to her before walking into my old room to see what clothes I could find. Finding a dark pair of jeans, a white netted top and my trusty leather jacket, paired with my heeled leather boots, I stood in front of the mirror. Deciding it was the best I could do under the circumstances I walked back out into the lounge to see that Luke had arrived.

"If I catch any of that paint on city walls, I will arrest you." He pointed his finger at her jokingly.

"The paint is for Simon's van. We're insisting they rename the band. Hey Luke." I said walking over to the group.

"Oh, yes, please." Jocelyn chuckles. Clary and I laugh.

"Hey Charles." I wrinkled my nose at the nickname. My name was already a nickname. It didn't need nicknaming again. "Did your mom talk to you about that?" Luke continued, grinning at my crumpled nose.

"The heirloom." Clary said. I flashed him a look. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Clary, you're 18 now, and..." Luke starts and I roll my eyes again.

"What is with you guys? I'm turning 18, it's not like I'm headed off on some epic journey." I scoff at the irony.

"But you are!" Simon had let himself in and was strolling up to us with a grin. "See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig." We chuckled. I needed this. After all this almost telling Clary business, I needed a drink.

"You should come back here after. The city's not that safe right now." My breathing quickened again. What did that mean?

"Ah, thanks, Mom, but we're set." Clary said, looking at me and rolling her eyes. I smirked.

"Yeah, we will take a rain check." Simon said turning to leave before making a complete 180 and sniffing the air. "Wait. Do I smell chicken cacciatore?" Jocelyn nodded and motioned towards the kitchen.

"Simon, your gig." I reminded him, ignoring the sharp look of displeasure from Jocelyn.

"Oh, you're singing?" Luke asked.

"Yes, big gig. And by big, I mean not so." Simon laughed before starting some weird stare down with Luke. Jocelyn hugged Clary and was holding her so tight her arms were turning white. I laughed a little as Clary tried to pull away.

"Losing circulation here." Clary choked.

"Breakfast, you and me, tomorrow. Promise?"

"Yep. Mom... uh, Mom? Mom, you have to let me go. I'm biologically and legally an adult." Clary finally managed to pull away and grabbing Simon and my arms pulled us towards the door. We shook off her grip and Simon offered his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked in a posh British accent.

"Why yes, kind sir." I 'poshed' up my accent a bit to match his and we skipped out of the loft.

* * *

Before Champagne Enema's gig at Java Jones, we plus Maureen sat on top of the BatVan, Simon and I's nickname for his band van, chatting about today's earlier events.

"My mom is so overprotective lately." Clary stated.

"So, do you remember in Aliens, when the alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley?" Simon started. I rolled me eyes.

"In this scenario, is Jocelyn, Ripley or the alien queen?" I laughed.

"Both." He said simply.

"What?" Clary and I laughed at his excited antics.

"A mother defending her young." I almost choked at how close Simon really was. What didn't make sense to me is why Jocelyn was so desperate to have the conversation. It was like she was running out of time. I didn't get it.

"Defending me from what? I spend all day in an art studio. My life couldn't be more mundane." Again the irony really shone thorough for me. "Besides, I really don't know much about when she was young."

"Oh, just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." Maureen offered. Clary and I scoffed.

"Well, I would if I could, but she doesn't have any. And my... my dad died before I was born." I sighed, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"So, you have no one? No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins, twice removed?" Maureen asked, obviously completely perplexed.

"No, just me and my mom. Charlie came when I was 8, and since it's just been the three of us." I smiled at her including me as a Fray. She didn't have too. I took her hand and she gave it a quick squeeze.

"It's why the Lewis clan has added three chairs to every Seder since pre-school. Four from 3rd grade," he added smoothly.

"Mmm." Clary and I agreed.

"One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, one for Charlie and one for Elijah." He smirked.

"Of course." I laughed.

"Obviously." Clary stated with a chuckle.

"Yes, obviously." Simon finished. Maureen raised her eyebrows.

"You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family?" I looked at Clary. I didn't know anything more than she did, except that somehow Jocelyn and Luke were connected with the Shadowhunter world. "Your mom could be hiding some deep, dark secret." Maureen continued but Clary cut her off.

"Maureen, it's not possible." I kept my mouth shut not wanting to give anything away.

"No, no, think about it." Maureen tried again. Clary again cut her off.

"No, seriously. My mother is incapable of concealing anything from me." Again, I kept my mouth shut. Soon after the conversation drifted to less troublesome topics – the gig, where we were going after… that kind of thing. We went in about 30 minutes later and Clary and I settled ourselves on a sofa towards the front.

* * *

They were great as always. "Thanks for being our roadie." Maureen said as we all walked back to the van.

"Yeah, and thank you for being our artist in residence." Simon added, pulling off his shirt to get changed. Oh so now he doesn't mind!

"Of course." Clary trailed off getting slightly distracted by Simon's surprising abs. I laughed and nudged her. Shaking her head and clearing her throat she said, "So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema." We all laughed. It was a terrible name.

"What were we thinking, right? But now... we're Rock Solid Panda." Maureen laughed, gaze fixed on Simon.

"Yeah, we are." Simon added enthusiastically. I considered it. I nodded.

"I like it. Much better than Champagne Enema anyway." I chuckled. Simon seemed pleased that I approved.

"Rock Solid Panda, coming up. I'm feeling inspired." Clary grabbed her birthday present from Luke and started. Whirls of colour and fumes later Clary stood back. It looked great but it was the massive Angelic Power rune she had painted in the middle that caused me to take a step back. If she was seeing those, it could mean that she was a Shadowhunter like me. But she should have the Sight, and I hadn't seen any proof that she did.

"What's that tag?" Simon asked pointing to the rune.

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that. Second time today." My heart rate sped up. We needed to get her back now. She needed to talk to Jocelyn.

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French, and they never even studied the language." Maureen piped up. I rolled my eyes and moved away from them. Down the street a bit a club had opened up. Pandemonium. However the lights were blinking causing the works Demon to blink over and over. I stood and stared at the sign before Clary's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" I tuned to see her talking to a blond man covered in runes. A Shadowhunter. Well I guess that answers my question about the Sight. She did have it. She was a Shadowhunter. But why couldn't she see my runes?

"You can see me?" He said to her. He was obviously glamoured, so it was excusable that he was so confused. I ran between them.

"Sorry! We have to go now." I said trying to pull Clary away. She pulled her arm out of my grip, still staring at the man.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." Clary answers back, getting frustrated. The man's eyes flickered over to me and widened when he saw the runes on my chest and stomach. I shook my head slightly at him and he seemed to understand. Not that it stopped him from saying to Clary,

"You have the Sight." I rolled my eyes in annoyance before pushing him away a bit.

"She doesn't know!" I hissed at him quietly, so Clary couldn't hear me and his eyes widened more.

"Wait, the what?" Clary called from behind me.

"How can I not know who you two are?" He said, this time Clary did hear him and assumed it was some type of chat up line.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you? Even once?" I rolled my eyes again and snapped,

"Clary!" I tuned back to look at the man, noticing two others standing behind him. A pretty woman with a platinum wig and a long coat and a tall handsome man with a permanent scowl on his face. "You should go!" I whispered again and pushed at his chest. He seemed reluctant but a call of "Jace!" from the other guy made him nod and leave. I took a deep breath and turned to look at Clary, but she had walked back to the van and was talking to Simon and Maureen.

"The guy covered in tats, like..." She said, looking thoroughly confused. 'Damn', I thought, she's asked about him to the others but they couldn't see him because of the glamour.

"What guy are you talking about?" Simon asked. I turned back around to watch him run into the club.

"You guys seriously don't see him?" Clary gestured at his back.

"No." Simon and Maureen said together. I stepped in front of her.

"I think it's time we go."

"Okay, could you stop making me feel insane?" Clary was getting frustrated now.

"Could you stop acting that way?" Shut up Maureen.

"Clary, what was in your latte?" Simon raised an eyebrow. I heard Clary take a breath and take off her hoodie. "Where you going?" Simon questioned.

"To get some answers." She said before walking to the club.

"Remember, your fake ID sucks." Simon called after her. I growled and went after her.

"Where are _you_ going?" Maureen called.

"To stop her from getting in too much trouble." I said with a hint of a grin. As much as I didn't want her to find out this way, this was gonna be fun.

I got into the club easy, and caught side of the platinum wig heading towards the back.

I followed her, watching her slink her way through the dancers towards a curtained off area. I watched as the blond guy, Jace, I'm assuming, walked through the gap in the curtain followed by the two other before I one half closed. I saw Clary latch on to a muscly guy and snuck in behind them before the other half closed as well. The demons were mesmerised by the girl, who had now lost the wig, dancing on a tall podium. I grinned at her as she caught my eye. I saw as her gaze flicked over my runes and she smiled back, albeit a tad confused. I grabbed Clary's arm.

"We shouldn't be here!" She pulled her arm away hissing,

"I need answers to some questions I have, like when you got all those tattoos!" She gestured to my stomach.

"Jocelyn was trying to tell you but you wouldn't listen!" Clary gasped.

"Mom knew about this!" She went to shout again but saw Jace pull out his seraph blade and before I could stop her, pushed the female demon he was talking to out of the way.

"Watch out!" He shouted pushing her back. He sliced the demon and I smirked. I knew this would be a good day. I ran over to Clary and pulled her up. "Are you hurt?" The man said. He was so focused with Clary, he didn't notice the demon come up behind him. I pushed him out of the way, and taking my own blade from the pocket of my jacket stabbed the demon through its chest. I hadn't noticed that when I knocked Jace out the way he had dropped his blade so when another demon came along, I ducked under its arms and pushed it into the awaiting blade. I went to grin at him, before seeing who was on the other side. Clary stood, blade in hand staring at me in horror. Snatching the blade off her and throwing it to back to Jace, I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way.

"They're demons!" I shouted to her. "Not people." She stared at me in horror, but kept a hold of my arm. "Stay here! Don't go without me!" She nodded and stood by the curtain. I ran to the blond man who was now fighting with the tall guy. With our backs to each other we took down the surrounding demons. Watching the two guys I realised they must be parabatai. The way they fought together, moved together. Gripping the tall guys arm, I shouted the address of our loft. He looked at me confused but nodded just the same. I nodded before turning, grabbing Clary's arm and hightailing out of there. We pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the entrance. I turned to make sure I still had Clary, and walked straight into someone. I turned to apologise but couldn't get the words out. A tall, thin man, with hella good eyelining skills stood before me. A feeling inside my stomach stirred. A familiarity, but I didn't know where from. Before anything could be said, Clary had a grip on my arm again and was pulling me away. When we finally made it outside, we jumped in a cab, forgetting all about Simon and Maureen and rushed home.

We crashed through the door.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted to a surprised Jocelyn. "I tried to keep her away but it's in her blood. She wouldn't let it go!" Jocelyn knew what I was talking about and moved quickly to Clary.

"What did you see?" She asked Clary taking her hands and pulling her over to the sofa.

"There was this blonde guy, who bumped into me. He was covered in tattoos and he was surprised I could see him. I followed him into this club and followed them to the back, and he, he had this weird glowy sword, and was going to stab this woman, so I pushed her out the way, and then these creepy tentacles seemed to come out of the body builder's face, and... and then the guy just... vaporized." Clary ranted without taking a breath. Jocelyn sat with her hands over her face. I stood with my arms around my stomach. "I mean, I was drugged, right?" Jocelyn looked at Clary.

"What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about?"

"Who cares, Mom, okay? Are you even listening to me? I think I killed a guy." Clary cried, getting overwhelmed. "And I know Charlie did!"

"Clary... did they look like this?" Jocelyn pulled out her stele and ran it over her forearm. A rune appeared. My eyes widened. She was a Shadowhunter too.

"Mom, what the... what is that? Why does Charlie have them too?" Jocelyn flicked her eyes to me and I shrugged.

"She just suddenly saw them." I whispered, voice cracking. Jocelyn sighed and took Clary's hands.

"Everything you saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I've dreaded having this conversation with you since the day you were born."

"What is going on?" Clary's voice was cracking now. "Am I going insane?"

"No, you're not." I jumped in.

"But the protections are wearing off. You're 18 now, and you need to know the truth." Protections? I looked at Jocelyn confused. What kind of protections?

"Protections? What does that even mean? Mom, you... Mom, you're scaring the hell out of me!" I walked over to the pair and put my hand on Clary's arm, looking at Jocelyn.

"I know, and that's why I've put this off until the last possible minute." I took a breath, but before Jocelyn could say anymore Dot burst into the loft.

"Jocelyn, look out the window. Magnus called to warn us. They found you," she said her voice sounding panicked. Magnus? Who was that? Why did that name sound familiar?

"Dot, it's time." Jocelyn said as she ran back from the window. Whatever she saw out there was not good. "Okay, listen to me. You cannot be near me." What?

"What's happening?" I asked, my breathing getting faster.

"I got a very powerful person angry."

"How?", "What did you do?" Clary and I asked in unison.

"I hid something from him and his followers."

"The Circle." I whispered to myself.

"Followers? Why can't we just call the police?" Clary was full on panicking now. Jocelyn walked up to us and handed me a bracelet.

"It'll protect you," was all she said before turning Clary round. "The policeman you need to call is Luke." Luke? Did he know about all this as well? "Keep this with you and think of me when you wear it." She clasped a necklace around Clary's neck.

"Mom, this is not the time for more birthday gifts. What the hell is happening?" I gripped Clary's arm trying to calm her down. Dot ran up to is and passed Jocelyn a green flask.

"Only if you need it." She said before backing off. Jocelyn grabbed us.

"Trust your instincts. You're more powerful than you know," she directed this to Clary. Now she looked at me. "Do what you have always done. Protect her." I nodded quickly. This was a goodbye. Why was she saying goodbye?

"Mom, I need to understand what's..." Clary started.

"Dot, open it." Turning I saw Dot's eyes glow and a light come from her hands. A portal appeared by the faux doors and blew a strong wind around the loft. "Everything I've done, every mistake I've made was because I love you more than words. Both of you." My eyes pricked. I didn't like where this was heading. I couldn't lose two mothers.

"What are you doing?" Jocelyn was pushing us back towards the portal.

"Luke will explain everything. He'll hide you both." Hide us?

"Hide us?" Clary echoes my thoughts.

"From the Circle. Apart from each other he's the only one you can trust. Trust no one else." Jocelyn was shouting now, urgency poring through each word.

"Mom, I don't..." Clary started again, but I squeezed her arm to stop her.

"Where's Luke now?" Jocelyn pushed.

"At the police station!" I shouted. She nodded before patting me on the cheek.

"Remember, I love you." I felt a strong tugging sensation pulling us towards the portal, and deciding to help it along I pulled Clary with me straight through.

* * *

We hit a hard surface with a splat. My muscles and bones ached from the landing.

"Clary?" I asked, looking towards her. She looked back at me but didn't say anything. I thinks she's mad at me.

"Charlie? Clary?" A voice called causing our vision to snap up.

"Captain Vargas." I started.

"It's 2:00 in the morning. What are you doing here so late?" We had to think of something fast. Luckily Clary was on the ball.

"Uh, um... Luke said he'd, uh, drive us home if he was still here." I nodded in what I hoped was a convincing manner. She laughed.

"Still doesn't trust those cabbies, huh?" I forced a small chuckle. "Well, he's in the middle of an interview. It could take a while." 'Great' I thought.

"Cool, we'll wait in the cafeteria." Clary said before grabbing my arm and moving to leave.

"Hey, uh... is there some sort of problem? Guy trouble?" I snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Guy trouble, it's, uh... something like that." Clary said before pulling me round the corner. We stood waiting for a few seconds before I popped my head out to see is Vargas was gone, which she was. We walked through the station towards Luke's desk. The faster we could talk to Luke the better.

"The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive, you were easy to track." Their voices echoed through the room. Clary and I stood at the far corner hidden by some stairs.

"Fairchild?" Clary whispered, looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I genuinely had no idea.

"Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart. The Circle has her now. It's just a matter of time until we catch the daughter. You can have them both if you give up the Mortal Cup." They didn't know about me. Didn't know or didn't care? What was special about Jocelyn and Clary that the circle would go to all this trouble to find them? Then something occurred to me. Did they say the Mortal Cup? Was that what Jocelyn stole? Was that what all of this was about? Everyone knew what the Mortal Cup was. According to legend the Mortal Cup was one of the instruments gifted to Jonathan Shadowhunter by the Angel Raziel. If Jocelyn stole that no wonder everyone was after her.

"I don't care about either of them. They mean nothing to me." I gasped. How could he say that? He was always there. Like a father figure to us. "Kill them both if you like. My people want the Cup. Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years?" I felt what remained of my heart break into a million pieces. I could feel tears drip down my face. "Now, when I find the Cup... I'm gonna keep it. And you can tell Valentine and the Circle that." Now I was angry. He was selling us out. Completely. When I got my hands on him… The two people with Luke stood.

"No one mentioned Valentine." The woman said smartly.

"You didn't have to. Listen to me. No, you listen to me. Get out of my office." Luke raised his voice to a shout as the two left. We had dropped down to sit on the steps, trying to process what we had heard.

"Mom... Mom..." Clary whimpered under her breath. She turned to me. "We have to go back!" I shook my head.

"After all the effort Jocelyn went to, to get us out?" Clary stood.

"I'm going. Come with me or don't." I growled before standing and following her. It was pouring outside. We ran through the rain back toward the loft. We ran down the alleyway by the side of the building, pausing to stare at the pool of blood being washed away by the rain. I took out my seraph blade and pushed Clary behind me.

"Mom! Mom!" She was screaming.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "If they didn't know we were here they do now."

"Who?" she whispered.

"The Circle."

"Who are they?" I took a breath.

"Bad people." We entered the shop and Clary gasped. Everything was broken. Glass cabinets smashed, all the antiquities gone.

"Mom!" Clary screamed again. She sank to her knees and I knelt beside her. I felt like doing the exact same thing but we couldn't both be a mess. Clary sobbed into my shoulder and I held her. I know how she felt. Her entire world just shattered in a few short hours. I had been there. Clary stopped crying, and pulled herself onto her feet. She grabbed and axe from the shelf next to her and proceeded upstairs. I rushed in front of her and used my blade as a torch. A very deadly torch mind you, but a torch all the same. We went upstairs and surveyed the damage to our home.

"Dot." I heard Clary say. I spun round and furrowed my brows, something didn't feel right. Clary dropped the axe and walked towards her.

"Clary," I warned but she ignored me.

"They took Jocelyn." Dot's voice sounded weird. Almost 1 dimensional. I edged closer so I could push Clary back if needed.

"Who took her?" Clary asked. I sped up trying to get in front of Clary.

"Rogue Shadowhunters searching for the Mortal Cup." There it was again. The Mortal Cup.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I pushed Clary back a bit, sensing things were going to get a bit sticky any second now.

"Think, Clary. Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice." Why did Dot want it? I didn't understand.

"No! No, I don't know anything about a cup, Dot. One of the antiquities downstairs?" Clary was freaking out, and so she should be. I just hope backup got here in time.

"No, no, not those." Dot breathed deeply. "Think, Clary. This could save Jocelyn."

"I can't think! Someone kidnapped my mother!" Clary screeched at Dot. I stepped forward but was thrown to the side and crashed into the opposite wall. My head ached and the world around me swam.

"Charlie!" Clary screamed.

"You know more than you think you do, Clary Fray." I could hear 'Dot' screeching and growling but I couldn't focus my vision long enough to see. I heard items crash and I tried to get up and move towards it.

"IF YOU'RE HERE, FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" I yelled to what I hoped was the awaiting backup. I lost my footing and clattered to the floor, however my expected hard landing was softened by a pair of soft, warm arms encircling my waist. I tried to focus my vison but was only seeing blurry shapes.

"It's okay," a soft, deep voice said to me. "You're okay."

"Clary," I forced out in a groan.

"It's okay. Jace has her. She'll be okay."

"She's safe with him?" I asked suddenly unsure.

"Would you have told us where to come if you didn't think you could trust us?" I shook my heavy head and tried to force the blackness away.

"Look after her, promise me!" I held out my pinkie. A short sharp chuckle rumbled under my chest as a finger wrapped round mine and the voice said,

"I promise." And the darkness consumed me.

 **Chapter 4! What did you guys think? I would love to know.**

 **kadmac - Really grateful for your review. I've worked pretty hard to try and tie Charlie into the real world as that is something i like when reading a story as well, so was pleased that's someone had noticed. As for her relationship with Magnus you get a tiny hint of remembrance in this chapter but their relationship will be adressed in later chapters. Really pleased that your enjoying it and hope you looking forward to the next update. Thanks for your review.**

 **Have a lovely week,**

 **Zoe xx**


	5. The Institute

**A/N: Chapter 5! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been super busy, just generally with life, but I hope you have all been looking forward to this.**

Chapter 5

 _A pair of cat eyes stare at me._

 _My mother's voice, "Find Magnus Bane, he will help you."_

 _"Magnus Bane, I hear you've looking for me,"_

 _The man in the club. That familiar feeling._

My eyes shoot open and a female voice says, "It's okay, breathe, you're okay."

I flick my eyes around the room, checking for the exits before locking my eyes with the woman sat on my bed. It's the woman from the club. She smirks at me.

"You can tell you're one of us." She smiles. I furrow my brow. "You checked for the exits. Standard training."

"Or just self-preservation," I croak. She laughs and hands me a glass of water. I sip at it.

"I can tell I'm going to like you." I smirk at her. "I'm Isabelle, call me Izzy." She puts out a hand for me to shake. I take it.

"Charlie." She shakes our hands.

"Pleasure." I look around at the room. It's quite high tech, all glass walls and metal panelling. Reminds me of my Institute. I catch sight of Clary in the next bed.

"She okay?" I nod to her. Izzy nods.

"She'll be fine. Bit of Ravener demon venom never hurt anybody." I smile.

"Except mundanes. Which she apparently is not." I flick my yes over her body and notice a healing rune has been seared into her neck. I wince. "Ouch, you lot are gonna get it in the neck for that one." Izzy laughs at the stupid pun. "But seriously, she won't be happy."

"Would she rather we let her die?" I hold my hands up.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just saying, my sister won't appreciate it. She doesn't know anything about this world." Izzy tilts her head.

"Sister?"

"Adopted." Isy's eyes widen in realisation.

"What family are you from?" I think about it for a second. I thought I was a Fray, but apparently that is now Fairchild. I go for the easy option.

"Danvers." Isy's eyes almost bug out of her head.

"Amara and Geoff Danvers are your parents?!" I look at her in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Oh my god! This is so cool! Your parents are legends. They used to be the heads here." Her excitement reminded me of Simon. Shit, Simon!

"How long have we been here?" I ask Izzy.

"Coming up on 2 days." I groan. "You okay?" I nod

"We just have a friend who most likely will be having heart failure around about now." She chuckled.

"Wait until she wakes up to call them. No need to worry them more." I nod with a smile.

"Good plan. If I ring him up and tell him that Clary's unconscious he would probably have an aneurism there and then." We laugh.

"So you're awake then?" A voice calls from the doorway. Jace and the tall guy are standing there with completely opposite expressions. Jace is smirking, whilst Mr. Permanent frown is, you guessed it, frowning. I turn to smile at them.

"You got my message then?" I retorted back. He smirks.

"Yeah, except usually when girls give me their address…" He trailed off with what I was starting to see was his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, save it for someone else. Anyone else. Literally." A choked laugh from behind Jace made me burst into a smile. The tall guy was hiding his mouth, probably because he didn't want anyone to see he actually had a sense of humour. I smirked at him and he went back to a frown. I rolled my eyes again. Izzy on the other hand wasn't trying to hide the fact that she found it funny. She was clutching her stomach and tears leaked from her eyes. I patted her back as she attempted to calm down. "You okay?" I asked. She just nodded, obviously not trusting herself to speak. Another thing occurred to me. I turned to Jace. "And technically I didn't you my address. I gave Mr FrownyPants my address so…" That set Izzy off again. I grinned at the sight of her rolling on the bed in fits of giggles. After she had recovered, for the second time, she said,

"Alec, his name is Alec." I turned to Alec and said,

"Nice to meet you Alec." He looked at me blankly and turned to Izzy.

"We get her name yet?" I gaped at him. I was right here. Before Izzy could speak, I said,

"I'm right here. Why don't you ask me for it?" Alec rolled his eyes, turned to me, plastered on a fake smile and said,

"Do you have a name?"

"No." I answered simply causing him to roll his eyes again, groan and stare back at Izzy.

"You just asked her if she 'had a name', Alec. What did you expect?" Jace muttered from Clary's bed. Alec turned back to me and said,

"What is your name?" I smiled at him.

"Charlie." He grit his teeth. This was fun.

"Charlie what?"

"Charlie Danvers." His eyes almost bug out of his head too, although not as bad as Izzy. There was a spluttering behind me letting me know that Jace had heard me as well.

"Danvers?" Jace said, amazed, "As in previous guardians of the Institute, Danvers?" I smirked. I was loving this.

"The very same."

"Doesn't explain the accent," Alec muttered.

"Oi, what wrong with my accent?" He seems shocked I'd heard him.

"Nothing, it's just very… it's just…" He was saved by Clary waking up and head-butting Izzy in the face, I wasn't sure when Izzy and Jace had swapped but Jace had disappeared. I looked at Alec and cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders. I gave him a look that said, 'Well find him then!' to which he rolled his eyes but turned on his heel and went off in search. I chuckled before turning my attention to Clary and Izzy.

"Wait, I don't know who you..." Clary started.

"I'm Isabelle. I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... or distracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work." I laughed which brought Clary's attention to me.

"Oh my God Charlie. Are you okay? Last I saw you were smacking a wall!" I reached across and grabbed her hand.

"I'm okay. You?"

"Not really. I have no idea what she's talking about. Who's Jace?"

"You really don't know much, do you?" Izzy said still smiling at Clary.

"All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me." I rolled my eyes. Clary Fray, always the dramatic.

"I asked them to come. I told where we lived at the club."

"And by "taken" I assume you mean "saved your life"?" Izzy finished.

"A mundane shouldn't even be here." Alec's dulcet tones caused me to look over to where he and Jace had reappeared.

"Where is "here" exactly?" Clary said, confused and slightly on edge.

"She's not a mundane, Alec." Jace groaned.

"How do you know that?" He challenged.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it. Look, Isabelle, can you..."He motioned for her to get up. She did. Jace sat down on Clary's bed.

"I'm Jace Wayland."

"I'm, uh..." Clary started, unsure about all of this.

"Clary Fray, we know who you are." I rolled my eyes. Did he have to be so dramatic? They were a perfect pair.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual? Alec grumbled.

"I bet you find everything unusual, Alec." I said smugly, knowing I had hit the nail on the head. Clary looked at me.

"You know them?"

"Only as much as you do." Clary frowned and turned back to Jace.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alec muttered.

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace snapped.

"Hey," I snapped back, "Don't be rude." Jace rolled his eyes at me.

"My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." Izzy said smiling at Alec fondly. Brother? Oh that makes sense.

"I love you, too." He smiled a small genuine smile. It was nice. However it quickly morphed back into a frown. "But this..." He gestured to Clary. I wondered why he was leaving me out of 'all this'.

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute." Jace said. He rolled his eyes when no-one moved. "Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?" I smirked as Alec and Izzy sighed.

"What is with you? Really, no, what is with him?" Alec started as Izzy took his arm.

"Walk with me, big brother. I'll explain it to you." They walked away. I looked between Clary and Jace. There was tension there that I didn't want to get in the middle of. I got off the bed and went to follow the others.

"Hey, where are you going? You're not supposed to get up." Jace was looking at me in a way that showed he was just saying this because of protocol. I grinned.

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" He shook his head. I smirked.

"You're leaving me?" Clary whined, sounding horrified.

"You're in safe hands." I smiled at her, smirked at Jace and left.

* * *

"We don't know this girl. There's no such thing as new Shadowhunters." Alec was grumbling to Izzy. I stood by the arch and listened to them speak.

"There is now." Izzy shrugged.

"You don't find that strange?" Alec grumbled again. I got it. I did. He was protective. Over his family. Over his institute. If was a natural reaction.

"What I find strange is that you're so upset. Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her. You know, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself." Alec frowned at this.

"Maybe I'm pissed that she's ruined the mission. We never found out who's buying the blood. That was our one job." So that's what they were doing there.

"Your right, you know." I interrupted walking up to them. Izzy and Alec turned to look at me. Izzy was grinning.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed." She chastised. I waved my hand.

"Ah, bed, smed." I grinned. Alec rolled his eyes.

"What were we right about?" He asked sounding bored.

"There is no such thing as new Shadowhunters." I walked past them and into the main Ops room. I smiled as I looked around. It reminded me of home. London home, obviously. I walked up to one of the terminals and opened it up. Praying my login would work, after 10 years of disuse and foreign computers - I gave a sigh of relief as it let me in and searched Jocelyn Fairchild. I felt Alec and Izzy come to my sides. I could feel Alec bristling from here. The first and only thing that came up was a picture. I smiled. It was old, Jocelyn must have been in her 20's. The rest was restricted. I turned to look at Alec.

"That's Clary's mum. She was a Shadowhunter. I don't know much, what I do know is that she stole the Mortal Cup from the Circle and hid it and Clary from this world. That's why she has no knowledge. Because Jocelyn never told her. She wanted to keep her safe but…" I paused looking back at the picture. This was the woman who took me in, knowing little about my past and loved me as another daughter. Closing the search, I looked back at Alec. "Do you mind if I make one more search?" He looked at me carefully before nodding.

"Technically you're authorised, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to log on so…" I smiled tentatively and turned back to the terminal. I typed in 'Amara and Geoff Danvers'. As before the first thing that came up was a picture. My hands shook as I stared at their faces. My eyes became misty as I blinked away tears. They looked so happy. And I was there too… technically. Mum's bump protruded out, and my dad rested his hand gently upon it. I reached out and brushed my finger across the bump. A hand made its way onto my shoulder. I looked at Izzy but both hers were clasped to her mouth as tears shimmered in her eyes. Realising whose hand it was, I lightly reached out and touched it. Mouthing the words, thank you, to him I closed down the image and stood back form the terminal.

"You don't have to stop." Izzy whispered, her voice shaking. I shook my head.

"I just wanted to see them. I used to have a picture but…" Finishing that sentence was too hard, so I didn't, I just left it.

"You should ring your friend," Izzy said quietly. I nodded remembering about Simon. The dial tone rang once before a panicked voice picked up.

"CHARLIE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" I pulled the phone away from my ear and went to sit on the steps leading into Ops.

"Hey, Si. Listen things are all a bit confused right now. But you don't need to worry okay, Clary and I are fine. We just have some things we need to sort out." I tried to keep my voice calm and steady.

"Okay, but why are you 'sorting things out' in an abandoned church on Deighton. I'm outside." I sighed, hopping up from the stairs and running back to Clary and Jace.

When I walked in Clary was staring at Jace with a mixture of belligerence and confusion. "Simon's outside." I said to Clary. "Get dressed."

"Dressed? What is she doing undressed in an abandoned church? Is there... Is there a meth problem we have to talk about?" I sighed running my hand over my face.

"Si, just give us five minutes, okay?" Hanging up, I looked at Clary. She stood and for the first time I noticed she was wearing only a t-shirt. One that wasn't hers.

"Um, what, uh... What happened to my clothes?" Clary said obviously also noticing her sans clothes appearance.

"Demon venom. Remember? Isabelle left you these." Jace shrugged and gestured to some small pieces of leather hung over a chair. Clary picked up the knee length leather boots.

"You're kidding, right?" Jace shrugged again.

"She's very comfortable with her body." I rolled my eyes and then stuck my hand over Jace's.

"I wouldn't've turned." He protested.

"No you wouldn't've." He chuckled. I kept my hands over his eyes. Once she was changed, and I had released Jace, she checked herself in the mirror.

"Okay." She went to turn before noticing the rune on her neck. I winced again and clapped Jace on the shoulder.

"All you buddy."

"How did that get there?" Clary flipped around and glared at Jace.

"I drew that." I laughed.

"Okay, listen. I still don't get everything that's going on here, but you do not tattoo my neck. That's creepy." Clary's sassiness obviously amused Jace as he replied with,

"Duly noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die." He looked at me. I sighed, rolled my eyes and walked up to Clary.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a rune." I lifted my shirt showing the black marks on my stomach, before taking off my jacket and showing my arms and neck. "They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans."

"Why couldn't I see them before?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the protections that your mum set up, maybe it was the shock introduction in to the Shadowhunter world, thank you Jace," he tipped an imaginary cap, "Who knows?"

"But you," Drama queen Jace was back. "you already know all about runes, don't you?" He held up her sketch pad and showed a page full of runes. I took the book and stared at them. Clary looked at us blankly. "Maybe you don't. Which is what makes you so interesting... Clary Fray." Rolling my eyes, I left them alone and headed towards the front door. Clary followed after me, and surprisingly so did Jace. I gave him and look, to which he said, "I saw something... behind your friend."

"You're not gonna kill Simon, are you?" Clary asked. I laughed.

"Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it eventually." I said before throwing the doors open. Simon was there at the bottom, looking scared and confused. I ran up to him and gave him a massive hug.

"You okay, Si?" He nodded before getting distracted by Clary.

"What do you have on, Clary? Let me take you home." He took of his jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders. I smirked at Jace who rolled his eyes.

"I don't think we have one anymore." She said vaguely. It was my turn to roll my eyes now.

"Why? What do you mean?" Simon was more confused than ever, his gaze flicking between us.

"Well..." Clary started but was interrupted by a shout.

"Clary Fairchild!" The male circle member from the station was stood between Jace and us. I drew my blade and ran towards him. "If you give us the girl, I'll let you live."

"Clary, what's going on? What are you looking at? What is Charlie doing? Is she having a stroke? Should I call 911!?" Simon rabbited on and on, whilst I kicked the Circle member into Jace's blade.

"This is for my father." Jace growled before thrusting the blade up and killing the man. We stood and examined the body for a second before Clary called,

"Jace!"

"Jace?" I shouted. "What am I, chopped liver?" She ignored me.

"Is he dead?" Clary asked, pointing at the man.

"Is who dead?" Simon was panicking now. Forever surrounded by panicking people. The circle member's body de-glamourized appearing on the floor. Simon stepped back, "What the..."

I sighed. "Could you deglamourize, so our best friend doesn't think we're losing our minds?" He did. I gave him a low bow, to which he laughed and shoved my shoulder. Simon scowled.

"Um... what is happening?" Simon's gaze flicked between the 3 of us so fast it looked like he was watching tennis. Jace shook his head.

"Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside." Jace began to head inside and we started to follow – all except Simon.

"Clary, Charlie, who is this? Your meth dealer?" I laughed.

"If we were on meth Si, you really think you wouldn't know about it?"

"I've seen him before. At the police station." Clary said still staring at the body.

"He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you." Jace tried to get us inside again.

"He's with the people who took our mother." I smiled at the 'our'.

"Right, your little best friend here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you." I nodded.

"He's right Clary. Circle members don't mess around."

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke." Simon was still fretting.

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." I said trying to get him to trust me.

'Char, Clary, I need to keep you safe.' Simon grabbed our hands trying to pull us away from the Institute.

"I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter." Jace tried. Clary's eyes flicked from one to another.

"What are you talking about? Clary... you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help. Clary, please. Clary, come on." Simon was almost begging now. She looked up at me. My heart pounded in my ears.

 **Cliffhanger...! Although for those of you who have watched the show, which I'm assuming is most, it's not really. I am loving writing this and constantly immersing myself in the world of Shadowhunters and I hope you guys are too.**

 **MeemZ101: Thanks so much for your review, so glad that you are enjoying it!**

 **: Glad your liking it. This will end up being an Alec/OC fic however their will be a lot of build up. I myself am the biggest Malec fan and so although I am not making Alec gay he will be bisexual as is the main character - as a member of the LGBTQ+ family myself I am not here to "Straight-wash" the storyline and hope to rep from a different part of the spectrum. One of the main things i love about Shadowhunters as a series is the way that it handles Alec and Magnus' relationship and how by the end of the second series their relationship is so fulfilling and unapologetic and i hope to do that justice just in a slightly different way.**

 **Scribleyellow: I laughed so much when I read this review. In my eyes the only way Charlie thought she would be able to get Si out of bed at that time in the morning and over to the flat was to pay someone to be his personal alarm clock/chauffeur. That's how it played out in my mind anyway!**

 **Guest: Wha-la!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I do reply to every one so any queries/questions/random thoughts I would love to hear them.**

 **Hope you have a lovely week,**

 **Zoe**

 **xxx**


	6. Introducing Simon

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and are not to deep into the January blues. Hopefully this update will cheer you up a little bit.**

Chapter 6

I shook my head.

"I can't leave. It was the Circle that killed my parents. I have to try and stop them." Clary stared at me, before nodding.

"Charlie," Simon's voice cracked. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Si. But this is who I have always been. I wish I had longer to explain, but right now Clary had a decision to make." Simon took a deep breath and took Clary's hand.

"Clary, come on. We gotta go." Simon was desperate for her to leave but I could see the resolve in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Simon, I think Jace can help us." I nodded my head and smiled at Jace, initially he looked relieved before painting a look of pure confidence on his face. He swivelled on his heel and began walking into the Institute.

"What?" Simon said, his face portraying a mixture of confusion and betrayal. We had to make him see.

"Come on." I murmured taking his hand and pulling him after Jace.

"How do we know this Mick Jagger-looking guy is even gonna try..." Jace paused, stopping us. I could hear sirens getting closer.

"Mundane, we do not have the time." Jace snapped before jogging inside.

"Come on, Simon. Let's go." We said pulling him inside. We stood in the hallway leading to the Op's room. Simon didn't look convinced. I looked at Jace.

"Glamour," I made that 'Ahh' noise we make when we realise something before realising Jace was still looking at me. I shook my head.

"No please, go ahead. I need to brush up on my runeing. It's been 10 years. Don't want to accidently set him on fire or something." Jace laughed and Simon made a weird squeaking noise. I turned to him, "Kidding." Jace pulled up his sleeve and began searing in the rune to make Simon see through the glamour. Simon gasped.

"I know. Trust me." Clary whispered soothingly.

"He's, like, burning himself." Jace rolled his eyes, sighed and grabbed Simon's hand.

"Buddy, what's going on, man? I'm not your type, man. I don't even..." Simon was struggling to free his hand but stopped when I assumed the rune started working. He muttered to himself for a bit before saying, "Where are we? What the hell? Clary, is there a war going on that I don't know about?"

Jace smirked and said, "There is now," before walking off into Op's. I stayed with Clary and Simon.

"I think our mother's at the centre of it." Clary whispered and followed Jace.

"You coming?" Jace called which seemed to pull Simon out of his shock enough to move. I giggled at his stilted half-walk, half-run and followed.

"What is this place? There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop?" I rolled my eyes.

"This is the New York Institute. It's like an HQ for Shadowhunters. I was brought up in the London one." I explained.

"You lived in a place like this?" I nodded.

"Lived, trained, worked. My parents helped run it." Simon looked shocked as we walked up to one of the terminals, where Jace and Clary stood.

"So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?" Simon whispered to Clary, clearly not liking her close proximity to Jace.

"He's not a killer. He's protecting us." She said quietly focusing on the screens. It showed a cop sniffing around outside the Institute.

"Specifically, you. It's sort of our thing." Jace said, not helpfully. I glared at him, which received me a smirk.

"Your thing? You guys have a thing?" Simon panicked. I rolled my eyes again. Seriously, one day they would roll right out of my head.

"He means a Shadowhunter thing." Clary explained. "That's what they do, protecting humans from demons."

"Demons, right. That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York." Simon rambled. I laughed and he looked at me. Raising an eyebrow at me, I nodded.

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day." Jace muttered.

The officer on the screen called, "NYPD."

"Won't they find us?" She said flicking eyes between me and Jace.

"No. Our wards will deter them. And the NYPD will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear." I laughed at the term 'typical Mundie thing'. Having lived the life of a Shadowhunter and a mundane it was interesting to hear others opinion. Talking of opinions…

"What is going on? Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" Alec's dulcet tones lit up the room _in a sparkle of joy and happiness_. I spun on my heel to smile at him. He looks shocked for a second to see me smile at him before deciding there wasn't time and looked back to Jace. I laughed and walked over to Isabelle who was working at a terminal.

"He's cute," she said to me without looking up. I was confused.

"Who?"

"Your Mundie boyfriend." She turned to look at me, but started to laugh at the look of disgust on my face. "Maybe not then." I shivered.

"Ew. No. Simon. Ew. He's like my little brother. No romantical feelings there," I finished shivering again. Pulling back into the other conversation I heard Si ask,

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?"

"All we know is..." Jace started, his voice low. "a long time ago the Circle led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed... including my father." I walked over to interject.

"They also ran several raids of Institutes around the world. When they attacked London, every Shadowhunter that was present was killed. Including my parents." Clary placed a small hand on my waist.

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Alec finished.

"But, how is that even possible? It's your history." Clary called.

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?" Jace teased.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm... There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother." If there was one thing that annoyed me about Clary, it was that she was very one-track minded. There was a bigger picture here. If the Circle came to power again, thousands of people could be killed. I wanted to get Jocelyn back just as much as she did, but I wasn't going to sacrifice the world to do so.

"There is. You coming?" Jace said, walking towards what I assumed was the training room.

"Yeah." Clary said following. I looked up at Alec, who subsequently rolled his eyes and went to join Izzy by the terminal. Simon followed Clary and Jace.

"No, no, no. Not you." Jace stopped Simon, putting a hand on his chest.

"Hey, we're a package deal." Clary said, squaring up to Jace. What was Jace playing at?

"Yeah." Simon said.

"There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend." I rolled my eyes again. He wishes.

"He's not my...", "I'm not, like..." Clary and Simon stuttered together. I watched the two stutter whilst Alec and Izzy came to stand either side of me. I could feel Izzy chuckling and Alec bristling in annoyance, as usual.

"We're, uh, just friends." Simon finished.

"Best friends." Clary cemented, and I winced. Ouch, that had to hurt.

"Yeah, and I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes." Simon slapped Jace's chest with the back of his hand before pulling it back and trying to shake out the pain. Jace scoffed. "What exactly are runes?" Izzy decided now was the time to step forward and make her grand entrance.

"They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers." Izzy sauntered forward and ran her stele over her Angelic Power rune on her forearm. It glowed a fiery red. Simon was entranced, although I couldn't tell whether it was by the rune or by Izzy.

"So hot." He mumbled. Behind him Jace cleared his throat and Clary looked a tad offended. "The rune." He stated. I laughed.

"Sure." Simon glared at me before looking back at Izzy. Izzy laughed.

"Don't worry, Clary. I'll watch over the best friend. In fact, I was about to make breakfast." Alec and Jace both took a quick inhale of breath.

"Lethal," Alec murmured, wither to himself or to me, I didn't know.

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." Jace agreed. Izzy sighed, still showing her brilliant smile.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners." So Jace was her brother too? I looked him up and down. Adopted maybe? "This is Alec... and I'm Isabelle." She pointed towards Alec before outstretching her hand, as a Queen, who expected her subject to kiss it would've. Simon, being Simon, awkwardly shook Isy's awaiting hands mumbling,

"Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?" I rolled my eyes again, after which I noticed Jace giving me a strange look. I give him a 'What?' look before he turned back to Clary.

"See? Best friend's safe and sound here." Jace sounded convincing. I would believe him if I didn't already know he was telling the truth.

"Jace, if anything happens to him..." Clary started, sounding like a mother hen.

"Go," I said to Clary. "He's a big boy. He can look after himself."

"Go on, I'll be fine. I think." Simon chuckled nervously, looking back to Izzy.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked getting impatient.

"Training room." Jace moved to head off, before walking back to Simon and clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, uh... don't eat the food. Dangerous."

"Jace, coming?" Clary said.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Jace finished and they walked off into the training room. I went to follow them before a strong hand grabbed my arm. His grip was strong but not painful.

"Should I be worried about your little mundie friend?" He asked quietly, so no-one else could hear.

"Worried how? About getting himself into trouble, or about Isy's fascination with him?" Alec growled at that last bit. I smiled. "Simon won't hurt a fly, but if left alone probably will end up in some kind of trouble." Alec groaned.

"Another person to keep my eye on. They number keeps rising." I turned to look at him.

"You don't have to keep your eye on me. I want to be here." He nodded stiffly. "And you don't need to keep an eye on Clary, I think Jace and I have got that covered." This time he shook his head.

"I made a promise, I don't plan on breaking it." I quirked my brow at him, before remembering.

 _"Look after her, promise me!" I held out my pinkie._

 _A finger wrapped round mine and the voice said, "I promise."_

I smiled. "I'd forgotten."

"I hadn't" He said before moving to a terminal. I watched him get to work before following after Jace and Clary.

* * *

All training rooms look the same. Padded flooring, training weapons stocked in the corner and punching bags dotted around. I smiled as I came in, finally somewhere familiar. Jace and Clary were talking to a blond man, however my eyes were solely focused on the red, raw, circle rune on his neck.

"She's been kidnapped... by someone named Valentine and his men." I heard Clary say walking up behind them, wary of this man.

"By the Circle, Hodge." Jace implored. Hodge. By the looks of him I guessed he was their tutor. The guy who helped them train.

"But that's impossible. Valentine's dead and the Circle died with him." Hodge said, his voice rising in pitch towards the end as the rune on his neck glowed and sizzled. He choked and gripped the rune.

"What was that?" I cut in, angry that this was causing him pain. Hodge, Clary and Jace all looked at me, whilst I focused in on Hodge.

"Amara," He whispered. I nodded.

"My mother." Hodge sighed.

"She was a wonderful person. Very stubborn though." Clary scoffed.

"That explains some things." I glared at her before turning back to Hodge. I pointed at the rune.

"What is that?"

"I swore a vow never to speak of what we did. This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow." I frowned. Turning to Jace.

"That's barbaric. He repented right? Otherwise he wouldn't be here. Why continue to punish him? Aren't the memories of what he did enough?" Clary nodded.

"We can't torture him, Jace. Is there anyone else we can ask?" Jace went to talk but Hodge interrupted.

"If the Circle really is back... and they've taken Jocelyn... Our leader... our leader of the Circle was Valentine Morgenstern..." The rune seared and Hodge held in a whimper. "We thought he wanted to protect humans, like all Shadowhunters. But we never realized the lengths which Valentine was willing to go... the people he was willing to sacrifice." The rune seared again, causing Hodge to take a deep breath before continuing. "Most of humanity would die if we carried out Valentine's plan." I looked at him, breathing heavy and legs shaking.

"But I... I still don't understand. How does my mother relate to any of this?" Hodge sighed before speaking.

"Jocelyn was a member of the Circle as well." I recoiled in shock.

"No." Clary stuttered. "I can't believe it. My mother, she..."

"The important thing is that Jocelyn left the Circle. And so none of this even matters, because Valentine died in a fire years ago." She left. She left. She couldn't have been a part of London. She left. I kept repeating that to myself trying to slow my breathing. Hodge groaned and almost lost his balance. Jace ran to his side and held him up.

"Hodge. Hodge. I'm sorry, but we can't ask you to do this. Clary, we don't have a choice. You understand that, Hodge, right?" Jace panted. This obviously hurt him to say.

"Jace... is right." Hodge caught this breath. "Valentine nearly destroyed the Shadow World and humanity along with it. If he'd gotten the Cup..." The Cup?

"Wait a minute. My mother told me she hid something from someone. If it's this Cup..." Clary started.

"It is." I said, remembering what we had heard at the police station. "The Circle members talking to Luke and Dot were both asking about it." Jace and Hodge looked stricken.

"Clary, the Mortal Cup is the most important object in the Shadow World. Whoever possesses it can create more Shadowhunters." Jace said. Clary looked at me. I nodded.

"And in the wrong hands... control demons." Hodge added.

"Did you know she had it?" Clary stared at me. I shook my head.

"No." She looked back to Hodge.

"If Jocelyn hid the Cup from Valentine, then she's in more danger than you can possibly imagine." Hodge screamed at the rune burnt and seared into his skin. He dropped to the floor and crawled towards the steps.

"Hodge." Jace cried, trying to help him. Clary and I followed.

"I hate to make you suffer like this." Clary had tears brimming in her eyes. I stood, in shock.

"I'm so sorry. Your mother was only trying to protect you. And now you must protect her. Stop Valentine... before he destroys us all." Hodge's voice trembled and Clary and Jace ran out of the room. I stared at Hodge on the floor, before noticing a sink by the side. Grabbing a cloth of one of the racks, I ran it under some water and took it back to him.

"Would this help?" I asked handing him the cloth. He took it and placed it over the rune. It sizzled under the heat but seemed to ease his pain somewhat.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank _you_. We have more information than we had before. You've helped. Really." He smiled slightly and seeing that he wasn't in as much pain as before, I stood, following after Clary and Jace.

* * *

"That's precisely my point." Jace's voice echoed from round the corner. I followed and came across them in hall in front of Op's. "You don't know anything about this. You don't know about me, you don't know about my life... but in the Shadow World, no training and no plan gets you killed." Clary sighed.

"He's right you know." I said gently, alerting them to my presence. "Why do you think I kept my training up all this time? Just in case something like this happened." Clary looked at me, before leaning on the closest wall.

"Okay, so we know that Valentine is back and wants the Cup, and for some reason he thinks my mother has it."

"Could she? Have the Cup?" Jace interjected, looking at us both. I shrugged. It's possible. There has to be some reason that they thought she did.

"I don't know." Clary sighed.

"Look, Clary, you know about runes. You've drawn them. You... you know something. Think, please."

"I've tried, Jace, okay? It's just this empty blackness." I looked at her.

"You never told me that?" I said to her. "Your memories could have been wiped." Could Dot have done it?

"That's not possible. Is it?" Clary said looking at Jace and I.

"Absolutely... if you know a warlock." Jace said, but before I could say anything, Clary interjected.

"A warlock?" I opened my mouth to speak again but Jace cut me off this time.

"Yeah, a warlock, Clary. Immortal beings, they're half-demon, half-human. Sometimes their fingers spark." I cleared my throat loudly. They both looked at me.

"We know one." Clary furrowed her brows. "Dot." I said simply. "She opened a portal so we could get to Luke. Only warlocks can do that."

"Wait, so you're saying if we find the real Dot, she could help us find the Cup and get my mom back?" I nodded but Jace said,

"Unless she's working for Valentine." I smirked.

"Even better." I said heading towards Op's. "She'll lead us right to him. Where's Simon?" Clary and I met up with Izzy and she took her to her room. It was cool. One big stained glass window let in coloured shards of light, causing the room to have a cool, blue toned feel. I chucked myself back on Isy's bed as she went to find Clary something different to wear. I was lucky, that the worst damage my clothes had come to was a covering of dust and a scuff on the toe of my boot. I sat back laughing as Clary vetoed literally everything in Isy's wardrobe. Finally she found a tight pair of trousers and a strappy top, which Clary put on with a sigh. Standing in front of the mirror Clary said,

"This is the least revealing thing you have?" Izzy laughed.

"What? All the naughty bits are covered. A little too much in my opinion." She winked at me causing me to laugh as well. I liked Izzy. She had a sense of humour which balanced out the atmosphere around here.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked. Cluck cluck, mother hen in the building.

"Who?" Izzy joked. Clary looked stricken. "Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys." Izzy came and flopped on the bed beside me, both facing Clary who leaned against a column.

"So, um... you, Alec, and Jace are... what, like, family?" I rolled my eyes. Could she be any more obvious?

"Translation, you want to know if Jace and I are a thing." Izzy saw right through her little ploy. Clary scoffed.

"Why would I care?"

"Because you do. Don't worry. In every way, he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side." I smirked at Clary.

"There you go, see. Jace is as much Isy's brother as I am your sister." Clary sighed and smiled fondly at me before switching to looking tired again.

"A few days ago, all I had to worry about was getting into art school. And now..." She trailed off.

"Is this the part where I give you the pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" Izzy said snarkily.

"Was that the pep talk?" Clary raised an eyebrow. I got off the bed and walked over to her.

"You wanna a pep talk? Here's a pep talk. You were born to do this. Just like I was. You think it's a coincidence that I ended up living with you. No. My parents knew that I'd be safe with you and Jocelyn. Knew that I'd be safe from demons and the Circle and Valentine. And after everything that Jocelyn has done for us, we are not gonna let her down because we were scared. We are going to train, and you're gonna learn about what it means to be a Shadowhunter. And then when the time comes, were gonna find Jocelyn and tear Luke, Valentine and anyone else that's ever betrayed us a new one. Do you understand? We're the friggin' Fray's. We can do anything." Izzy laughed and gave me a small round of applause. I kept eye contact with Clary. "Okay?" She nodded determined.

"Okay, but now we just have to find Dot." Clary said, her voice stronger and more powerful. I grinned.

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history before he kills us all." Izzy said kinda killing the mood.

"You really know how to ruin a pep talk, don't you?" Clary said smirking. Izzy laughed.

"Come on, let's go." She stopped and turned back. "Oh, and Simon is kind of nerd-hot." She giggled and Clary and I rolled our eyes and followed.

* * *

"Let's get out of here, just us three. We can get Dot ourselves," Simon begged.

"Simon, there are demons out there, okay? Actual demons with tentacles that wanna murder us. Do you know how to kill a demon?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"No, but I'm guessing you do and I'm an Internet search away." Simon was bouncing from foot to foot.

"Simon, I really don't think it's that simple," Clary whispered.

"It's not," I interjected.

"I bet you it's not that hard." Simon whispered after Izzy walked past placing her hand on a panel on the wall and opening a cache of weapons.

"Whoa," Clary said stunned. I grinned, walking over to get a better look. I ran my finger along, a longsword shaped weapon, when Jace said,

"No." I grinned at him.

"I have my own anyway." He raised an incredulous eyebrow. I saw Alec walking up.

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission." Izzy muttered.

"A hundred says he spoke to the Clave," I muttered. Izzy grinned at me.

"I don't approve of this mission. I spoke with the Clave." Izzy and I did a little high-five that made Alec quirk an eyebrow, but he didn't mention it. "They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girl does not leave the premises." I choked. Little girl. Aww shit.

"Hey, my name is not "little girl", okay? I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to find Dot." Alec looked at me, almost like he was asking for help. I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes and switched his gaze to Jace.

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary, she's not safe outside alone." Jace tried to get Alec to see.

"Jace has a point." Izzy chimed in.

"Et tu, Izzy? All right, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?" Alec asked sarcastically to Clary. "We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint, and there's this thrift store that she..." Clary suddenly gasped and her eyes went wide unblinking.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Jace asked quickly.

"I, um... Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is." I looked at her. How. It had something to do with the necklace Jocelyn had given her. She was holding it when… when the weird gaspy thing happened.

"Great. I'll drive." Simon pulled out his keys. "What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something." Izzy and I laughed as Simon realised where he was standing. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... right?" I laughed out loud this time as Jace, Izzy and Alec all smirked.

"Possibly." Jace murmured.

"Wait... am I gonna die?" Simon cried. Taking advantage of his sudden panicked state, I grabbed the keys from his hands running towards the exit crying,

"To the BatVan!"

"Hey!" Simon cried form behind me, but by the time he had caught up I was already in the driver's seat. The other piled in the back, whilst Alec sat beside me.

"Get in the back or don't come Lewis!" I called out the window, grinning.

"You can't steal my van. You won't." He said confidently. I raised my eyebrow.

"You realise who you're talking to right?" The realisation, that I most definitely would steal the van, seemed to hit Simon like a rock as he bundled into the back. I laughed and started her up.

 **I love writing Charlie's interactions with Jace, Izzy and Alec. Let me know what you think.**

 **Isanxd: Thank you so much for you reviews. I actually quite like reviews with a bit of substance. I am totally with you about the lack of decent Shaowhunters fics, that's why I decided to write one. I would love to hear about the other ones you like. Always looking for more stories to reads. About the panic attack, i suffer with panic attacks myself and know that almost having one is almost as scary as actually having one. I think things like that actually make characters human and that's what i want from my character. I want to make readers feel for Charlie and actually care what happens to her and i have always thought that having a background really helps that connection. I am a terror for spelling errors, my brain works faster than my fingers can type. XD I had actually noticed the smile thing before. At some point I will probably go back and edit the chapters a bit but I think I've stopped doing that - bare with me. I'm glad that you like how I have integrated Charlie into the world, I do try. I really do appreciate the reviews I get and I love replying. Again thanks for your reviews - having them really spur me on encourage me to write more. Hope you enjoy future chapters.**

 **Csptvt2232: Hi. I have some plans about Charlie's heritage, which I hope you will enjoy. She won't be another of Valentine's experiments as that has been done quite often but I hope you'll be pleased with the outcome. I don't really have a schedule for uploading but I try to upload monthly at least. Hope you enjoy the future chapters.**

 **Got some real belters of chapters coming up soon - hope you enjoy.**

 **Have a lovely week,**

 **Zoe xx**


	7. The City of Bones

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. The last couple of months have been crazy, but i'm so excited to give you another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

We got to Pandemonium in record time, thanks to my amazing driving skills no doubt, and bundled out of the BatVan. Everywhere was quiet. I pulled out my seraph blade as Clary touched her necklace again. She did the weird, gaspy vision thing before running down the alley towards the club.

"Clary!" I yelled racing after her.

"Dot. Dot!" she was screaming now, something which made my skin crawl.

"Clary! Clary, stop! Where are you going?" Jace caught up to her and caught her by her arms.

"Two men, Circle members... the same ones who came to my house, who took my mom. They have Dot. They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them!" She pulled away from Jace and ran, this time I was right beside her. Dot was trying to help us and now she was being punished for it. We ran inside the club, to find it empty. The lights were still flashing but the club was silent. Walking towards the back, Clary pun and started at me.

"No. She was just trying to help us. Now, she's gone." I pulled Clary into a hug and she shook against me.

"Girls, I'm sorry." Simon said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't understand. Dot's like another sister to us." I whispered still holding Clary close.

"It's not safe here. We have to go back to the Institute right now." Alec's eyes flicked around. I knew he was right, but we couldn't just leave it at that. Jocelyn was gone, we couldn't trust Luke and now they had taken Dot too. We had to do something.

"So, what now?" Clary had pulled away from me and was staring at the others. "Valentine has my mom and Dot, and we're just gonna give up? What about my memories? They can't just be gone?" I knew what the last option was but there was no way in hell…

"There is another option." Jace interrupted.

"Don't even...", "Absolutely not.", "Don't you dare!" Izzy, Alec and I spoke in unison. We glared at Jace.

"I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers." Jace said cockily.

"It's not a question of being scared! What you're suggesting… she's not doing it. No way!" I snapped at him. Jace looked taken aback at the ferocity. Clary put a hand on my shoulder.

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" She asked cautiously, knowing better than to upset me further.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace started.

"Who possess the ability to recover memories." Izzy continued.

"A process that can also kill you, so there's that." Alec finished coldly.

"Your bedside manner is abysmal." Simon quipped.

"It's not funny, Simon." I turned to Clary. "What he's suggesting, yeah, it could get you back your memories, or it could get back something else; something useless, or it could kill you! There is such a small chance of getting what we actually need. It's too higher risk."

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it." Alec was berating Jace.

"This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision." Jace said, looking at Clary. I threw my arms in the air.

"Oh no, because why should the people who actually know what's in store, make an informed decision! No, let's leave it to the girl who only found out she was a Shadowhunter 12 hours ago!" My face was flushing and my hands were shaking. How could he do this?

"You can't ask her to do this. She doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared." Izzy interjected. I gestured towards her,

"Thank you!" Clary put her hand back on my arm. I turned to look at her.

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening." I stared at her, outraged.

"Are you mad? This could kill you! How would you being dead, help Jocelyn?" Clary quirked a smile at me.

"What other choice do we have?" She said.

"Any choice. Anything would be better than this!" I gripped her arms. "I can't lose you."

"Then give me another option." She stated simply, shrugging her shoulders. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't."

"That settles it." She looked around us and began to walk out.

"See? I told you she's one of us." Jace laughed. I grabbed his arm.

"If she dies, I'll kill you." I wasn't kidding either, and he knew it. I flounced after her in a rage.

* * *

I didn't drive to the City Of Bones. Even I was sensible enough to realise that anger doesn't help driving. Clary and Simon sat up front with Izzy, Alec, Jace and I in the back.

"How could you let her do this?" I hissed to Jace. He grabbed my hand.

"I won't let any harm come to her." Sticking out my pinkie, I stared at him.

"Promise me." Jace just stared at my finger.

"Seriously?" I glared at him.

"Dude, it's just better to get it over with," Alec muttered, with a bored expression.

"You did this?" Jace looked at him with surprise. Alec shrugged.

"Got her to shut up and pass out." I choked out a laugh.

"Charming!" He smirked slightly at me as I shook my head. I turned my gaze back to Jace.

"Promise me." He rolled his eyes and wrapped his finger round mine.

"I promise you." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled back and pulled his hand away, sitting back. I sat back as well, taking a breath.

"Can I ask you a question?" Izzy asked me, looking at her lap. "You don't have to answer if it's too hard." I took a deep breath and nodded. "How did you escape London?" My heartrate sped up.

"My parents had this plan for when the Circle came. I hid in a cupboard until all the noise stopped; waited for an hour to see if they would come and get me but they didn't. So I got my bag, glamoured myself, snuck onto the tube and then a plane and came to New York." I reeled of the basics but began to frown a little as I couldn't remember what happened next.

"Everything okay?" I was so busy fishing through the blackness that I almost didn't hear Alec's question. I shook my head.

"Is it possible that I've been wiped too?" I looked up at Jace. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose so. Do you think Dot did it?" I shook my head.

"It's a time before I knew Dot. Between getting off the plane in New York and being told Jocelyn would adopt me, there is these… patches of black. Like someone in particular has been wiped out." Alec frowned.

"Only a powerful warlock could do that." I nodded. Looking up at Jace I said,

"I'm coming in with you."

"Are you serious?" Alec and Izzy spoke at the same time. I looked at them with a smirk.

"Oh, creepy."

"You were just losing your mind about it 10 minutes ago. And now you want a go?" Alec's face showed he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm Clary's big sister. I'm allowed to worry about her. I don't worry about myself in the same way." I smiled at the siblings.

"Then who does?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Who does what?" I was confused now.

"Who does worry about you in the same way?" I shrugged my shoulders. I hadn't ever thought about it.

"No-one I guess." Izzy looked sad. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm made of tough stuff." I grinned as the van came to a stop. I jumped out of the van and was faced with the underside of a tall bridge that towered above us. Fire barrels lit up the area and burnt out cars finished the décor.

"Yeah, this place isn't creepy. Not at all." Simon said and I was inclined to agree. Izzy chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Simon scoffed at that.

"Are you kidding me? I was born afraid... which sounded a lot better in my head." Izzy and I laughed before I headed off to check it was safe.

"Let's check it out." Alec said following after me. I rolled my eyes, ahead of the pack, as usual.

"Wait here a minute. I wanna see if it's safe." Jace said, I'm assuming to Clary. I doubt he was saying it to Simon. I laughed. What would be there ship name? Jimon? That made me chuckle even more.

"Hey." I heard Alec stop and talk to the others behind me. I pretended I couldn't hear. "If something goes wrong... if something happens to them, that's on us. You know that, don't you?" I sighed. I had forgotten how much they were putting out on the line for us. We had turned their whole world upside down. Guilt flowed through me like an ice, cold river.

"Yeah." Jace answered. "And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine gets the Cup before we do. She's lost everything, Alec. I know exactly what that feels like. And what's your problem with her, anyway? Your family always used to welcome strays." I grinned. Simon always used to call me the stray Jocelyn had picked up at the market.

"You were never a stray." I smiled again. Alec and Izzy really cared about Jace. They all cared about and loved each other.

"The point is, nothing's changed. We're in this fight together. There's just... a couple more of us." I took a breath and walked over to them.

"Looks all clear." The boys nodded and Jace tuned to call Clary. "Hang on," I said grabbing their arms. "I wanted to thank you. All of you. For everything you're doing for us. I think we forgot how much you're risking to help us, and we do appreciate it. Even if it may not come off that way." Jace and Izzy smiled and Alec nodded. I nodded back.

"Come on, it's all clear. Let's go." Jace called to Clary. I walked forwards slowly towards the entrance. At some point Jace and Clary had passed us so Simon, Alec, Izzy and I brought up the rear. Alec was on high alert, watching for anything that was going to try to harm us. Izzy walked in front, arm looped through Simon's. I noticed Alec stare at the connection and growl.

"Down boy," I whispered to him. He turned to glare at him, which I combatted with a brilliant smile.

"I still can't believe you're doing this," he muttered to me. I sighed.

"I have to, we have no idea which warlock wiped my memories and we have nowhere to start. Except from here." Alec hmph'd.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?" I gasped, holding my hand over my heart.

"You did?" He rolled his eyes.

"Not anymore." I grinned and punched him in the shoulder – hard.

"Ow," he complained, clutching his shoulder. Izzy turned and cocked an eyebrow. When she saw Alec holding his shoulder and me flexing my fist, she grinned, winked at me and faced forward again. "What was that for?"

"That's the second time in 2 days you have insulted me. First my accent and now my intelligence. I don't let people get to 3." I smiled charmingly and walked up to where Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy were standing. Jace noticed Alec massaging his shoulder.

"What happened?" Alec just glared at me and I just smiled at Jace.

"Are we doing this or what?" I said, causing Jace rolled his eyes and Clary to stare at me.

"You've changed your tune." I sighed.

"Yeah well, It turns out I have some foggy patches too so…" Simon spluttered.

"Hang on a sec, both my best friends are about to enter some super scary…" He gestured to the doorway, showing a dark passageway inside. "thing, to do something that may or may not kill them, in the hopes that they may or may not retrieve some memories someone stole from them." Clary, Jace and I looked between each other.

"Yep,", "Pretty much,", "Basically," We spoke in unison. Simon sighed. We all tuned to face the entrance.

"We can do this." Clary whispered to herself, taking my hand.

"Yeah, you can. You're the freakin' Fray's. You can do anything." I grinned at the unexpected call back to my pep talk. Simon went to go in, but I grabbed his shoulders.

"All right, hold up." Jace said.

"Surprise, surprise. No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man." I laughed along with Izzy.

"You're not that funny. But by all means, go ahead." Jace gestured to the door. "Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die." Simon spun and stared at Jace.

"Problem is, now I don't trust you."

"He's not lying. Now. He was before." Izzy smirked.

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please..." Alec said with his usual gusto.

"The Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane." Izzy sighed.

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy," said Jace.

"Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class." Simon rambled to us. A short sigh behind us alerted me to Alec's patience running out.

"I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter." I tuned to look at him. He offered me a small, minute, reassuring smile before turning and leaving. I sighed.

"I don't wanna leave you." Clary was saying to Sion.

"Go be a bad ass Shadowhunter, all right? Get your memories back, save your mother. I'll be right here... guarding the entrance to hell." She hugged Simon.

"Clary, Charlie, you don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting." I groaned.

"It's not like we have an appointment!" I snapped. Clary let go and Simon moved on to me. I squeezed him tight. "I'll look after her," I whispered into his ear. I felt him nod against my neck and I let go.

"You got this." He said loudly as we entered the City of Bones. I turned round and gave him a sarcastic salute before turning the corner. Going down a long set of winding stirs we ended up in what looked and felt like some caves. Water dripped from the ceiling and wind rushed through the chambers softly.

"Well this is charming," I muttered to myself.

"What did you expect the City of Bones to look like," Jace smirked at me.

"Good point." Jace pulled something out of his jacket and it lit up.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's witch light. We carry it to remind us that light can be found in even the darkest of places." I cocked an eyebrow at him. He smiled. "And it's cooler than a flashlight." I laughed as he gave it to Clary and we continued on. As we rounded another corner we came to a large statue of Jonathon Shadowhunter with the 3 Mortal Instruments.

"Is that meant to be the Mortal Cup?" She pointed to the stone chalice in the statue's hand. I have to say, as cool as it was, ever since that Doctor Who episode with the Weeping Angels becoming all the statues, it kinda freaked me out.

"Yeah." Jace commented, answering her question.

"What's that say?" she was pointing to a panel at the bottom of the statue with Latin writing engraved onto it.

"It's the Shadowhunter creed. 'Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies.'" I laughed out loud at that one. Clary chuckled a bit more reservedly.

"My Latin's pretty rusty, but I'm almost positive that's not what that says." I smiled and ran my fingers over the words.

"For Shadowhunters, the descent into hell is easy." I said. My Latin was rusty too, but I wouldn't forget that.

"That should be a postcard." She joked. I smirked and continued on.

"It's this way." Jace said but Clary stopped him. Sensing this was going to turn into a touchy feely moment I left them to it. Rounding the last corner I walked into a dark room. Walking up to a stone panel engraved with the clairvoyance rune, I ran my fingers across it gently. A strong wind instantly swept round the chamber and the torches on the walls lit. I gasped in shock. 6 or 8 Silent Brothers surrounded me.

"Shadowhunter." The Brother spoke inside my head, making my head ring at the low tone. "Come into the circle." Looking at the floor I saw an inked circle drawn onto the stone. Stepping inside, I stared at the Brother. "The search of your unconscious... is a perilous one." I nodded.

"I understand the risks." I spoke loud and clearly, pushing strength and courage.

"If you are not strong enough... the Soul-Sword will kill you." The Brother spoke again. I breathed deeply keeping my heart steady.

Nodding again, I stated, "I'm ready."

"The Soul-Sword reveals all." I looked up and saw the Sword begin lowered above me. At that moment Clary and Jace rounded the corner.

"Charlie!" She called.

"It's okay." I whispered, "I'm ready." I closed my eyes as I felt the tip of the sword touch my head.

 _I was young again. Sat at home in London. My mother sat before me:_

 _"You need to find Magnus Bane. He'll help you."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"He's helped us before."_

 _I was at Jocelyn's now. A tall, slim man stood in front of me:_

 _"Magnus Bane, I hear you've looking for me,"_

 _He was here again. Holding my hand. Feelings of warmth and familiarity prickled my skin:_

 _"We've decided it's up to you. What you remember and what you don't. You have been through so much. I can take away anything you want to forget."_

 _"I don't want to forget,"_

 _Jocelyn was here too:_

 _"Sweetie, you saw some terrible things. Things that no-body ever wants to see. Magnus can take that."_

 _"But they are my memories. Those things happened. I don't want to forget them. I don't want to live in hope that my friends and my family are alive, when I know that they are not. If I forget that things, I won't remember the facts. Don't make me forget."_

 _"As you wish,"_

 _He let me remember my parents:_

 _The man, Magnus pressed his fingers on the side of her head and closed his eyes._

 _But he took something…_

My eyes flashed open. I caught my breath before staring at Clary and Jace.

"What did you see?" Clary asked. I shook my head, not being able to get the words out, and stood beside the wall. All my lost memories were of him. Of Magnus. That's what he took. He took all mention, all interaction between us. He was the one who my mum had sent me to find. He was the one who sorted out my papers. He was the one who gave me a new family and then removed all trace of him being involved. I knew that I needed to find him. I needed to talk to him. To ask him why. I owed him everything. My life, my family. Everything I had was because of him.

"Come into the circle." The Brothers were starting on Clary now. I nodded at her.

"It'll be okay. You're strong enough." She nodded gently.

"Step away, Jace Wayland." He rushed forwards and whispered,

"We'll be right here." He came to stand by me. "You okay?" he whispered. I nodded, keeping my eyes fixed on Clary.

"The search of your unconscious... is a perilous one." The Brother said again. I guess this wasn't really the place for new material.

"Please... my memories were blocked. I have to get them back." Clary pleaded.

"If you are not strong enough... the Soul-Sword will kill you." She flicked her eyes to me again. I smiled as much as I could and nodded. She closed her eyes and whispered,

"I'm ready."

"The Soul-Sword reveals all."

She wasn't in it for very long. About a minute late she gasped and her eyes flew open. The Brothers backed off.

"Wait... Wait, where are they going? We aren't done. We can't be done." Jace and I rushed towards her.

"Clary, do you know where the Cup is?" She shook her head.

"Only fragments of her memory were accessible to us." The Brother spoke.

"It can't be true... what I saw." Clary was on the verge of tears. Whatever she had seen, couldn't have been good.

The Brother spoke again. "Your memory does not lie. You must accept what has been revealed."

"I can't... I can't." Clary was hyperventilating, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it? What did you see?" I whispered, gripping her arms trying to hold her up.

"My mother lied to me. She lied all these years about my father." What?

"About your father? What about your father?" Jace asked confused. We both stared at her waiting.

"My father... My father is Valentine." I felt like I had been smacked in the face. I couldn't breathe. Clary pulled from my grip, running off and I let her. Jace flicked his eyes between me and the back of Clary.

"Go," I whispered and he did. Trying to my breath back to normal, I followed slowly. Clary was Valentine's daughter. The leader of the Circle. The reason my parents were killed. The reason Jace's father was dead. The reason we were in this mess right now, was because Clary was Valentine's daughter. I heard Alec's voice as I reached the top of the stairs.

"What happened? What did you find out? Where's Charlie?"

"Present," I murmured coming out into the night.

"Valentine is Clary's father." Jace admitted slowly. Alec's gaze flicked from Jace, to Clary, and then to me. I couldn't look at him. I was having a hard enough time processing it myself. Looking around, I tried to spot Simon. Where was he?

"Wait a minute. You're telling me this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's Valentine's daughter? Did it occur to you that she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan?" Alec's voice raised in panic.

"That's enough, Alec." Jace put a hand on Alec's chest.

"Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped? Or... or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really?" Clary's voice broke.

"Where's Simon?" I asked quietly. Izzy came back into the clearing, so I repeated my question. "Where's Simon?" She looked at me, panic in her eyes.

"I told him to stay in the van. I've searched everywhere." This night was just getting better and better.

"He's gone?" Clary screeched.

"I can't find him." Izzy apologized.

"You were supposed to protect him!" Clary cried, pushing her out of the way and running to the van. "Simon!"

"Ugh, these mundanes are killing me." Jace moaned. I ignored him and followed Clary to the van.

"Simon? No. Simon!" Clary held up his head phoned dejectedly.

"Is that the mundane's name?" A male voice called from above us. A male and a female were stood on one of the bridge supports, the female holding Simon upside down in her grip. Vamps, if I'm guessing. "I'm afraid Simon's coming with us."

"No! No, he's not a part of this." Clary screeched rushing forwards.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Jace said with a warning tone.

"Careful. We'd be violating the Accords." Alec tried to stay Jace.

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating." I scoffed. The man's eyes caught mine.

"You don't like the term?" He asked, with a cocky smile on his face.

"I just don't think kidnapping is the same thing as negotiating." I answered back sharply. Alec put a hand on my arm. I took a breath as the man smiled again.

"The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people." And they disappeared. Clary screamed for Simon long after they were gone. I just stood staring at where he had been. Our best friend. Sweet, kind Simon had been kidnapped by vampires. I knew he wouldn't be the same afterwards. I turned to look at Alec.

"We have to get him back." Alec looked at me gravely, before nodding gently. I took a breath. They wouldn't let us down.

 **So... what did we think? As you guys know I love to hear from you so leave me a review telling me your thoughts.**

 **No reviews on the last chapter so as always,**

 **Have a great week!**

 **Zoe x**


	8. Preperations

**Another Chapter! I'm actually at home at the minute with decent internet so i figured i would upload again. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

We drove back to the Institute in silence. Alec sat in the front with me, with the others in the back. My hands shook.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"It's been a lot." He nodded. "Getting pulled into this world again after 10 years, introducing Clary and Simon to this side of me they've never seen or known, Jocelyn being taken, Dot being taken, Valentine is Clary's father, Simon being taken and…" I trailed off before mentioning Magnus. I knew Alec could tell there was something big I wasn't mentioning but he left it for now. I focused on the road, before Alec cleared his throat.

"I don't really do this but… if you need to rant or something…" His stilted way of offering proved his first statement. I nodded in thanks. "Or you know, if not me, Izzy or Jace…" I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"You're one of us." I blinked back tears at the sincerity of his statement. I took my eyes of the road for a second to look at him.

"Seriously, thank you."

"Watch the road," was what I got in return. I laughed and turned back.

* * *

We arrived at the Institute, and headed straight inside. Clary was not happy, she was afraid and was taking it out on everybody else. It was starting to hit a nerve.

"I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than... than what you people call mundanes?" Clary, threw her arms around wildly. I leant on the wall next to Alec.

"Because we protect humans," Izzy said gently. I could tell she felt bad. She liked Simon. Clary scoffs bitterly.

"You're right. Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van. Great job, guys. You rock." I stepped up to say something.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." I glared at Alec and he shut up.

"Clary, stop it," I said sharply.

"Stop it!" she cried shrilly. "How can you say that? Simon's gone. Taken. Because they didn't look after him. Don't you care about him at all?!" I snapped.

"OF COURSE I CARE!" I roared at her. She stepped back shocked. Some Shadowhunters in the Op's centre stared. "As you were!" I snapped at them, and they got back to work. Rounding on Clary, I hissed, "Simon is my best friend. I love him just as much as you do. After I escaped London, you and he were the only things that kept me sane. When I would have the nightmares, seeing the bodies of the people I loved and cared about, even though I couldn't tell either of you what they were really about, you were there. Both of you, holding my hands and stroking my hair until I went back to sleep." Clary looked at me, still shocked, but with a softer tone this time.

"I didn't know you remembered that?" She whispered quietly.

"Of course I do. Everyone I ever loved was taken from me; but I had you two. To comfort me when I was upset, to make me laugh, to educate me about all things mundane and not ask any questions. You two were my lifeline, my tether to traverse this new world that I had never been a part of. To start my new life and put behind me the horror story that had become my life in London. Now I know you're scared, I am too, but they," gesturing around at the others, "are trying to help us. They are putting everything out on the line for us. To help us get our memories, Jocelyn and Simon back. Be mindful of that." I finished my speech and leant back against the wall again, my chest heaving. We were all silent for a moment. I had revealed way more than I had ever wanted to, but I think I got my point across. Clary took a deep breath and looked round.

"Sorry," She said softly. Izzy came to hug her.

"Me too. I should have kept a better eye on Simon. We went to the van to listen to some recordings of his band, but I heard something. I told him to lock himself in the van whilst I checked it out but by the time I got back…" Clary hugged her back.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I reassured her. She smiled at me.

"Look," Jace said, "they won't do anything to Simon. They just wanted to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it." Clary sighed.

"But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, "Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hid on, like, the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone." I raised an eyebrow.

"The planet Bongo?" She smirked at me a little. I chuckled.

"We have to report to the Clave." Alec stated. I rolled my eyes. Always business with this one.

"Great." Jace said flatly.

"They have to know we've learned about Valentine." Alec said, facing us.

"What, that he's my father? Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon?" Clary was getting worked up again. I gave her the eye and she took a breath. Damn red-heads.

"Clary, it's all connected. The vamps want the Cup." Jace outlined.

"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters." Clary questioned.

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Alec pointed out.

"Plus, it controls demons." Oh yes, I'd forgotten that little nugget. Thanks, Isabelle.

"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the Cup." Jace finished.

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup. Either way, I lose someone I love. What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?" Clary groaned, frustrated.

I could see Alec about to blow. I put a hand on his arm and said, "Clary." She looked at me and then to Alec.

"I'm sorry. I know this is important. I'm just frustrated." She quirked a small smile in my direction which I returned. Alec's breathing slowed again. "Listen... when you saved my life... I put my trust in you. Now, I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight." I smiled walking over to her.

"That's why I'm going to help you," I said.

"We all are." Izzy finished. Clary smiled. We walked into Op's and Clary walked to a terminal.

"Look at all this stuff, these screens. I mean, can any of this help me find Simon? Where is he, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?" She said a hint of humour telling me that she was okay.

"Actually, no. That was Camille's outfit, right? They're locals." Jace said as we gathered around a table.

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street." I knew it. Always got a weird feeling passing there. I guess now I know why.

"And we came back here? Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on." Clary said, heading towards the doors.

"We need a Clave resolution for that." Alec interjected.

"The four of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves." Izzy added.

"And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not." I rolled my eyes. Stereotype much?

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders." Izzy said with a soft smirk. Then something strange and kind of wonderful happened. Alec smirked back. Not a small side smirk, or one covered up by a hand, a full on, shit-eating smirk.

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently. Right?" He was teasing. I was amazed. Alec Mc. Frowny-Face was teasing. I must have looked shocked because Clary elbowed me in the side.

"Seelies?" She asked.

"Like faeries. The Fair Folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves... anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term." I nodded, still in shock.

"Izzy can tell you all about them. She's got a thing." There it was again. The soft roots of a sense of humour. From now on my mission would be to get him to banter with me. I would achieve it!

"We've all got our things, don't we?" Izzy teased back. I'm not sure what she meant by that but by the look of it Alec did, because he rolled his eyes and looked back at Jace.

"Okay, so what do we do? Cause' I am seriously considering just marching up to the Hotel DuMort and demanding they give him back." Clary said, looking at us.

"That's a bad idea." I put in. "Once they saw you didn't have the Cup, they would kill you and Simon. The idea that you do is the only thing that's keeping you and him alive." Clary nodded.

"So what do we do, because while we consider other options, our best friend is suffering." I put my hands on the table, causing everyone to look at me. "Uh oh, I recognise that face." Clary looked at me with a smirk. I smirked back at her. "That's your idea face."

"Technically they made the first move. They kidnapped a mundane. Now I'm a bit rusty on the Accords but I'm pretty sure that kidnapping a Mundie is a big no-no. Right?" Jace was smirking now.

"The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it." I smiled at him. We were on the same wavelength.

"Hard to argue with that," Izzy said as we stared at Alec, matching smiles. He took a breath and leaned forward.

"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." I inwardly cheered. He was in. Jace clapped Alec on the shoulder.

"I know where to get what we need." We all grinned, except Alec who was looking like he would regret this.

* * *

We drove to the graveyard in the BatVan. As we pulled up, I shivered.

"You okay?" Alec asked. I nodded.

"Not a fan of graveyards." He scoffed.

"Who is?"

We got out of the van and Clary called,

"Whose grave is it?"

"Mary Milligan," Izzy read out, "born January 10th, 1802. Died, January 10th, 1878." I nodded moving off to search.

"All right, Alec, let's go." Jace said as they moved in a different direction.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Clary asked.

"Cache of weapons. Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan." Jace answered. I flicked my eyes over the headstones. No, No, No, No.

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Clary asked again. God, so many questions.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons. Or at least they used to." Izzy finished.

"They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them. Typical mundane failure of imagination." I scoffed at Alec's comment.

"Are you saying you did too good a job?" I ask with a smirk. He looks back at me, and gives me a small smile. I inwardly clap. Progress towards the smirk.

"You just can't let up, can you?" Izzy said, getting annoyed.

"You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel?" Jace called.

"Izzy, come over here. I'm not sure I wanna be on my own." I joked, but she came over anyway. We searched the headstones.

"So what was that? Back in the Institute." I turned to look at her confused.

"What?" I think I knew what she was talking about but I wasn't going to make it easy.

"You blew up. At Clary of all people." I sighed.

"I dunno what happened Iz. I saw red. Clary and Simon mean so much to me that if anyone doubts that, I blow." Izzy smiled.

"You love them. That's what happens." I nodded. "All that stuff you said, about the nightmares, how bad were they?" I blew out a long breath.

"I was 10 years old. I had to listen to everyone I loved being slaughtered, walk over the bodies to get out and just leave them just lying there. How bad do you think the nightmares were? I thought they couldn't get any worse but as I've got older… my fears have changed I guess." Izzy looked shocked.

"You still have them?" I nodded.

"Jocelyn tried to get me therapy, but it doesn't really work if you can't actually tell them what's going on." Izzy sighed.

"And nothing helps?" I smile mirthlessly.

"They've put me on tablets over the years, which works for a while but the body gets used to them and then they just put you on something else. I gave up last year. Since then they've becoming more and more frequent. Maybe it's because I knew something was coming. That something was gonna happen." Izzy nodded.

"Maybe getting some revenge will help. Revenge or justice. One of the two." I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Izzy's phone bleeped.

"You gonna be okay?" I nodded.

"Go do, what you gotta do." I laughed at her sly expression.

"Excellent. He's home. I'm outta here." She called to the others.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Clary shouted after her.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair." She sauntered off.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace called after her. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, coz that narrows down her options." Jace struck me with a mock 'How dare you,' look, to which I responded with a very subtle and mature sticking out of my tongue.

"Jace... over here." Alec called. I decided that my side was sans Mary Milligan so walked over to Clary. I got a small snippet of the conversation that Alec was having with Jace.

"Damn it, Jace, just... think this through. You don't even like this guy. This isn't about the mundane, this is about Clary. What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?" Alec's sharp tone cut through me like a knife. I stopped walking and stared at the pair. They continues talking under their breath before Clary shouted,

"Jace! Charlie! Alec! I think I found it! Mary Milligan!" They both looked over to her before flicking their eyes around for me. Their eyes found me at the same time, staring a mixture of hurt, anger and betrayal, I'm sure, very apparent on my face. At least they had the decency to look ashamed. I brushed past them radiating heat and anger and went over to Clary. "The Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?" Clary wondered.

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." Alec muttered avoiding my eye.

"At least she is now." Jace said with a smile. "Abracadabra." He moved his stele over the rune on the top of the stone coffin.

"Wait, you people actually say that?" Clary looked surprised.

"We people." I corrected.

"No, Clary, we don't." Jace finished. Jace and Alec pushed the top off the coffin and opened the box inside. I smirked seeing the cache. I took out some smaller seraph blades and moved them around a bit. Smiling, I tucked them into the back of my trousers.

"Whoa! Where's Mrs. Milligan?" Clary asked looking in the cache. She picked up a blade and started swishing it around.

"Don't touch that." Alec snapped. "You don't know how to use it."

"What, like at Pandemonium when I killed that demon?" Clary sasses. I chuckled.

"You didn't kill the demon. Charlie pushed it into your blade." I smiled that he remembered before shifting my face back to neutral. I was still angry at him.

"Alec. I'm gonna show her the right way to use it. Do you see what you need in here?" Jace asked trying to stop the inevitable argument.

"No. There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. I gotta go." He muttered. There was no way he was getting away that easy.

"Well, how are you gonna get back in the Institute?" Jace questioned.

"Go in the back. Won't bother me if I'm alone." He shrugged.

"Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here." Jace said, obviously there was some unresolved issues.

"Hey... I understand what we need to do. And I trust you, parabatai... but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said." Alec and Jace clasped hands. I knew they were parabatai. You could tell.

"It's already forgotten. I'll see you at dawn." Jace smiled, clearly glad things had been resolved.

"At dawn." Alec said, moving to leave.

"Perfect. I'll drive," I stated moving towards the car. I think Alec must have been able to tell I was angry because he didn't argue.

* * *

We got in the van and drove back in mostly silence.

Before we got there however Alec asked, "Why did you come with me?" I fixed him with a stern glare.

"You weren't going to leave me there, were you? With them? Wouldn't I be a bit of a cockblock?" Alec sighed.

"I was angry," He said calmly. "I was worried that the mission was too dangerous. And I was upset that Jace wasn't listening to me when I brought up the risks. We're parabatai." He paused. "Emotions are heightened between the two of us. When one of us upsets the other, we feel it. It overwhelms us. That's why I got so angry and that's why I lashed out. I didn't mean to offend you, or Clary. I was just angry." I looked at him. Taking a breath I said,

"I get it. Okay. I get that you were angry, but don't take it out on us. You told me that I was one of you; well so is Clary. She's got just as much angel blood in her system as we do. Give her a break, would you?" He smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'll try." I laughed.

"That's as much as I can ask. Now, come on. Let's see a man about some arrows." He shook his head and we got out of the Van. We snuck in the back and into the training room. Alec leaned against the wall and opened the weapons rack. He got out a bow and gave it to me to hold. I held it, and the un-runed arrows he gave me and we crossed to a nearby table. Placing them down gently on the table, I hopped up next to them. Alec gave me a look.

"What?" He shook his head hiding a smile and began runeing his arrows. I didn't really know what the runeing did. Gave them more power I suppose. Enough to kill demons and vamps with one fell swoop. I noticed a mop of blond hair walking towards us.

"Shit, Hodge." I whispered, as Alec put his arrow down and turned to meet him.

"Alec. Charlie. Didn't know you were here." Hodge said.

I knew Alec hated (and wasn't very good at lying so I said), "Alec is showing me the joy of runeing," Hodge looked surprised.

"Really, what have you learnt?" I looked at Alec as he rolled his eyes.

"To be honest, I wasn't really listening." Hodge narrowed his eyes at me, so I narrowed mine back to match.

All this lying obviously was stressing Alec out too much as he blurted, "It's just that, you know, Clary is..." I rolled my eyes, before staring at him, half disbelieving and half amused.

Hodge raised his head into a nod. "That girl is Valentine's..." I winced as his rune sizzled and hissed. Hodge groaned in pain. "The monster's daughter. There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right?" I shifted from sitting to standing, crossing my arms. Something was off about him and it was really bugging me. Hodge sighed. "I'll leave you to it."

"Hodge?" Alec interjected. "Thank you." I didn't say anything. Hodge smiled before walking over to Alec.

"You remind me of me, Alec." I narrowed my eyes again. "A loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one." Alec scoffed. "Hey... Don't make the same mistakes I did. Look where it got me."

"You have no-one to blame but yourself," I said quietly. Alec looked shocked. Hodge turned to look at me. "No-one forced you to join the circle. You did that all by yourself." Hodge got very close to me and spoke in a low voice.

"You don't know anything about me."

"Maybe not," I admitted, "But I know what manipulation looks like." Flicking my eyes up to Alec's. Hodge stepped away from me and left.

"You have 20 minutes," He called behind him. Alec let out a long breath.

"What was that about?" I turned to Alec.

"I don't know, but all the stuff he said to you, about being in a friend's shadow, ignore it. He was trying to manipulate you. Force a barrier between you and Jace. I don't know why. But he is up to something." Alec nodded and started gathering up his stuff.

"We should go." He said. I nodded and helped him carry his stuff to the van.

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Thank you to the guest who reviewed. Glad you enjoying!**

 **Have a lovely week,**

 **Zoe xx**


	9. Saving Simon

**A/N: Sorry, i know this is late. Life is a bit hectic at the moment. Expect a sooner update as an apology! Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

After we arrived I said, "How long have we got?" Alec looked at his phone.

"Couple hours. Why?" I smiled.

"Well if I'm gonna be staying here, I need to pick up a few things." I stuck him with a grin. "Wanna take this back to my place?" He frowned at me. I rolled my eyes. "That was funny. This is quality material I'm wasting on you. I can't wait til Simon gets back." I muttered under my breath and set off towards my flat.

Arriving outside, I looked up at the tall building with a smile. We went in and I called the lift. Up 8 floors and we arrived at home sweet home. I unlocked the door and let us in. Luckily I lived alone so no-one had been worrying about me. I flicked the lights and grabbed a bag from under my bed. Alec stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well come in then." I said to him. He walked inside and shut the door. I started gathering my clothes before realising I had been in the same clothes for about 3 days. I groaned sniffing myself. Gross. "Okay," I said, "you better make yourself comfy, I need a shower." Alec rolled his eyes at me.

"We're about to go fight a load of vampires and your gonna have a shower?" I nodded.

"Make yourself at home!"

The shower was amazing. I hadn't realised how tight my muscles were until the hot water ran over them soothing and loosening them. I'd just got out when I head a knock at the door. I wrapped a towel round me and exited the bathroom. Alec stood with his blade our facing the door. I grabbed mine off the bed. The person knocked again.

"Charlie! I know you're in there!" I sighed throwing my blade back on the bed. Alec looked at me.

"It's the girl from next door." I said.

"Charlie, I can hear you in there!" I moved round him and pushed his arm down.

"Put it away!" I hissed and opened the door a crack. I plastered a big smile on my face. "Elaine," I said drawing out her name. Her big bushy hair framed her round face making her smile look too big for her face.

"Char Char, how are you?" I winced at the nickname.

"Fine," I started to say something else but she cut me off.

"Where have you been? You haven't been back here in 3 days and you weren't in classes today or yesterday."

"Listen Elaine," I started, "I would love to tell you all about it but I just got out of the shower and…"

"No problem," she said pushing the door and walking inside, "I can wa…" She trailed off seeing Alec sitting on the sofa, not even bothering to glamour himself or anything. "Oh!" She said, as if discovering something really juicy. I gripped at my towel and glared at Alec. Alec just looked at me and then to Elaine. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" I almost felt like saying, Nope! and pushing her out the door.

Instead I plastered on a smile and said, "Alec, this is Elaine. She lives next door. Elaine, this is Alec. He's my …" I hesitated on what to call him. Friend, colleague, brother in arms.

Elaine however took this in completely the wrong direction and said, "Oh, so you're why she hadn't been here, or in class." And Alec Lightwood having no knowledge of modern social cues said,

"Yeah, that'd be me." I slapped my free hand to my forehead. Elaine turned to me and I laughed awkwardly.

"Fly." She looked at me oddly. "So Elaine, I think it's time you were going…" I started. She threw her hands in the air.

"Oh, god yeah sorry. You can get back to your 'shower'." She did the annoying double finger bend around the word shower making me blush and laugh awkwardly. I ushered her out and slammed the door with a shout of, "Bye Elaine!" I spun round to Alec.

"What they hell were you thinking?" He looked confused.

"What?" I stared at him.

"She just left so we can get back to our 'shower'." I did the annoying double finger bend. Alec still looked confused. I continued to stare at him til his expression changed to one of realisation, embarrassment and outrage. I nodded saying, "Yeah."

"She thinks we're… that we're… you know… in here?" I nodded.

"You didn't exactly help that idea!" I said. "Saying that it was you that had kept me out of my flat for 3 days." Alec rubbed his hands over his face.

"What are you going to do?" he said.

"Do?" I asked.

"Well you can't let her think that were… you know?" His face was getting red. Suddenly all my anxieties melted away. The fact that he was hating this as much as I was made me grin.

"Can't I?" I smirked and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey, Charlie!" He banged on the door. "Charlie!" I ignored him and got dressed. He gave up after that and when I came out of the bathroom he was sat on my bed with a face like thunder. I smirked at him before continuing to pack my stuff. Alec's phone buzzed and I looked at him.

"Izzy," he said. "She's got us a way in." I grinned zipping up my bag.

"Nice one, Iz." I grabbed my bag, took one last look at my flat and we left. We walked past Elaine on the way out. I grinned before saying, "I might not be back for a few days. Don't wait up," and winked. Alec growled and grabbed my arm. I laughed as we went back downstairs and I chucked my bag in the back. Getting back in the driver's seat I said, "Wasn't that fun." He glared at me.

* * *

We pulled up just down the street from the Hotel DuMort, and walked round the side to meet Izzy. Going up the steps we saw Izzy waiting for us at the top.

"Izzy. I got your text. Where are we exactly?" She grinned as I pulled her into a hug.

Hugging me back she said, "It's an old meatpacker's service entrance. If we go back there, we come up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort. Perfect, right? We distract the vamps, Clary and Jace have time to find Simon." Izzy grinned to herself.

"Nice one, Iz." I smiled, patted her on the shoulder.

"Okay." Alec said simply and walked past her.

"Okay?" Izzy asked incredulously. "It was hard work interrogating Meliorn to get this intel."

Alec turned round and smiled at Izzy sarcastically. "Great job, Izzy. You have faerie dust on your dress." Izzy smiled as she brushed it off. "And I hate being the distraction." He grumbled. I laughed.

"I don't." Izzy said. "You know, you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so freaking repressed. Alec? Hello?" He ignored her. She turned to me. "What's got his knickers in a twist?"

I smirked and said, "Apparently me," and recounted the incident at the flat. After I had finished, Izzy was crying with laughter. "So red." I laughed. "Like a tomato." Izzy laughed again. "Honestly, you should have seen his face, it was like he would rather have sex with a hippo than me." I laughed as Izzy tuned to look at me.

"Did that bother you?" Her face was sparkling with mischief.

"What are you suggesting, Dr Phil?" I narrowed my eyes. She laughed again.

"Oh nothing." She smiled an all-knowing smile and went to find Alec. My gaze followed her. What did she mean by that? Did it bother me? Did it? I thought about it for a second. Maybe it was a kick to my self-confidence but nothing else. Right?

I caught up with Izzy and Alec in time to hear Izzy say, "You have feelings, whether you like 'em or not, Alec." I furrowed my brow. What was she on about?

"This is not the time or the place, Izzy, and where the hell is Charlie?" He called looking round as he climbed a ladder.

"Here Captain, my captain." I smirked as Izzy laughed. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Stay close, okay. Could get pretty hairy up here." He said before climbing up.

"I don't know. Looks pretty smooth so far." Izzy said gesturing for me to go first.

"You just wanna look at my arse," I joked.

"Oh, and what a sight it is to behold," she shot back. I laughed as we both made it up the ladder. Izzy walked towards the door. "This must be the way." She threw the door open and came face to face with 6 vamps. She slammed the door closed again as Alec and I rushed to push against it. "Well, not that smooth." She said looking around for something to block the door.

"Any day now," I complained to Alec who was trying to rune the door shut.

"Yeah, if you hold the door still, it might be a lot easier." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so it's my fault," I tried to quip back straining against the door.

"It's not taking it." He said looking to Izzy. She grabbed her blade, sliced through a metal pipe and as Alec and I jumped out of the way she slid it through the handle effectively blocking the door.

She sauntered away saying, "Whoever said, "The pen is mightier than the sword," was an idiot." I blew out a short, relieved laugh and looked and Alec.

He smiled, "When you're right, you're right." I tried to catch my breath before the main fight started. We stood in a line, waiting for the main onslaught.

"I really should have got more training in before this." I said starting to worry I wouldn't be able to hold my own.

"I've seen you fight." Izzy smiled, "You'll be fine."

"She's right." Alec finished. "You're good. How long's it been since you've had a regular sparring partner?"

"10 years. I usually just train on my own." I stared at the door as the pole shifted.

"We'll have to change that!" Izzy smirked at me. I grinned. "Do you think they know where we are?"

"That's the idea, right?" Alec said with a smirk. It was back! Was this how you got him to smirk, life and death situations: vamp attack, teasing Izzy, both dangerous places to be. "How long do you think we have to distract them for?" He asked her.

"Ten more minutes." She grinned. I watched as her snake bracelet slid down her wrist and turned into a whip. I looked down at my own that Jocelyn gave me. I stared at it and watched as the metal slid down my palm, transformed into a hilt, and a seraph blade shot out the end. I laughed.

"Ten minutes? Are you kidding? We're liquid lunch in five." Alec cried still focused on the door.

"So let's distract them." Izzy giggled.

"So let's distract them." Alec and I said in unison. The vamps hand had got through the gap and was fishing for the pole. He finally got a grip on it and the growling behind the door got louder.

"You better get ready." Izzy said, as the vamp pulled the pole away and the door opened with a creak. The vamps ran at us one by one. Izzy caught the first with her whip, pulling it to the floor and then towards her. Bending down she stabbed it through the heart and it disintegrated. The vamps hissed and shrieked as more entered. Alec hit one with his bow as I took one down by jumping over it and slicing it through the neck. I laughed as I landed. I had missed this. I twirled around slicing the vamps that came near me. I was surprised how quickly my combat training came back to me. This was my first real fight in 10 years and it felt as if I hadn't been away. I looked round to see Alec and Izzy smiling at the door. I walked to stand beside them.

"This is fun." Alec said smiling at me. I grinned and nodded.

"Keep coming, boys." Izzy made a 'come hither' gesture and we threw ourselves back into the fight. We fought well together, working around each other whilst also covering one another. I noticed a vamp coming up being Alec.

"Duck!" I shouted throwing one of the smaller blades, I took from the cache and catching it straight between the eyes. It disintegrated and my blade clattered to the floor. I nodded at Alec as he stood.

"Thanks," he said. I looked at him.

"That's the first time you've ever thanked me." I said, he grinned.

"It's the first time you've justified it." I gave him the 'how dare you' look and laughed.

Seeing that there were no more coming, we raced through the door.

"How do we find them?" Izzy asked. A crash came from upstairs. I grinned.

"Follow the sounds of destruction." Alec and Izzy laughed and we ran towards the noise. Rounding the corner we saw Jace on the floor fighting with two vamps whilst Clary was being held against a thirds chest, looking like he was about to go in for a bite. When we rounded the corner, he saw us and pulled her in front. Alec drew back his bow, but obviously couldn't get a clear shot.

"Okay." He grinned and shot the wall behind them. It hit the wall and blew a hole in it. Oh, I guess that's what the runes do. Sunlight shone through the hole and encompassed the vamp. He disintegrated as Clary stood back stunned. Alec went to help Jace but I put out a hand to stop him. He looked at me in confusion. I nodded towards Clary who had picked up her blade and was fighting one whilst Jace was taking down the other. Clary got a free spot and stabbed him through the stomach. Jace quickly finished off the last. Clary stood staring at her blade and the spot where the vamp had been.

"I killed him," she said quietly before looking up at me. I smiled proudly. It probably seems a bit fucked up to be proud of someone's first kill, but we're Shadowhunters. Our lives are a bit fucked up.

"He was already dead." Jace said smiling at her.

"Plus, he wanted to kill you. Remember that. She did great, right?" Izzy bounced up.

"Yeah, you did. You should be proud." I swear, if Simon wasn't in immediate danger there would be some smooching going on right about now. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, but... it's not about me. Let's go find Simon." Clary said running off. I laughed and followed. We moved quickly through the tunnels to where we knew Simon was being held. When we got there he was being held against the vamp that took him.

"Simon!" Clary ran forward, blade in hand.

"Stop Clary," I called, "That won't help."

"Listen to her, Clary Fairchild. Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason. Put it away!" We put away our weapons.

"Simon. Simon, are you all right?" I said to him gently.

"I wouldn't say all right..." He started but the vamp tightened his grip on the knife, pushing it further into Simon's throat.

"Stop talking! Now... if you would all just follow me." He took us down a long passageway. Alec was in front me just behind with Izzy, Jace and Clary at the back. I realised he was leading us to the roof. I cocked my brow. Alec seemed to realise this too as he turned to look at me. "Let's go! Come on, let's go! Up here now! That's right, get down there now!" He shouted. We walked past him and Simon and walked down the long corridor. "Get down there or I'll kill him right now!" We did as we were told.

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want Simon." Clary tried. She was walking backwards keeping her eyes locked on Simon and the vamp whilst still moving up to the roof.

"I'm glad you do. We don't! We wanted you." The vamp shouted.

"Well, here I am." Clary started forward but Jace pulled her back.

"Stop!" he said.

"I said "wanted." Not my idea." The vamp continued. "Now, get out! Go!" I couldn't make my feet move. Not without him.

"Not without Simon." Clary said.

"Shut up! Open that door right now or I'll kill him right here." Alec opened the door and went out. Izzy moved past me but I stayed put.

"Listen to him!" Jace called trying to get Clary to move.

"But Simon will die if..." Clary whimpered. No. We were not leaving him. Not after all of this. Were weren't leaving him here.

"Charlie! Clary, go!" Simon shouted.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jace pushed us out and into the sun. I stood staring at the door. Waiting. Come on. Come on.

Simon came out of the door followed by Jace. I took a deep breath. We had him.

"Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" Simon was panicking. I sat down on the steps.

"Why, Simon?" Jace asked.

"They're right downstairs."

"Let them come after us. They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here. I thought you said you watch movies." Jace explained before moving past me and walking up the stairs. Before he passed fully though, he dropped a quick hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him. We nodded to each other.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, it's over. It's actually over." Clary pulled Simon into a hug and I smiled as he gripped her just as tight. "I was so afraid I would lose you. But it's true, you're actually here."

"You know I'd do anything for you." Simon said, touching her chin fondly.

"You don't have to die!" She choked out a laugh.

"I'd rather not do that." He quipped.

"I couldn't live without you." I rolled my eyes. Always the dramatic.

"Say that again."

"I couldn't live without you, Simon. You're all I have left. My whole life just disappeared. I'm supposed to... be this other thing, live this other way. You're my best friend." I saw the hope build up on his face and then come crashing down on the introduction to the friend-zone. I smiled sympathetically as she kissed his cheek. "Don't you ever, ever let yourself get in that kind of trouble again? Got it? Yeah?" He pulled her back in for a hug, kissing her cheek.

"Well... no accounting for taste." Izzy muttered reapplying the lipstick.

"Yeah, you should talk." Jace quipped.

"Hey, I'm sure Meliorn is a hunk." I winked at Izzy and she grinned back.

I heard Jace walk up to Alec who was standing, arms folded, frown in permanent position.

"What is going on with you?" Jace asked him. Alec sighed, looking at me. I caught his eye and gave a small smile.

"Look, can I just say one thing?" Alec said. I tuned in as I was interested to hear whether he had taken my earlier advice on board.

"You will, whatever I say, so shoot." Jace smiled.

"I'm trying to give Clary a chance, okay? I have it on good advice that I'm giving her a bit of a hard time." You could tell Jace was surprised and was expecting a but.

"But…" he said knowingly.

"Don't you think it's a bit suspicions that as soon as she turns up, there Circle are big business again and Downworlders start breaking the Accords?"

"Do not start this again with me, Alec." Jace sounded tired. I didn't agree with what Alec was saying but he was his parabatai. He should at least listen to his concerns.

"She just came out of nowhere, Jace." Alec tried again.

"She has no one." Jace was getting angry now.

"She has Charlie! Just listen to me for one second..." Alec started.

"Alec, stop!" Jace shouted this time causing all of us to stare at the pair. "Just stop. If you really feel that way about her... why did you help us tonight?" His voice had quietened this time. Alec left the question unanswered as he stormed off. I looked between Simon and Clary, who were quietly talking amongst themselves and the retreating back of Alec. Making a decision, I stood and walked over to Simon. I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad your back, Si." I whispered. Pulling away I walked back over to the stairs.

"Hey where you going?" Clary called.

"Have to see a man about some arrows." I grinned and ran after the retreating Alec.

 **There we have it! Next Chapter Alec and Charlie share a Saturday. Thanks LadyDV011 for your review!**

 **Have a lovely week,**

 **Zoe xx**


	10. A Normal Saturday

**A.N: I'm an awful person. I'm so sorry. Work has been so hectic and insane recently but hopefully this chapter will be worth it. I don't know about you bit i really wanted to see Alec just do some normal stuff for once, and who better to introduce him to life as a mundane that Charlie! Also a little insight into Charlie's romantic past...**

Chapter 10

Alec was pissed. I could tell without even looking at his face. His shoulders were hunched and he was walking really fast. Like super-fast – I had to run to catch up with him.

"Hey!" I shouted. Alec stopped and turned to look at me. The confusion was clear.

"What are you doing?" He said, still confused. I finally caught up to him and put up a hand to tell him to give me a minute. I grasped my knees and sucked in a few deep breaths. He didn't leave whilst I was recovering so that was a good sign. I finally straightened up and looked at him.

"How do you walk so fast?" I gaped, still pulling in sweet, cool breaths. He rolled his eyes.

"Long legs." He stated bluntly. "What are you doing?"

I gave him a small smile. "Thought you could use some company?" He looked confused again now.

"Aren't you gonna have a go?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What?"

Alec rolled his eyes again. "I know you heard Jace and I. You know I still don't trust Clary." I smiled and shook my head.

"What I heard, was someone who cares deeply about his friends and his family, being suspicious of someone who could potentially hurt them. She won't…" I added, giving him another smile. "but I can see why all of this would look suspicious. Hell, if I didn't know her so well, I would be suspicious. I can't 'have a go' because you're cautious. That's what makes you a good Shadowhunter, and an even better friend." He just stared at me. I waved my hand in front of his face and he slapped it away. I laughed. "Tea?" He was back to confused again. I rolled my eyes. "We'll I'm guessing you don't want to be around Jace or Clary right now, and I don't want to interrupt Clary and Simon's one way romantic reunion - I'm not a great 3rd wheel, and they will all be heading back to the Institute so I suggest seeing as it is now…" I checked my phone, "8 in the morning, I suggest we go have tea and some breakfast." He didn't speak for a while but I continued to just look at him with a smile.

"What about the van?" he said finally. I shrugged.

"I snuck the keys in Si's pocket when I gave him a hug. Shall we go?" He nodded shortly and we began walking. I knew just where to take him.

* * *

We walked into Java Jones 10 minutes later and Todd behind the counter and nodded at me before noticing Alec. He raised an eyebrow. I grinned and we sat ourselves down at a table.

"What do you want?" I asked. He was raking his eyes up and down the menu. I already knew what I was having so I sat back and watched him choose. He was relaxing slowly; he just needed something else to occupy his mind and right now it was the breakfast options. I grinned at him and he slowly put down the menu.

"Croissant," He said quietly. I smiled and caught Todd's eye. As he was coming over I asked,

"And to drink?"

"I don't like coffee." He said suddenly. I laughed, leaning forward.

"Me neither. You ever tried tea?" He shook his head. I grinned at Todd as he arrived. "2 of the usual please, Todrick, my good Sir." I tipped my imaginary hat to him. He grinned before bowing low and walking back behind the counter. Alec frowned at me.

"You come here a lot?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If that was a chat-up line, it's 'Do you come here often?'." He rolled his eyes, knowing I was messing. "Yeah, Clary, Simon and I come here a lot." He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to?" I grinned before it melted into a soft smile when I knew I was caught.

"I just thought that if you saw how we grew up, how we lived, you might be more willing to trust us." He is eyes snapped to mine.

"I trust you fine," he muttered quickly, before looking like he wished he hadn't. Normally I would have teased him, but I wanted this to work.

"Why me and not them?" I watched as his brain tried to figure out why.

"I don't know…" he said softly, before realising and changing his tone, "Could be the fact that she's Valentines daughter." I shrugged. I sat back, staring at him.

Shaking my head, I said, "That's not it. You didn't trust her before then. That just cemented the bricks in the wall of distrust you had already constructed." He rolled his eyes at my analogy before sighing.

"I don't know what it is, okay. I just worry that with her around, things are going to get messy and people are going to get hurt." He said quickly, again seemingly regretting it afterwards.

"But why would that be Clary's doing?" He rolled his eyes again and sighed in frustration.

"I don't know Charlie! Apart from the Valentine/daughter thing she has done nothing in particular to make me distrust her! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I smiled. Yes, actually, that was what I wanted to hear. During his outburst Todd had brought the teas and croissants.

"Eat your croissant." I said calmly, which seemed to shock him, but he did as he was told. He took a sip of the tea and wrinkled his nose. I laughed and added a splash of milk. He took another sip and his nose wrinkled slightly less. I laughed again before putting a sachet of sugar in and giving it a stir. I nodded towards the cup and he took another sip. This time his nose didn't wrinkle. He sipped, put the cup down and took a bite of his croissant. We ate and drank in silence before I went over to the counter to pay.

"Who's he?" Todd nodded across to Alec, who was sat uncomfortably at the table.

"A friend, why interested?" Todd raised an eyebrow before tilting his head slightly to get a better look. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "What would Davey say?"

"Shall we have a third?" He muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes and leaving my money on the counter, I went back over to Alec.

"You have an admirer," I laughed before pointing to a still staring Todd. Alec shifted awkwardly before grabbing my arm and pulling me out. We came out onto the street and Alec turned to look at me.

"What now?" I smiled up at him and began walking. He fell into stride beside me. "You've never done normal Mundie things have you?" Alec frowned.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, like chatting in a coffee shop, going to see a movie, going clubbing without there being a demon to kill, getting dinner with friends…"I trailed off as his face told me everything. I nodded. "Okay, so in answer to your question, that's what we are doing today. You are having a normal Mundie Saturday." He still looked confused. "You are going to experience what it feels like to be a normal 20-something. Someone who doesn't have the weight of the world resting on his shoulders." I smiled again and this time he smiled back hesitantly. I took that as an agreement before nodding to my apartment building in front of us. "However, before all of that I suggest we get into clothes that don't have vampire shit all over them." I gestured down to our clothes which in appearance seemed fine, but had the feeling of death on them. He chuckled under his breath and headed upstairs.

We dodged Elaine and closed the door of my apartment quietly. I gestured for him to make himself comfortable which he did, flopping down on the sofa and flicking on the telly. I laughed before searching through my bottom drawers seeing if an ex had left any clothes that would fit him. Shouting victoriously, I pulled out a red t-shirt, some black jeans and a black jacket. I chucked the items to him which a grin. He flicked his eyes over them before looking back at me.

"It's either that, or you wear my clothes," I stated raising an eyebrow. "I mean I have a top that would really suit…" He threw his hand up in frustration and went into the bathroom. I grabbed something for myself before replacing Alec on the sofa and flicking through the channels. About 10 minutes later, Alec came out of the bathroom. I grinned and ran my eyes over his body. The clothes suited him better than they had suited their original owner. I grinned as he cleared his throat awkwardly and flicked my eyes back to his face.

"Suits you," I said simply before turning my eyes back to the telly. He flopped down beside me. I turned to look at him.

"What now?" I laughed.

"We chill; watch telly, have a nap if we feel like it. On a Saturday, unless you're one of the poor buggers that has to work, no-one is up at this time. We come to life about 11ish and mill about, before perhaps going to do something about 3. Or like me, you sit alone, at home, immersing yourself in fictional world, whether that be telly, movies, games ect." Alec looked at me, completely dumfounded. I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I groaned turning off the telly and standing.

"What?" He was still staring. I grabbed his arm and pulled him off the sofa before opening the door. "What are we going to do?" I turned at grinned at him.

"Everything." And we did. We saw a movie; some space movie which Alec thought was complete rubbish but nevertheless enjoyed the experience, we got lunch: Alec had never eaten a burger before! (I know, I was shocked too.), we walked round town just letting him take in the sights, and as the day drew to a close I took him to a pub; technically I couldn't drink but I knew a guy. As I pushed the door open, I waved at Jack behind the bar. He grinned at me and nodded towards a booth at the back. I grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him threw the crowds of people towards said booth. We sat ourselves down before Jack came over.

"Hey," he grinned, "not seen you here for a while." I nodded.

"Yeah well, things… got a bit… complicated." I kept my eyes locked on his whilst his trailed over to Alec who was sitting awkwardly next to me. Jack sighed.

"You heard from her?" I shook my head, knowing this would come up. It was part of my life I wasn't ready to share with Alec so I tried to shut it down.

"Nope. Drinks?" I said quickly. Jack seeming to understand nodded before asking Alec what he wanted.

"I dunno, I'm not really much of a drinker." I smiled softly, before nodding at Jack and he headed off. "Heard from who?" Alec whispered. I shook my head again.

"All in good time." Alec nodded gently and looked around. People were chatting loudly or singing along to the music playing in the background. Alec grinned when a group of people watching a football match cheered in celebration. I stared at him. He looked at peace. I had never seen that look on his face and didn't know when I would again. He caught me staring and furrowed his brows. "You look happy," was all I said in response. He sighed before nodding.

"I am." I grinned and cheered when Jack came back with our drinks. Taking a sip of my wine, I watched as he took a sip of the beer he was brought. His face twitched as the taste swilled around his mouth and he swallowed. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's not bad." I laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. I sat back in the booth and closed my eyes, taking in all the familiar noises around me. The last few day's events rolled back through my memories and I sighed. "You okay?" Alec voice pulled me from my thoughts. Opening my eyes I smiled at him.

"Yeah, just thinking about the last few days. I haven't slept since this whole thing started." Alec chuckled.

"Yeah me either."

I laughed before saying, "Surely being awake for 3 days on the trot is bad for you." Alec raised his eyebrows.

"3 days. Wow, feels longer." The sarcasm dripped from his lips as he grinned at me. I gaped at him.

"Did you just make a joke?" Alec rolled his eyes. "You did. You just made a joke!" I laughed in astonishment as he polished off his drink and motioned at Jack for another round. "You're almost normal." His eyes flicked to mine as I calmed down and smiled at him softly.

"Thank you." He said softly, so softly, I almost didn't hear him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ooo, twice in one day, maybe I am doing something right." He grinned before replying,

"Maybe." I quirked an eyebrow at his small smirk before standing and walking over to the old 50's juke-box in the corner. Unlike most it still had all its original records in so grinned when I clicked on Roll Over Beethoven by Chuck Berry. A small cheer sounded as the classic riff started and people ran over to the dancefloor. I wound through them and sat back down next to Alec. He was bopping his head slightly and I laughed. No-one can resist Chuck Berry. We sat quietly enjoying the music and sipping our drinks, when I felt a buzz in my pocket. It was Izzy. I smiled and answered.

"Hey, Iz."

Her voice came out as a relieved breath. "Charlie! Where the hell have you been? Is Alec with you? Is he okay? We have been worried sick!" I rolled my eyes at Alec who smirked at Izzy's audible panic.

"Iz, chill. Alec and I are fine. We're just having a day off. Alec's experiencing life as a Mundie." Izzy chuckled.

"What?"

"Yeah, we went to breakfast, saw a movie, walked in the park, fed the ducks…" Alec rolled his eyes at this extra detail. I laughed. "and now were in a pub." A choking noise came from the other end of the phone.

"Alec… is in a pub." Izzy stated slowly. I could hear gasps and shocked laugher in the background.

"Yep," I laughed casually. "We're having a drink and will probably end the night with a heart to heart." He rolled his eyes again; I stuck out my tongue.

"Well, so long as you're both okay." I smiled.

"We're good Iz. We'll be back tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and I shoved my phone back in my pocket. I mock glared at Alec. "I'm guessing yours is off." He drew out his phone and threw it on the table. It was on, but on silent.

"Didn't wanna deal. I was having a day off." I smirked before finishing my drink. I turned to gesture for another round but found Jack racing towards me, with a look of shock plastered on his face.

"What?" I said quickly as he reached us.

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with it. I didn't know." I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He gestured towards the door gently. Peering round him, my eyes trailed across the room before locking on the figure stood by the door. My heart almost stopped. Stood by the door was a tall, blond woman with striking green eyes. Her gaze was fixed on me. When she caught me looking she began to walk over. I stumbled to my feet gripping Alec's arm. Alec stood behind me whilst Jack stood in front. She rolled her eyes but came to a stop anyway. I put my hand on Jack's shoulder and he nodded before heading off to the bar. Alec stood so close I could feel his body heat radiating on my back. I fixed the woman with a steely glare. She sighed.

"Charlie…" She started. I held up my hand to stop her.

"How dare you come here?" My voice was low and quivering. Fury was melting all self-control I had.

She closed her eyes. "I had to see you." I laughed bitterly.

"Really?" The woman sighed and took a step forward. I backed up hitting Alec's chest hard. He gripped my arm to stop me falling but didn't remove his hand once I was set.

"I wanted to say goodbye. I did, but I couldn't. It was too hard." I laughed bitterly again.

"You want to know what's hard? Saying to your girlfriend, "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." and your girlfriend replying, "Love you too," and then fucking off to Europe without telling you. I had to find out from your mum." I was breathing heavily now, trying to control my anger.

She sighed again, which pissed me off even more. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. I blinked away angry tears. "I loved you." My voice broke as I muttered those fateful words. She gulped.

"Past tense," she whispered. I nodded slowly.

"I've moved on." I whispered. Her eyes flicked to Alec.

"I can see that." I forced a bitter laugh.

"Don't bring him into this. We made those plans together, but you took my money and you left me behind. What makes you think that a year later, you could just show up and I'd forgive you?" She shrugged her shoulders, before whispering,

"I never stopped loving you, you know." I gulped, grabbed Alec's hand and said,

"I did." We pushed passed her and left the pub.

* * *

We didn't speak as we walked back to mine. The silence helped to calm me. We bumped into Elaine as we waked down the corridor. I help up a hand before saying,

"She's back." Elaine's eyes widened before she patted me gently on the shoulder and went back inside. I gave Alec my keys and he unlocked the door. I trailed inside before flopping face-first on my bed. I gripped my pillow and screamed loudly into it. I felt the side of the bed dip but carried on screaming. My face flushed as I stopped screaming and turned my head to the side to see Alec staring at me.

"Do you want me to ring Clary?" He asked gently. I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." I rolled over onto my back and propped my head up on my pillows. Alec sighed and lay back next to me.

"You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head gently. "It might help?" I sighed annoyed.

"I'll talk to you about Nieve if you talk to me about your feelings for Jace, how about that?" Alec went silent, a flash of anger shadowing his face.

"I don't have feelings for Jace." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, you don't." Alec stood and began to pace. I sat back and closed my eyes. I felt the bed dip again.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded gently. "Are you gay?" I smiled, before shaking my head. "But you said that she was your girlfriend?" I nodded again.

"I'm bi." I said quietly. There was a silence for a long while so I opened one eye to look at Alec. He looked confused again. Oh poor child, raised in the Institute. He'd never had a burger before today, let alone knowing the ins and outs of the LGBTQ+ community. "It means I like men and women. Both the same. Romantically."

"You can do that?" I laughed.

"It's a scale. No-one fits perfectly in one box or another. Most of us don't. You can do whatever you like." I had sat up now and was facing him cross-legged. If we were going to have this conversation, I was going to be awake for it.

"Us?" I smile gently.

"I know how you feel about Jace." Alec shook his head again and went to stand, but I grabbed his arms and pulled him back down. "It's okay."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I took a deep breath.

"Look, it's okay if you don't want to admit it. A lot of people find it hard. It's not surprising you would struggle. Sexuality isn't talked about in our world. I mean, marrying for love is a rarity in our world, let alone dating and marrying someone of your own gender. I dread to think about how the Clave would see it. Even if you aren't gay, even if you're like me, for you, who's life has been spent trying to do the right thing, for the Clave and for your family, I can see that accepting something like that, something that could change everything, I can see why that is hard. But you don't have to do it alone. There are people all over the world that would help if they could, but on a smaller scale, you have me. I know what it's like, thinking that no-one will accept you, but if you could see how much everyone loves you, you wouldn't be worried. Alec, Jace and Izzy, will accept you for whoever you are, and if it makes a difference, so will Simon and Clary. They did for me." Alec stared at his lap in silence. "You don't have to decide anything now, but if you do, let me know and I'll help." He nodded softly before laying himself down and shutting his eyes. Suddenly feeling very tired, I did the same and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I woke up quiet early the next morning, but felt surprisingly refreshed. I stayed with my eyes closed for a while listening to Alec's deep breathing beside me. We had only known him for a couple of days but I felt like I could trust him, like I could talk to him, even if he didn't want to talk back. I knew that once we got back to the Institute he would go back to being Shadowhunter Alec which made me sigh lightly. Deciding I needed food, I gently pushed myself up and off the bed and towards the fridge. I cringed at the lack of food and closed the fridge again. I light knock on the door made me flick my eyes over to Alec's sleeping form. I chuckled and headed to the door. Elaine stood on the other side. She smiled and passed me a bag of food. I furrowed my brows at her.

"I guessed you wouldn't have anything so I got you enough for this morning." Never had I felt more grateful for her than at this moment. I smiled genuinely. "He still asleep?" She nodded past me to the bed.

"Yeah, guess we were both shattered." I smiled fondly at him. Elaine laughed gently before patting my gently.

"Eat. You'll feel better." I nodded as she left. Bringing the bag to the table I saw all the ingredients for pancakes. I rolled my eyes at her forethought, and started cooking. 10 minutes later Alec had woken and had dragged himself to the table. I put some on his plate and he tucked in. I had a weird sense of deja vu. Only a few days ago, I had made the same pancakes for Simon, Clary and I before all of this started. I shook my head at how fast it had all happened. I sat down opposite and started to eat. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look at him. After a minute or two of him staring, I cleared my throat.

"Nieve was my girlfriend about 2 and a half years ago," I said slowly, trying not to mumble. Alec said nothing, he continued to look at me. I rolled my eyes and continued, "I met her when I was 18, just after I started college. She came into Java Jones and I hadn't seen her before and I thought she was beautiful, so I smiled at her. She came over to talk and we found out we were both going to City. It turned quite quickly into something more." I sighed lightly, before looking at Alec, "I loved her," I croaked out, still having a hard time saying it. "Well, I thought I did and I thought that she loved me, but one day out the blue, she disappeared. I looked all over for her, but she had left her apartment, dropped out of her classes, everything. It wasn't until I asked her mum, that she told me she had gone to Europe." I shrugged. "We had always talked about starting in London, and going all over the place; but she decided to go on her own, not tell me and leave me behind." I quickly brushed a tear off my cheek, before clearing my throat again. "Yesterday was the first time, I've seen her in a year. Exactly a year." Alec nodded lightly. "There you go. That's it." Alec nodded again before sighing.

"She wasn't that good looking," He stated with a smirk. A laugh bubbled up from the bottom of my throat. He grinned at me as I laughed.

"I'm gonna miss this you." I smiled sadly. Alec's face shifted into a frown, before shifting back again to a small smile.

"Me too." I furrowed my brow at him.

"Well as long as you remember that you've got someone on your side this time, but if you're being unreasonable, I'll call you out on it." He nodded his head with a small smile.

"Noted." I grinned as we continued to eat.

 **We're** **l** **earning a little bit about who Charlie is now,getting a bit deeper into her character and her relationship with Alec.**

 **No reviews on the last Chapter but i hope you all enjoyed it anyway.**

 **Have an amazing week,**

 **Zoe xx**


	11. Back to Reality

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I thought i had uploaded way sooner than i actually had. As an apology were going to get two chapters tonight! HOORAY! Also for people that didn't know Nieve is pronounced NEE-VE.**

Chapter 11

We took our time to get back to the Institute. I'm not quite sure why. We knew we needed to get back and it wasn't as if we didn't want to go back; we did, we just, I suppose we just liked not being Shadowhunters for a day. I smiled up at Alec, but sighed when I noticed the hands behind the rigid back and the frown set back on his face. I touched his arm lightly, to which he nodded lightly and headed in. I waited for a second watching him before following him in.

We were greeted at the door by Izzy who had her arms thrown round Alec. He hugged her back with more ease than normal and patted her back. Izzy beamed at the contact before noticing me and letting him go.

"Cope without us?" She laughed,

"We had it under control." I raised an eyebrow. She laughed again and came over to hug me.

I hugged her back before saying, "Where's Clary? I have to talk to her." Izzy motioned upstairs.

"In her room, I think. You okay?" I nodded lightly, ignoring the look Alec was giving me. I squeezed her hand before walking part her to Alec.

"Relax," I muttered as I passed him, and got a short sigh in response. I grinned behind me to him and headed upstairs. I made the short journey to Clary's room and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling inside and the door opened quietly. Simon smiled at me before motioning for me to come in. Clary was sleeping on the bed so we took a seat in two of the armchairs next to the window. We didn't speak for a while until Simon cleared his throat and whispered,

"Why didn't you stay?" I smiled gently.

"You had Clary, he had no-one." This answer didn't seem to satisfy him.

"You just left. I had been through the most terrifying experience of my life and you left."

"You didn't need me Simon. Or want me." Simon opened his mouth to speak but I put up a hand to stop him. "You've been in love with Clary for nearly 10 years. At that moment in time, you wanted her. You needed to hold her, even if it wasn't exactly how you'd like. We've been mates for a long time Simon, but I could never compete with her. Unrequited love interest trumps best friend every time." Simon was shaking his head now. "You were out of there for almost 10 minutes and you never looked at me once; and you wouldn't have done if I hadn't of come over. I was there too Simon. We all were. Clary wasn't the only one to risk her life to save you. You'd do well to remember that." Simon's eyes were on his lap. I touched his knee lightly. "I'm not angry, that's just my reasoning for going after Alec instead of staying. He needed someone and I was free." He smiled lightly and sat back in his chair.

"Do anything interesting?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Had tea and a croissant, went to see a film, had lunch, went for a walk, had dinner, went to the pub…" I rattled of the list of things that we had done, before stopping short. Simon narrowed his yes at me.

"What?" I rolled my eyes knowing I would have to tell him. I took a deep breath before saying quickly,

"Nieve's back." Simon's eyes bulged from his skull before he stood up and threw a pillow at the sleeping Clary. She jolted awake eyes wide with panic. He stood at the end of the bed facing the glaring redhead.

"Nieve's back." He said and she stopped glaring, switching her gaze to me. I rolled my eyes at the dramatics as they both came to join me. Clary gripped my hand.

"Yesterday was a year," she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot." I smiled gently tapping her hand.

"Where was she?" Simon asked also staring at me in concern.

"The pub." Simon raised his eyebrows.

"So Alec…" I nodded softly.

"He was there." Clary and Simon looked at each other before turning back to me.

"Does he… know?" Clary stuttered out. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he was really cool about it." Clary and Simon raised an eyebrow at each other. I rolled my eyes. "You just need to get to know him. _Outside_ of the Institute. He's different outside. More relaxed." I smiled gently remembering the grin on his face and wondering when I would next see it. Clary looked at me strangely before changing the subject back to Nieve.

"So, what did she say?" My heart sped up and I could feel myself getting annoyed.

"It was too hard to say goodbye." I spat out in anger. Clary jumped up from her chair and started to pace and Simon became very still. They were pissed. I looked at Clary and watched her ball her fists. "In 3, 2, 1…" I muttered to myself.

"HOW DARE SHE?!" Clary exploded. I sat back in my chair and watched as Simon got up to join her and they paced parallel to each other. They always did this when they were angry.

"Who does she think she is?" Simon said, through gritted teeth.

"SHE GOES AWAY FOR A YEAR, LEAVING YOU ON YOUR OWN, NOT KNOWING WHERE SHE IS, WHAT'S SHE DOING OR IF SHE IS EVEN ALIVE, AND THEN TELLS _YOU_ IT WAS HARD?!" I winced at her high pitched screech.

"She also told me she still loved me." I added, which threw Clary into a spinning rage again. The door opened quietly and Jace stuck his head in.

"Out!" The three of us echoed, Clary shouting whilst Simon and I were slightly calmer. I mouthed an apology at him as he left. He just grinned and shut the door.

"SHE LOVES YOU! LOVE! HA! SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD!" Clary.

"How can she think she can just turn up after all this time?!" Simon.

I started to giggle at their respective reactions. Clary was all fire and shouting, whilst Simon was the kind to seethe quietly. I waited for a few minutes, watching them clam down. Simon came back to join me first and Clary followed a moment later.

"Better?" I asked them with a smirk. Clary just looked dumfounded.

"How are you so calm about this?" I shrugged.

"I dunno," I started before pausing, "Maybe it's because I don't have feelings for her anymore. I've moved on." Clary and Simon stared at me.

"When did that happen?" Simon asked curiously. I shrugged again.

"I didn't know it had until I saw her. I was angry about what had happened and how it had affected me at the time but it didn't hurt, like it did before. When I looked at her, I felt anger but nothing… else." Clary and Simon grinned.

"Does this mean we can trash talk her now?" Simon whispered eagerly. I hooted with laughter but noticed Clary looking at me seriously.

"Can we?" She said. I grinned at nodded. Clary flew from her seat again.

"Thank god! I'm sorry Char, but she was horrible. She was rude and shallow and looked down on us every time she came to visit." Simon joined her.

"She never laughed at my jokes and never let you hang out with us! You missed an entire season of Teen Wolf because of her!" I laughed.

"I caught up!" Simon looked affronted.

"Caught up? Caught up! We watch together. That's the rule. When I say you missed an entire season I missed it too. We had to binge watch it!"

"You love binge watching stuff!" I pointed out.

"True," he admitted, "But not because I have to, to be on par with the next series." I rolled my eyes as Clary cleared her throat.

"Back to Nieve." Simon and I grinned at turned to face her. Clary sat and looked deep into my eyes. "You deserve so much better than that." I nodded as a knock on the door pulled us out of our moment. "Come in!" She shouted, not pulling her eyes from me. Jace's head came round the door again.

"Everything okay now?" He asked looking to Clary and then to me, missing Simon completely.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking," Simon called sarcastically. I laughed before turning back to Jace.

"We're all good. I was just leaving." I stood, but Clary didn't let go of my hand. I looked down at her. "Seriously, I'm good. She can't infect this as well." Clary nodded and let go of my hand. I patted Simon on the shoulder and followed after Jace. He was just ahead of me walking down the corridor.

"Hey," I shouted to grab his attention. He turned round to look at me before gesturing towards one of the back training rooms. I furrowed my brows but went ahead of him. When we were inside he closed the sliding doors and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk," He looked nervous, "About Alec." I frowned at him.

"What about Alec?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye. Jace sighed before leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. I stayed standing and waited for him to elaborate. He raised his head and said,

"Is he alright?" I almost laughed at the question. One parabati asking me if the other is okay?

"Why don't you ask him?" I put a hand on my hip, confused as why he had come to me.

"He's pissed at me." I stared at him. Jace just stared back.

"Can you blame him?" I said finally, the silence irritating me. Jace sighed again, this time in frustration.

"How can you say that? She's your sister?" I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for reminding me, I'd forgotten." He was starting to piss me off.

"Then how can you defend him?"

"I don't condone what he said. But I can see where he is coming from. He and I have talked about this. He knows that Clary isn't gonna hurt anyone, but he's worried. About you, about Izzy, about the Institute. He has all this pressure on his shoulders and now Valentine and the Circle are forcing their way up out of the woodwork at the exact same time as we show up? He's just being cautious. And you, as his parabati, should have his back, no matter what. No matter your opinions or your obvious growing feelings for Clary." He tried to interrupt but I cut him off. This needed to be said and I was worried I'd chicken out if I didn't say it now. "Look, I'm not blind. Whatever attraction there is between the pair of you, can't effect your relationship with Alec. The parabati bond is so strong, but if you weaken it over something so stupid…" I trailed off; he knew where I was going. "Talk to him. Listen to him. That's all he wants. Is for you to listen." Jace nodded and left, I assume in search of Alec.

I sighed before looking at the training room around me. I walked over to a pile of staffs strewn on the floor and picked one up. I hadn't used one in years. I twirled it around in my hand, getting used to the weight and feel of it. Steeling my gaze on the dummy set into the middle of the floor, I twirled, moving the staff as an extension of my hand. It cut through the air and hit the dummy with a dull thud. Flipping backwards, making sure to keep my staff from touching the floor, I landed in what Simon would call the Superhero Position – on one knee and the fist gripping the staff flat on the ground. I stood again and jumped at the dummy hitting it over the head and using the momentum to move me round to the other side. A quite clapping caused me to turn my attention to Izzy, who was standing in the doorway. I rolled my eyes as she came forward.

"Bit rusty," I admitted. She shook her head with a smile.

"No, you're a natural." I laughed as she walked past me and picked up a staff. My eyes followed her as she twirled it around her body expertly before bringing it tight to her side. I grinned as she fixed me with a mischievous glance.

"Bring it." I laughed as she ran forward. I sank to the floor, ducking underneath the oncoming staff, and stuck my leg out to try and trip her. Izzy however, being the badass Shadowhunter she is, foresaw this and jumped over it. Twirling round and up, I narrowed my eyes playfully whilst Izzy fixed me with an identical stare. We parried against each other for a while before we called it a draw and flopped onto the floor. I caught Izzy's eye and began to laugh with exhaustion. Izzy joined me a few seconds later as we pulled ourselves to the nearest wall and leaned against it. Izzy took my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here," She whispered, "We all are." I smiled softly and rested my head on hers.

"Me too." She sighed.

"Good," she stated, "We need someone like you here. Someone that can see past all the…" Izzy seemed at a loss for the right word so I figured I'd help her out.

"Bullshit?" I offered. She nodded.

"Yeah. You see through Jace's bullshit, and Alec's bullshit and my bullshit and even the Clave's bullshit…" She paused again. "We're lucky to have found you." I closed my eyes.

"I'm lucky to have found you all. I'm finally starting to feel I'm where I belong." I rolled my eyes when I replayed that sentence in my head. "Ergh, that sounded so cheesy." Izzy chuckled and muttered,

"I liked it." We sat like that for a good 10 minutes before a cough at the door pulled us away. Alec stood by the door, looking awkward. Izzy and I grinned as we stood. He kept his eyes locked on me, so Izzy nodded and left.

I went to take a step back and said, "What have I done now?" Alec's brows furrowed.

"Nothing." I raised my eyebrows and took a breath of relief.

"Good, coz' normally when people want a word, I've done something wrong, and I genuinely had no idea so…" I rambled. Alec stuck up a hand to stop me.

"I wanted to thank you." This time I did take a step back. I stared at Alec in bewilderment.

"Why?" Alec sighed, obviously finding this difficult.

"Whatever you said to Jace must have struck a chord. He apologised and said that in future he would try to listen better." I grinned. Good boy Jace. "So whatever you said to him, thank you."

"How do you know I said anything?" I raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. A small smirk worked its way onto his face.

"Because you can't ever keep your mouth shut…" He started. I opened my mouth in protest but he ignored me. "and he started off the apology with, 'I've just had a bollocking of Charlie…" I nodded appreciatively at the British term but said nothing. "So thank you."

"But…" I started again.

"Just take the damn thank you would you!" Alec snapped. His voice sounded angry but his eyes radiated amusement. I laughed.

"You're welcome." He nodded stiffly before turning away. I chuckled before running to catch up with him.

"So, what we doing now?" I whispered conspiratorially. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm heading to Op's. I don't know what you're doing?" Alec snarked. I rolled my eyes but continued to follow him. He sighed frustrated. "When will I be rid of you?" He muttered light-heartedly under his breath. I laughed and looped my arm through his.

"Oh no buddy, were friends now. We've reached that point. You ain't never getting rid of me."

"By the angel," Alec muttered but didn't remove my arm.

* * *

We reached Op's and settled round one of the monitors. Shadowhunters milled around us, doing whatever it is that Shadowhunters did. I wasn't actually very clear on that.

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked up at Alec. He sighed but nodded, however before I could open my mouth to speak Simon came flying out of a back corridor with Clary shouting after him.

"Simon, what are you doing?" I sighed, shot an apologetic look at Alec and followed after the pair.

"I already told Isabelle, they can't keep me prisoner here." I raised an eyebrow.

"Prisoner?" I asked, confused.

"Wait, what... Simon! Where are you going?" Clary ran round in front of Simon to stop him, whilst I came to his side and gripped his arm.

"I'm going home, Fray's. And if you haven't already completely drunk their Kool-Aid, then you two will be coming with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Simon…"I started. He turned to glare at me. I winced and let go of his arm. He had never looked at me like that before.

"You might already be caught up in this madness, but there is still time to save Clary." I reeled back, hurt at his words. Clary also looked at him with an open mouth shock.

"Simon." Clary gasped. He turned to look at her and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." He looked to me again. "That came out wrong. You too damn stubborn to see what I see. This place is dangerous. These people are dangerous." I shook my head.

"I am these people." Simon huffed before turning back to Clary and starting at her.

"You know I can't." Clary whispered. Simon gripped her arms.

"Yes, you can, it's... It's not safe here." The lift behind us dinged and heavy footsteps came to a halt in front of the exit.

"In fact, this is the safest place she could possibly be." Jace's arrogance threw Simon over the edge.

"You don't get to talk to me, Captain America!" He snapped.

"Considering I'm the guy with the weapons, I get to say what I want." I shot Jace an angry look which he promptly ignored. Simon however was so pissed he launched himself towards Jace.

"Okay, come at me, bro!" He yelled as Clary and I pulled him back, knowing that if we didn't Jace would have Simon on his back in 2 seconds flat.

"Oh, yeah?" Jace taunted from behind us. I kept my grip firm on Simon as he tried to get at Jace.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, what is your problem?" Clary snapped as we pushed Simon away.

"He's my problem!" Simon gestured angrily at Jace. "He's just like Kirk Duplesse from high school. Do you remember him? Total jerk with the square jaw. Smelled like body spray, always bullying people. Why don't you do your own homework? Just once, yeah?" I pushed Simon back again.

"If you had forgotten, Jace helped rescue you form the vamps. He risked everything to get you out of there! We all did!" I hissed at Simon, becoming really fed up with his attitude. Simon just rolled his eyes and pushed past us.

"I can take care of myself." He muttered as he headed for the doors.

"I'm not saving his ass a second time..." Jace mocked as Clary went to follow.

"Really, Jace? Simon! Hey" Clary ran after Simon as I stayed rooted to the spot. Taking a deep breath I looked at Jace. He nodded gently.

"You didn't exactly help." I said through gritted teeth. Jace shrugged and walked past me. I rolled my eyes and turned to follow him back to the main table where Alec, Izzy and Hodge were gathered. I frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He alright?" Izzy nodded to where Clary and Simon were still arguing. I nodded mutely and looked at Alec.

"Magnus Bane," was all he said and I felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out. I blinked my eyes rapidly to push away the dark spots that were collecting in my vision and took some steady deep breaths. When my vision returned, everyone was staring at me with varying expressions of concern, interest and suspicion (Hodge).

"Something we should know?" Hodge bit out, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes and turned to see Clary walking up. I looked at her, but she shook her head. I nodded and turned back to the group.

"What's going on?" Clary said, noticing the stares.

"Alec told Charlie what we were doing here, aka. Magnus Bane, and she had some kind of… I dunno, it was weird." Jace whispered to Clary as she turned to stare at me.

"Have you been having dreams too?" I shook my head gently.

"That's what I remembered. With the Silent Brothers." Clary gasped and the others looked intrigued. "Magnus Bane was who my mother told me to find," I continued. "He was the one who sorted the adoption, not Luke." Clary looked confused. "He gave me a family, and then wiped my memory so I didn't know it was him." I looked around at the group who all looked confused now.

"But why did he help you?" Hodge asked suspiciously. I shrugged.

"Because my mum asked him too." Hodge scoffed.

"Magnus Bane doesn't do anything for free."

"Well I didn't give him anything, except a letter from my parents. So whatever that letter said convinced him to help." Hodge grumbled under his breath before turning to the screen in front of us.

"Magnus Bane." A picture came up on the screen. It looked like he was in Egypt or somewhere of that ilk. "He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite... and quite excessive." Hodge shuffled through several pictures of Magnus before stopping on one in particular. I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait, we saw him." I said to Clary. "At the club. We bumped into him when we were leaving." Clary raised her eyebrows in recognition before joking, "He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta."

I smiled as Izzy said, "Guetta's already a Downworlder. Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?" I chuckled along with her but stopped short when Alec snapped,

"Can you three focus? This is not a joke." I gave him a look. He stared back emotionless.

"Someone needs to get slayed." Izzy muttered under her breath.

"Alec's right. Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters." Hodge narrowed his eyes on me. "Except for your parents, it seems."

"Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?" Clary piped up, causing Hodge to remove his gaze and me to let go of the breath I was holding.

"Yes, one of the best. But "help" might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic." I furrowed my brows. Then why did he help me. I didn't give him anything.

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything." Jace agreed sitting next to Alec.

"Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them." Alec added stoically.

"Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Jocelyn..." Hodge muttered under his breath before hissing as his rune sizzled against his skin.

"Hodge, your rune. You okay?" Clary asked, looking concerned. Hodge waved it off. "So how do we find Magnus?"

"We don't. Magnus finds us. We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding." Jace had his thinking face on. After only knowing him for a few days I had become very accustom to his various facial expressions.

"And I know exactly where we do it." Izzy smiled and jumped off the table. Walking round Hodge she took the tablet from his hand and clicked around til she found what she was looking for. She grinned as a poster came up on the screen for what looked like a party. I raised an eyebrow at Izzy whilst Hodge chuckled.

"A Downworld rave. Nice, Izzy." Jace muttered appreciatively.

"And where'd you get that?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders. From what I hear, Magnus likes to party." Izzy threw a dazzling grin at Alec.

"He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him." Alec muttered.

"Of course he will. He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight." I said to Alec. "The hardest place to find a specific Downworlder, will be at a party full of Downworlders."

"I don't know, it's seems..." Alec was obviously unsure about this plan so I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Trust me. If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year." I smiled at Izzy. This was getting interesting.

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism." Hodge added, before a strange look morphed onto his face. "Or his greed. Come with me."

"Oh," I whispered to myself, "That's his idea face, looked more like he had just shit himself." Clary giggled form beside me. I grinned at her as we followed Hodge into the training room. He knelt on the floor and opened a panel with his stele. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. A massive gemstone was set in the middle of gorgeous silver detailing, that was slightly aged and worn with time.

"Is that real?" Izzy gasped from next to me.

"A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby. And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt." I was shaken out of my daze by that little morsel.

"What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?" I wrinkled my nose as Clary looked as freaked out as I did.

"Warlock gets around." Jace joked causing Clary, Izzy and I to grin.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons." Beautiful and useful. Magnus had good taste.

"It's so beautiful." Izzy was still in her daze as she gazed at the necklace longingly.

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace. Offer it to him. He might just take the bait." We nodded as the plan began to settle in our minds.

"I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does." Jace said, swishing out of the room. I rolled my eyes as Iz took out hands and pulled us upstairs.

"It will not take us all day to get ready!" I called as Iz pulled us along.

"I know," Izzy laughed as she continued to drag us towards her room. "We've got girl talk to have." I groaned as Clary laughed. She knew I was no good at girl-talk. She had tried to teach me the art but I had never got it. I was not looking forward to this!

 **Another update will be up soon.**


	12. The Club

Chapter 12

I knew I would hate this! Izzy set Clary and I on her bed and grinned at us like a wolf who has just discovered its prey. She turned her attention to Clary first which gave me a moment to breathe.

"So…" she began, "You and Jace? Spill." I grinned along with Izzy as we looked at Clary expectantly. Her face flushed almost as red as her hair and she flopped back and lay down.

"I dunno," was all she said. I raised an eyebrow incredulously. Clary caught my eye and sighed. "He confuses the hell out of me. One minute he is kind and flirty and the next he's acting like it's all business." Izzy laughed and joined us on the bed.

"That's men for you." She chuckled.

"Well, do men have to be so damn confusing?!" Izzy and I looked and each other, grinned and quipped, "Yeah," in unison. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Well as someone who had grown up with Jace and knows him better than anyone, I can tell you that he definitely likes you." Izzy shoved Clary's shoulder excitedly.

"And as someone who has known Jace for 5 minutes, and literally knows nothing about him, I can also tell you that he definitely likes you," I added and Clary burst into an embarrassed smile. Izzy smiled before turning her eyes onto me. I gulped.

"What were you and Alec up to yesterday?" I chuckled.

"You know, normal mundie things. Movies, dinner, went for a walk in the park, pub." I listed with a smile. Izzy and Clary raised an eyebrow each before grinning at each other. "What?" I asked, beginning to get a little freaked out by the shark-like grins.

"Doesn't that all sound a bit…" Clary trailed off.

"Date-y?" Izzy offered helpfully and Clary nodded. I frowned at them.

"Date-y? What the hell does that mean?" Clary and Izzy (Clizzy?) rolled their eyes.

"Ok," Izzy's voice was slow, like she was trying to explain how to read to a 2 year old. "If you were going to go on a date with someone, where would you go?" I shrugged awkwardly, realising what they were getting at.

"Movies?" Clary started.

"Dinner?" Izzy continued.

"A romantic walk around the park?" Clary's grin was getting almost too big for her face.

"Pub?" They finished together. I rolled my eyes before jumping up.

"It wasn't like that!" I insisted. "I was showing him what life was like as a mundie. Going to see a film with a friend, which we do all the time, Clary," I gestured towards her, "getting food, appreciating the city and getting a drink with a friend, which we also do Clary." I tried to keep my voice calm, but my heart was beating so loud I swear the girls could hear it. The pair of them just kept their identical grins before Izzy muttered,

"You'd be good for him." Clary nodded as I shook my head speechless. "You would. You're able to bring out a different side in him. I've seen it." I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Me too," Clary added. "he's actually being civil to me now. He listens to you." My eyes softened a bit.

"Maybe because I listen to him." I went over to sit on the bed and leaned back against the frame. "He's confused right now. About everything. About who to trust, who not too, about who he is, what his place is, what his job is. He just… he bottles everything up and I think he needs someone who will just listen to him and not judge." Izzy looked slightly hurt but I grabbed her hand, "Someone outside of it all. He would talk to you, I know he would, but I think he's scared."

"Of what?" I shrugged.

"Not liking what he finds." The girls sighed and leaned back against the headboard with me.

"It feels like you've discovered more about him in 4 days than I have in my entire life." Izzy muttered. I shook my head.

"That's not true. But it's always easier to talk to someone who is not involved. Do you see what I mean?" Izzy nodded, before a soft smile grew on her face.

"I still think you would be good for him." I laughed softly.

"Give it a bit of time, yeah. 4 days is not enough time to sort that out." A knock on the door interrupted us. Jace poked his head round the door.

"We're on," he grinned before locking eyes with Clary, "Want some extra training?" Izzy and I grinned and I shoved her off the bead with my foot. She stumbled and whirled round at me face flushed. I blew her a kiss as Izzy and I laughed.

"Sure," she murmured to Jace and followed him out of the room. Izzy glances at me.

"So what you wearing tonight?"

"I dunno, I brought some of my stuff from home…" I started, but Izzy shook her head.

"I've already checked your stuff. Not very Downworld. Too mundane. You'll wear something of mine."

I rolled my eyes, knowing this was going to take a while. Izzy had so many clothes. I stayed seated on the bed as she pulled one thing out of the wardrobe, shook her head and chucked in next to me. By the time she had some possibilities for her, me and Clary, I was almost drowning in the amount of clothes she had chucked in my direction. I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke it was getting dark outside. Izzy grinned at me as she held a white, shimmery thigh length dress up to her body.

"What do you think?" I grinned and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded proudly. "I agree." This dress she placed gently over a chair as Clary walked in.

"Enjoy your 'training'?" I laughed. She growled at me.

"Don't do the air quotes. You hate the air quotes."

"I hate the air quotes when they are not needed. This time they most definitely are." I grinned at her. She sighed and turned to Izzy.

"Jace said you wanted to see me?"

"That's right. What are you wearing to the Downworlder party tonight?" Izzy had stopped her rummaging and was looking dead at Clary.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about wearing this." Clary gestured to her jeans, top and boots. Izzy raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so. No Downworlder would be caught dead in that. Plus, it's a party, not a poetry slam." I giggled at Izzy sarcasm

"Well, I don't really have any party clothes with me, so..." I rolled my eyes. What did she think she had been called in here for?

"So you'll have to wear mine, hmm?" Izzy pulled a pink dress out of, what I'm guessing, was the Clary pile and held it up to her body.

"You realize, one of these days you're gonna have to tell me where and when." Izzy obviously decided against it and chucked it towards the bed.

"Where and when what?" Izzy laughed.

"Where you get your spending money and... when are you letting me go to a store?" Izzy tittered and held up a black dress to me. I nodded and she gave it to Clary.

"Okay, that dress is way too tight." Clary blanched at the sight of the skimpy piece of material in front of her.

"It's stretchy. Put it on." Izzy shrugged.

"It's better just to go with it." I called over to her. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine," she groaned and walked behind the screen. Izzy picked up a black pair of heels and put them behind the screen also.

"Try these." Whilst Clary was changing, Izzy turned her gaze to me. I smiled awkwardly as she beckoned me over. Pulling and fighting against the mountain of clothes on top of me I eventually rolled of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Izzy laughed as I straightened myself up quickly and walked over to her.

"Graceful," she mocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She rolled her eyes and held up a blue, straight up and down, knee length dress to my body. I grimaced and Izzy nodded. "Need a bit more shape than that Iz." She rummaged through my pile before halting on a longer red dress. She held it up to me and I grinned. It was just longer than knee length, tight (tighter than I am used to) and had some small cut-outs round the waist. When Izzy turned it round, I frowned. There was no back. Literally noting. It was held up by some skinny criss-crossed strapping around the back which met up with the collar. Izzy saw my look of horror.

"It'll look great." I grimaced, but took the dress any way.

"I don't know, Isabelle, I think I'm more of a jeans and T-shirt kinda girl." Clary's voice came from behind the screen as she came out. I grinned. She looked good! The dress was short and tight, Izzy's style, but suited her body well. Clary came and stood in front of the mirror as I passed her and walked behind the screen. I noticed a small package with my name on behind it and pulled out a and a small, golden necklace.

"You're so lucky to have such a flat chest. I can never wear that without a bra." Izzy commented as she came behind the screen to help me get in the dress. The back confused me. As I pulled of my top, Izzy gasped. I turned to look at her but she was staring at my back. I grinned.

"Don't worry," I said. "Fell out of a tree when I was 12. Caught my back on the metal fence at the bottom. Needed like a billion stitches." The scar on my back went from my right hip to the middle of my back. I was pretty proud of it. I told Izzy as much and she laughed.

"Well, guys dig scars." I laughed and nodded.

"Someone's looking badass." Jace's voice came from the other side of the screen and I rolled my eyes at Izzy.

"Oh, thanks." Clary sounded flattered. I laughed as Izzy snapped the final strap up and came out from behind the screen.

"She cleans up well." Iz said as I stepped, again ungracefully, into the provided red heels. "I'm gonna go see Alec. He never knows what to wear to these parties either." Izzy said.

"Hang on," I called as a grabbed then necklace. "I'll come too." I came round the screen and was met with silence. Clary and Jace gaped whilst Izzy just smiled cockily. "What?" Clary burst into a smile and hugged me.

"You look amazing!" I hugged her back.

"Thanks."

"And she's not done yet." Izzy grinned proudly, grabbing a bag of a nearby chair. "We still have to do makeup and hair. You look like you have a birds nest on your head." I rolled my eyes. I flicked my eyes to Jace whose eyes were switching between Clary and I. I rolled my eyes again and slapped him on the upside of the head. He gaped in shock at me as I walked past and followed Izzy.

Izzy was ahead of me but I knew where she was heading. As I rounded the corner I heard her say,

"Go in there and change, I'm gonna use your table to do Charlie's makeup." She got a grumble in response. I walked in and Izzy gestured for me to sit. I did as I was told and let her poke and prod at my hair and my face for a good 40 minutes, before she stood back. "Voila." She stood aside as I stood shocked staring at myself in the mirror.

"Holy Shit, Isabelle Lightwood, you are a magician." She glowed at my praise. My dark hair was straightened and smoothed around my face, framing it perfectly, whilst my makeup was incredibly flattering. She had used a mixture of browns and golds on my lids to compliment my dark eyes with a dark red lip to match my dress. She looked at the time before jumping up.

"Gotta get ready!" She yelled as she ran out of the room. I laughed before looking back at my reflection. I left the room and headed towards Op's to see if we had any more news on the plan. I met Jace there who again grinned at my appearance.

"Suits you." I rolled my eyes before smiling.

"I don't do this. The dress and the makeup. It's not really me but… you know."

"Well, Alec's not gonna know what to say. He'll get all stuttery and change the subject." I furrowed my brows.

"Alec?"

"I'm not blind either, you know." I looked at him blankly. "You don't see it, do you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Clary and Izzy spent the afternoon telling me that I'd be good for him because I listen to him." Jace nodded but I shook my head. "He deserves more than that. He deserves someone that makes him feel like…" I trailed off. "He shouldn't set his bar at someone who listens." I finished off. Jace shook his head fondly.

"You just don't get it." He stated before a familiar stride made us turn. Alec was looking at something on his tablet not even noticing me standing there.

"Jace, what's the security at this…" He raised his eyes to catch Jace's but was caught off guard by him not being alone. I raked my eyes over his outfit. Izzy had obviously worked her magic with him too. He wore a tight dark blue shirt which fitted his arms and chest well and some straight black jeans. It was simple but the little pop of colour suited him. I looked at his face and smirked at him expression. His eyes travelled over my outfit before catching my eyes. His eyes were wide with shock and panic. "I…I…was…um…checking…weapons," he stuttered before turning and walking to the armoury. I looked over to Jace whose hand was covering a smirk.

"Shut up." I grinned before following Alec. I met Izzy on the way, who looked like an angel in her white dress and sparkly headpiece. She looked at me curiously before catching Jace's eye over my shoulder.

"Alec," she wore a matching grin to Jace. "Did he do the stutter and subject change?" I looked at my hands as Izzy hooted with laughter. "I knew it. Every time." I rolled my eyes before she pointed to the armoury. "He in there?" I nodded. "Wait here." She grinned before heading in. I waited where I was and eavesdropped on the conversation happening inside.

"Pick a weapon. I suggest your whip." Alec's deep voice sent shivers down my spine. I shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me?

"What's wrong with you?" Izzy teased.

"Nothing."

"We're going to a Downworlder's rave. You should be a little more excited." I rolled my eyes. Alec doesn't get excited about anything.

"It's a mission, not a party." There we go. Mr Spoilsport at it again.

"Yeah, whatever. Before Charlie and Clary got here, every day was the same. Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons. At least now things are interesting." I leaned forward, listening closer.

"Interesting? Valentine is alive and actively seeking the Cup. He threatens our entire world. And we're helping his daughter. Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust. And who showed up out of nowhere. On top of that, we're gonna end up overpaying some warlock who may or may not have information we need. So, no, Izzy... I don't find it interesting." I smirked. Bet he feels better after that rant.

"Whoa! Feel better now?" Izzy laughed.

"No, I don't." Alec paused. "Okay, maybe a little." I chuckled quietly to myself. Called it.

"You can't keep bottling things up, Alec. It's only a matter of time before they explode. And not the fun kind of explode." I rolled my eyes. What the hell is the fun kind of exploding?

"All right, let's go." Alec stated. I went to move away from the door but Izzy stopped him.

"Besides how often do we get to dress up like this?"

"You look great, Iz." She laughed.

"I know, but what about Charlie?" I almost choked at her blatant fishing. Alec made a weird choking noise before stuttering,

"Yeah… she… she… looks… you know… good." I raised an eyebrow. Good?

"Good?" Izzy echoed my thoughts. "She looks hot Alec!"

"Yeah…" I could almost feel Izzy rolling her eyes.

"Alec, it's me, why are getting all stuttery?" Alec sighed deeply.

"I dunno Izzy. I feel a bit weird around her." I felt guilty for listening in on a private conversation, even if Izzy had wanted me to hear it, so I quietly tiptoed away to find Clary. I searched Izzy's room, Clary's room and my room before walking back to the Op's centre where everyone was gathered round. I avoided Izzy's eye and looked at Jace.

"Okay, now we are all here, let's get started."

* * *

After we had gone over the plan we set off towards the rendezvous, which turned out to be Pandemonium, our favourite club. Alec and Izzy went to check the perimeter whilst Clary, Jace and I got in line.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Last time we were here, this place was crawling with vampires," Clary muttered nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"When was that?"

"When you and Alec went to get arrows." Oh. Fair enough.

"Relax, all Downworlders hang out here. We just came on vampire night." I laughed.

"Vampire night? Is it themed? Blood cocktails, coffin shaped seats, biting corners?" Jace laughed as Clary looked at me shocked.

"Right. And when is all this gonna sound normal to me?" I grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know." Jace chuckled. I heard Izzy and Alec come up behind us.

"All clear." Alec's voice came surprisingly close to my ear making that shiver go down my spine again. It really needs to stop doing that.

"Do you think red's my colour?" Izzy had looped an arm with Clary and was touching the ruby necklace with affection.

"Iz, with a body like yours, everything's your colour." I laughed as Izzy smirked.

"Good point. Damn, I make this necklace look so good." I felt a huff of frustration from behind me and Alec muttered,

"Will you take it off? I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange." I chuckled as Izzy wound her mouth into a sly smile.

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure. Most men like it when I admire their jewels." Clary and I burst out laughing, whilst Izzy giggled and Jace just smirked.

"Can you just give it to Jace?" Alec was starting to sound annoyed now. Izzy took of the necklace, and held it above her head as Jace reached across me to take it.

"You're such a buzzkill." She whined. I turned to look at Alec and touched his hand. He looked at me surprised.

"Relax, we know what we are doing." He took a deep breath and nodded. "Doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun whilst we wait." Alec rolled his eyes but I locked onto the ghost of a smile on his lips. We were let in pretty quickly, so we headed into the loudest and busiest part of the club, knowing that Magnus would be there.

"Blend in. Keep your weapons ready." Jace said as he surged ahead with Clary. I hung back with Alec and Izzy checking the perimeter.

"Aren't you going with them?" Alec asked. I shook my head.

"We're here to get Clary's memories back. If it works and Magnus helps us, we will get Jocelyn back and I'll have another chance to ask him about me." Alec nodded mutely and we separated. I kept my eyes locked on Clary and Jace as they met with Magnus. I swayed my body back and forth and felt as a pair of arms made their way around my waist. I flicked my eyes to the man dancing with me and noted he was a werewolf but little else. I watched as Jace handed over the necklace, and Magnus looked at it fondly. They spoke for a while before Magnus turned and opened a portal. Was he leaving? Pulling away from the man I surged forward towards them but the guy caught my wrist.

"Where you going?" He slurred. I rolled my eyes. I did not have time for this. Spinning round I pulled my knee up and into his groin. He fell to the floor spluttering as I looked back towards the meeting. I watched as a man came up behind Magnus with a seraph blade.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed running forward. An arrow came whizzing past my ear and hit the man square in the chest. I whirled around and watched as Alec ran down some stairs towards the Circle member. I grinned as he ran past and grabbed my hand. We met the group and Alec let go so that he could retrieve his arrow. My gaze was on Alec but it seemed Magnus was more interested in me.

"Charlie Danvers." My eyes flicked towards him. I took a deep breath to say something but Magnus turned and walked towards the portal.

"Magnus, wait! You're my only hope." Clary cried grabbing Magnus' arm. I cursed my brain at that moment as it filled with Star Wars quotes, and shook my head to return back to the situation at hand.

"Valentine found us. I warned your mother this might happen." He ran into the portal and disappeared as Clary cried,

"Wait..." I groaned as Izzy came up.

"The area's secure. Looks like he was the only assassin."

"He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck." Alec called from the body.

"They found us. It's not safe here." I knew I should be moving but my eyes were stuck on the area where the portal was. A soft hand touched mine.

"We have to go." Alec whispered to me. I nodded mutely and let him pull me out of the club. We came out into the cold night air but I couldn't really feel it. I hadn't realised before how much this meeting had meant, but now that it was over I was numb. I grabbed Clary's arm and saw that her expression mirrored mine.

"Jace." Izzy called.

"Guys, we have to move." Jace said hurriedly.

"Give us a second okay?" I croaked out.

"You know what? This is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace and any chance of Charlie finding out who Magnus is to her. This is fantastic..." Alec groaned angrily.

"Alec, the girl... her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down." I rolled my eyes as the boys arguing pulled me out of my shocked state.

"Why? What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace." Alec snapped.

"Hey!" Clary shouted, causing Alec to roll his eyes and look at her. "I am right here. I don't care about your damn jewellery. I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But our mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air." I took a deep breath.

"Clary, it's gonna be fine." Jace tried.

"No, it's not! People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We're never gonna find him. And I will... I will never get my memories back." Clary cried loudly.

"EVERYONE, STOP IT!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me. "Jace, what did I say about listening to people." I looked pointedly at Alec, as Jace sighed. "Alec, I know the meeting was a bust and you're going to get into shit about the necklace, but don't take it out on Clary. We'll back you up when it comes down to it." I gave him a small smile and he nodded slightly. "And Clary, for god sakes pull yourself together!" She looked at me, shocked. "Panicking and getting upset never solved anything. The meeting was a bust, but we all had things riding on that meeting not just you." She looked down at her hands. "Seriously, we're supposed to be a team and yet one small thing causes everyone to start yelling at each other! How the hell is that supposed to help? Now if we all take a breath, I'll tell you what we are going to do next." I walked up to Clary and took the button out of her hand. "This was off Magnus's shirt, right?" Clary nodded, confused. I chucked it to Jace. "Think you can track it?" He nodded, grinned at walked off to track Magnus.

"Be quiet and keep your distance." Alec said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I grinned up at him and got a small smile in return.

"The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that." Isabelle whispered to Clary.

"No." Jace huffed, turning round. "The signal's not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec." Alec steeped forward and they joined hands.

"Do what?" Clary whispered.

"Parabatai tracking." I smiled.

"Of course they are." Clary rolled her eyes, not really understanding what it means.

"When parabatai's track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together." Izzy told Clary, watching in awe.

"Yeah, this whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me." Izzy and I chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Jace and Alec stared at each other's eyes, connecting on the deepest level, using all their combined power to find Magnus. Jace suddenly blinked out of whatever connection they had.

"Got him." He said before heading off. Alec looked after him, before sighing. I walked up to him, looped my arm through his and whispered, "Thank you." Alec nodded and we followed Jace.

 **Again so sorry for the massive wait but thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

 **Alianna15 - So glad you like the balance. In my mind it was interesting to see how being raised both in the Shadowhunter and the Mundane world would effect a person and how it would effect the story line. I'm a massive Malec fan as well, but there wont be a relationship between them in this fic i'm afraid. More information on that in the next chapter!**

 **sweetkiwi604 - Thank so much for your review. I'm glad you like Charlie and her foreknowledge of the Shadowhunter world. I myself am a huge OC fan and in my opinion there is never enough around so of course i would write one. Thanks for your advice as well. I sometimes find it hard to write down clearly who is saying what because it's playing out visually in my head and i forget sometimes that you guys cant see that. Sorry!**

 **\+ musicluver246 - Thank you so much for your reviews. Hope you appreciated these last two chapters.**

 **As i mentioned in my feedback there is a major plot point happening in the next chapter which i am really excited for you to see. It will go on to have major repercussions as the story continues so i hope you all look forward to that.**

 **As always,**

 **Have a lovely week my beautiful readers,**

 **Zoe xxx**


	13. Magnus Bane

**A/N: Sorry i'm so late. Life is so crazy at the moment. This chapter is when things really start to kick off, so i really hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 13

He led us to a warehouse on the outskirts of Brooklyn. We were able to get inside easily but something didn't feel right. The hairs on my arms stood on end and I pulled out my blade in anticipation.

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence." Jace pointed to a chain-link fence on a raised surface.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary seemed unconvinced.

"Not exactly. Warlock glamour." I smirked. I always was fascinated by warlocks. It was the closest you could ever get to Harry Potter in the real world.

"Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close." Izzy murmured. I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking that's.

"His protective wards must be down." Jace whispered. My eyes widened. No warlock would ever leave his wards down, not when Valentine was hunting them.

"You..." Alec shot Clary a look. "Don't get in the way." I took Clary's hand.

"Stay with me." She nodded and moved closer to me. A loud grunt pulled my vison up to the fence where a Circle member had appeared with a warlock at the end of his blade. The Circle member pulled out the blade and the warlock fell of the platform onto the stone floor below.

"Oh, God! Valentine found Magnus!" Clary yelled. The group separated through the warehouse, apart from Clary and I who stuck together. I pushed her behind me as we walked through, blades raised.

"Daddy! Daddy?" A little girl's voice pulled my attention to the fallen warlock. She was pulling at his coat. "Daddy, get up, please!" I looked at her sadly before seeing the member come up from the opposite side.

"Watch out!" Clary screamed. I ran out and kicked the member away from the child, pulling her up and behind me and into Clary.

"Clary Fairchild." The member looked around me and locked eye with Clary. "Valentine will be so pleased to meet you."

"Back off!" I shouted, drawing his attention back to me. He grinned evilly and I met him with a matching expression. That threw him. I motioned behind him with a smirk. Izzy caught the man's arm with her whip whilst Jace threw a knife and hit him in the shoulder.

"Thanks for that." Clary called up to Jace. I rolled my eyes at Izzy. What were we? Civilians.

"Any time. Stick close. It's safest if we stay together." Jace winked at Clary before motioning for us to come up.

"It's okay." I whispered to the little girl, who was hugging Clary tightly. She looked up at me and smiled. I took her hand. "We won't leave you alone, I promise." We walked up the stairs to meet Jace, Izzy and Alec. "We have to find Magnus." I tuned to the girl. "I need you to stay here with Clary, okay?" She nodded and a smiled gently at her. "Good girl." I followed Alec into the lair whilst the others hung back. We passed several injured warlocks.

"Where's Magnus?" I whispered to one. He motioned towards a back room. I nodded in thanks and we snuck forwards silently.

"Cat eyes. Be a nice addition to my collection." A voice snarled. We turned the corner and Alec released an arrow and hit the member in the shoulder. I followed swiftly with a dagger to the heart. The member fell back with a thud. Alec turned to me with a grin.

"Well done."

"More like medium-rare." Magnus and I quipped in unison. I grinned at him which he matched.

"Magnus Bane. I've waited a long time to meet you. Not that I knew it, of course." Magnus looked almost apologetic.

"You got your memories back." I nodded gently.

"Silent Brothers." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations, you're still alive." He took off his jacket and put it round my shoulders as he passed. I furrowed a brow but was grateful for the extra warmth. Alec quirked an eyebrow at me but I just shrugged in response. We followed Magnus into the main atrium where we met the others. Clary walked up with the little girl, who ran towards me and gave me a hug. I grinned and hugged her back. Magnus caught my eye and smiled. We walked over to meet him. He hugged the small child.

"Go join the others, my dear. This is no place for a little girl. Go." She skipped off to join her family. I watched her go before I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Magnus smiling at me. "I heard what you did for Zoe. You risked your life without hesitation to save a young warlock child." I smiled.

"Wasn't just me." I flicked my eyes over to Clary who came to join us.

"I hear I have you to thank also for Zoe's survival."

"She was just a girl and she was in trouble. We had no choice." Clary stated.

"You always have a choice. You're not like the others, Clary Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart. You're more like your mother than you will ever know." I smiled as Clary took a breath.

"Magnus, please... you can't hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you once, he will find you again. We need to work together. Help me." She pleaded with him. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I can summon the demon, but you must make the demand. Now, I warn you... retrieving your memories will not be easy." I grinned at Clary and gave her a small nod.

"I will do what I have to do." She stated determinedly.

"All right. But we're not safe here. The lair's location has been compromised. Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move." Magnus threw his arms around causing a ball of light to swell between his hands. I stared fascinated as he threw his arms down and the world went white.

I blinked a couple of times and started in amazement out of the window. Where before had been a red brick wall, now was a beautiful view of Brooklyn Bridge and the surrounding city.

"That's amazing." I turned to stare at him. He grinned.

"Ah, much better." I smiled as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Like what you see?" I nodded, amazed by the view.

"I wish I could do that. Then maybe I wouldn't have to see Naked Bill across the road trying jazzercise again." I shuddered at the memory as Magnus chuckled beside me.

"Quite." He turned towards Izzy. "I believe in payment for services rendered. Thank you for defending the warlocks." He held out the necklace whilst Izzy gaped.

"I couldn't," she whispered, but couldn't hide the look of longing in her eyes.

"Oh, but you could. And you should. The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides, this would look silly on your brother." I grinned as Izzy chuckled. I looked over to where Alec and Jace were looking at Magnus suspiciously. I smiled gently at Alec hoping to reassure him that everything was okay. He seemed to understand what I was saying because he relaxed his stance a little and smiled back. I rolled my eyes at the small change but grinned back anyway.

"Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?" Clary snapped, obviously getting tired of waiting.

"Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal." She looked at me. I shrugged letting her know that it was her choice. I wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't want to.

"I'll do anything to save my mother. Where is the demon?" Clary decided, standing.

"Okay. Charlie, get your team ready." I raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" Magnus turned to grin at me.

"You heard me." I laughed. Jace looked mortified. I grinned evilly.

"Come on then team. Get to work." I gloated, as Jace scowled. He pushed past me causing me to laugh again.

"Come with me." Magnus said to Clary pulling her to the next room. I placed myself down on the sofa and Alec came to join me.

"You trust him?" Alec whispered motioning towards the room where Clary and Magnus had disappeared to. I nodded after a minute.

"I think I do. My memories showed me that he wanted to protect me. I don't know why but I'm getting the same impression now." Alec nodded.

"Me too. I mean he gave you his jacket for angel's sake." I laughed.

"Guess you weren't quick enough." Alec rolled his eyes.

"You chose to wear that dress. You made your bed." I chuckled.

"We had to blend in. You have to admit, I blended well." I said shoving his shoulder.

"Yeah, that werewolf certainly thought so." Alec muttered sarcastically. I caught his eye and grinned.

"We're you jealous?" I asked, with a smirk.

"No," Alec shook his head. My grin stayed plastered on my face.

"You know, you could have still hit the Circle member from where I was dancing. You could have danced with me so I wouldn't have had to deal with that… grabby werewolf." I smiled as Alec's eyebrows raised and a smirk found its way onto his face.

"Really? My mistake." My eyes wide when I realised what was happening right now. We were flirting. Alec Lightwood, Mr Frownyface himself, was flirting with me and I was flirting back! What the hell was going on! I caught Izzy's eye and she just smiled knowingly. I went to reply when Clary screamed from the other room. I went to jump up but Alec held my arm.

"It's just Jace runeing her. It's a strong one. They always hurt more." I settled back down and began to breathe easier when I heard Clary talking normally to Jace but gripped Alec's hand until we were called through. It was starting to dawn on me how dangerous this was. Not just for Clary but for the rest of us too.

* * *

We walked through to see a beautiful pentagram (never thought I would say those two words in the same sentence) drawn in chalk on the floor. I walked up to Clary and checked the rune on her shoulder.

"Its fine," she assured me. I smiled and held her close.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked, becoming increasingly worried for her. She nodded.

"I have to. It's the only way to find the Mortal Cup and find mom." I understood but I was still worried.

"Jocelyn was right," Magnus smiled, "your artistry is beyond compare." I grinned at Clary.

"I don't know about that." She blushed looking up at Jace who was admiring her work as much as we were. He gave her an encouraging smile and she blushed again.

"Oh, the only other person I've known who could draw as well was Michelangelo." Clary gasped.

"You've met Michelangelo?" Magnus gave her a sly grin.

"Yes my dear, Michelangelo and I were… intimately acquainted." Izzy and I laughed, Clary gaped and Alec and Jace choked.

"Really does get around." I murmured to Jace who hummed in agreement.

"Okay. We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram." The other took their places on the pentagram whilst I stood back. Clary looked at me.

"There is only 5 points, Magnus has to be at one. They're stronger than I am." Clary nodded and I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right here." I gave Alec a small smile and a nod. He nodded back.

"We must initiate a bond. Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands." Magnus called. He held out his hand to Alec, who took it without hesitation. A low boom echoed throughout the room. Alec looked to Jace who already had his hand outstretched. Alec looked to me. I nodded gently. He took Jace's hand and another boom sounded. Jace and Clary eyed each other and took each other's hand. Another. Clary reached out to Isabelle who laughed.

"You people are pathetic." She gripped Clary's hand with a smile and another boom sounded. Lastly Magnus and Izzy gripped hands and the pentagram was formed.

"I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories." I took a deep breath.

"What do you mean? What kind of payment?" Jace called.

"We will see. Let us begin." Magnus began chanting in some language that I didn't understand. I felt a weird tickle at the base of my neck, but brushed it off as nerves.

At first I didn't think it had done anything but then Izzy shouted, "The necklace. It's pulsing." A strong wind began flying round the room and a black fog descended into the middle of the circle. I watched stunned.

"Valak is among us. Do not break the bond." The pressure was pushing at the others as they struggled to keep touch.

"Hold on!" Jace shouted.

"I'm trying!" Clary cried, but I began to panic when I saw her hand slipping.

"It is time, the demon demands payment." Magnus called over the loud rush of the wind.

"What does it want?"

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most." Izzy's chest was pulled forward as an image of Alec smiling filled the fog. Clary was next with the image of Jocelyn. Tears pricked my eyes at the image. I missed her more than words could express. My eyes flicked back down to Clary and Jace's hands which were slipping even faster now. For some reason the demon skipped Jace and went for Alec. An image of Jace came up in the fog. I looked at Alec. He was struggling.

"No, it's not true!" He shouted. I ran round the circle and touched his arm. He looked at me.

"Remember what I said! It's okay. It might not be that kind of love! You're parabatai! Of course you love him!" The reasoning seemed to calm Alec enough to keep hold. He kept his eyes locked on mine. "It's okay." I whispered. A scream from the other side of the pentagram confirmed my worst fears.

"Jace!" Clary screamed and the group was thrown back. I hesitated when it came to moving but that was all the demon needed. A swirl of smoke wrapped round my waist and pulled me into the fog. I screamed loudly and my feet were lifted off the floor. A hand gripped mine halting my decent. Alec had gotten hold and was straining to keep me out.

"I cannot contain the demon much longer!" Magnus shouted. Jace and Izzy had reached us now and had hold of my other hand but the demon was pulling my further in. The pressure round my waist was moving up my chest and compressing my lungs. It was so strong I couldn't breathe. I gasped for breath, trying to push away the familiar black spots.

"The demon is growing stronger!" Magnus shouted again.

"She's slipping!" Alec shouted, and he was right. My hands were growing sweaty due to the pulling and was slipping form their grasp.

"Clary! Help us!" Izzy screamed. I tried to stay awake but the pressure on my lungs became too much.

I heard Magnus shout, "Clary, if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!" and then the world went black.

* * *

I felt the pressure first. A heavy, powerful feeling in my chest. Then it began to hurt. And I mean really hurt. My eyes flew open and scrambled back from… something. I gasped and coughed trying to alleviate the pressure. I couldn't see and the pain was overwhelming. I dragged in some breaths before I came to my senses enough to realise that the reason I couldn't see was because my eyes were closed. I didn't know when I had closed them but I cracked them open again, still trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible. The figures in front of me were hazy at first but became clearer the more I blinked. Clary, Alec and Magnus were kneeled down in front of me all with concerned expressions.

"Don't ever let me do that again." I croaked before I was suffocated by a mound of red hair. I tapped Clary's shoulder. "Still trying to get my breath back Clare Bear." I joked as she quickly let go.

"I'm sorry, my hand slipped. I tried to hold on but I couldn't. It slipped and I tried to grab his hand but…" I touched her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm alive." I furrowed my brow, before realising what she done. "Oh Clary, no! You didn't. Those were your memories." She shook her head.

"Memories are nothing compared to the real thing." Tears pricked my eyes as I realised the sacrifice she had made for me. I gripped her hand before looking at the other two. I smiled at Alec.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded silently before taking my other hand. I squeezed it tight. I finally looked to Magnus who looked white as a sheet. "You okay?" I asked confused at the panic he was expressing. He nodded, before standing and saying,

"After you have got your breath back, I'll give you the answers you seek." I gasped, having complexly forgotten about the other reason I wanted to find Magnus. I nodded as he left.

"Here." Alec said quietly, helping me stand. My chest and waist ached.

"Well, that's gonna bruise." I laughed as Izzy raced forward to hug me. I hugged her back tightly before letting her go and giving Jace a mock salute. He grinned before moving forward and wrapping his arms round me. I hugged him back, shocked. I looked at Izzy over his shoulder and she looked just as shocked as I was. "You guys should go back and get some rest. I'm gonna stay for a bit."

"Not on your own you're not." Clary snapped. I smiled in surprise at her tone. "You could have died, we're not letting you out of our sight."

"No we're not. That's why I'm staying." Alec stated, crossing his arms. I looked up at him but his face was stoic, unmoving. I rolled my eyes but looked back to Clary.

"See, I've got my bodyguard. I'm feeling very Whitney Huston right now." Clary, being the only one to have seen The Bodyguard choked out a laugh before giving me a hug.

"Okay," she nodded, before glaring at Alec. "If anything happens to her…"

"It won't." Alec cut her off which seemed to satisfy her enough to give me one last hug and leave with Jace and Izzy. I took another deep breath still feeling a bit winded before turning to Alec.

"So, shall we go find out who Magnus Bane really is?" Alec said nothing. I raised an eyebrow.

"Alec?" I waved a hand in front of his face which he caught. We stood for a moment, him holding my hand and me being thoroughly confused, before he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms lightly round me. I was pulled gently into his chest, which I didn't mind at all. I wrapped my arms round him and laid my head down. His heart was beating so fast.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered. He rested his head on top of mine and we just stood there. I closed my eyes and focused on his heartbeat and breathing. After what felt like an hour but was only probably a few minutes we untangled and I looked up at him.

"I'll try not to." I whispered with a small smile which made him smile with me. "So…" I motioned towards the main loft and Magnus. Alec nodded and we headed in.

Magnus was sat on the sofa with a drink and smiled as we entered. He quirked an eyebrow at Alec but I smiled reassuringly. "He's my bodyguard." I chuckled.

"Against me?" Magnus looked affronted.

"Against me, after the 'almost dying' incident the others wouldn't leave unless one of them stayed. So…" I shrugged. Magnus tilted his head in acknowledgement as we settled opposite. He took a deep breath before producing an envelope. I cocked an eyebrow as he gave it to me. I looked down at it before gasping.

 _"Give this to Magnus. It'll explain everything."_

My mother's voice rang in my ears. I looked up at Magnus. "This is the letter." He nodded slowly. "The one I gave to you." He nodded again.

"I want you to read it," he said quietly. I gulped. "It'll explain a lot, I promise you." I looked over at Alec. His eyes were locked on mine, he nodded minutely before flicking his eyes to the letter. I cradled the paper in my hands before with shaking fingers turning it over and pulling out the contents.

 **Our Dearest Magnus,**

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Next chapter we will find out some information that will shake up Charlie's life and possibly the entire Shadowhunter community. I guess... maybe...**

 **Anyone got any guesses. Any feedback from this chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Me: (this is a real person i promise! XD You know who you are.) Thanks so much for your review. Really glad that your enjoying. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **maggiescousin: Sorry it's so late. Hope it was worth it!**

 **Have a lovely week, my cherubs,**

 **Zoe xx**


	14. The Letter

**A/N: Due to some lovely messages, i'm uploading this chapter earlier than planned. Thanks so much to for your messages. you inspired me to upload early. I suppose it just goes to show how much reviews and messages push me to upload faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter, like i said before, this chapter is pretty important to the story so its pretty short but it reveals a lot!**

Chapter 14

 **Our Dearest Magnus,**

 **A lot has happened since you helped us escape to London all those years ago. Our daughter had grown into a beautiful, strong warrior. Her tutor calls her the most gifted Shadowhunter of her age, he had ever seen. We are so proud, and I know you would be too. Life in London has been good to us, but as you know The Circle is growing ever stronger and has been running raids on Institutes around the world. We suspect that we are not far off. And that is why we are writing to you, dearest Magnus, to ask for your help, yet again. We cannot risk Charlie getting caught up in all of this, so have prepared her on what to do, if and when we are attacked. She is to wait out the fighting and then come and find you. We would bring her ourselves, but we fear our presence in New York would bring more harm than good.**

 **There is one thing, however, that we have never told her. We have never told her of her true parentage. We feared that she would want to know more, and that that would put us and you in more danger than we could ever imagine. If the Circle found out about her existence, they would tear down Shadowhunter and Downworlder alike to reach her. However once she reaches you, this will be your decision. She is your daughter after all. You have as much right to tell her as we ever did. I know we discussed what she might inherit from your Warlock side, but I fear we will never see her grow up to find out.**

 **So this is what we ask of you, Magnus. Find her a home, find her a family, and keep a watch over her as she grows and blossoms into the amazing and strong woman, we know she will become. And if and when you believe the time is right, tell her. Tell her about us and you and how she came to be, tell her about how much we willed her into being. Tell her of what this means for her and for the rest of the Downworld. And most of all Magnus, tell her how much we loved and cherished her, and how we will always look down on her with pride. Do this for us Magnus, and we will forever be in your debt.**

 **I know you will love her, just as much as we do.**

 **Love her Magnus, love her enough for the three of us combined.**

 **We love and miss you,**

 **Amara and Geoff.**

* * *

I placed the paper gently on my lap, processing what I had just read. Alec shifted beside me so I gave him the letter and let him read in silence. I felt fresh tears dripping down my face and onto my chest. I breathed deeply replaying the words over and over in my head. ' _She is your daughter after all._ ' I felt Alec's gaze flick to me before going back to the paper. He placed the paper down on the table and lent back in his seat. He breathed out a long, slow breath, obviously trying to compute what we had just discovered. I finally flicked my gaze over to Magnus who sat opposite, swirling his drink around his glass. It took me a while but I finally came to terms with what I had just read and flopped back in my seat. Magnus fixed his eyes on mine as I looked back, trying to think of what to say.

"That wasn't quite what I was expecting." I forced out, getting uncomfortable by the silence.

"No, I gathered by your expression." I furrowed my brow.

"I have questions." Magnus gestured for me to go on. "Okay, number 1, how did I…" I paused trying to think how to phrase it. "come into being." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Your father was unable to get your mother pregnant. They went to Shadowhunter and Mundane doctors alike who all said the same thing. Your father was…"

"Firing blanks?" I offered. Magnus cocked his head.

"Aptly put." I grinned. "So your parents came to me with a favour to ask."

"They must have been special to you." Magnus raised another eyebrow. "Well, I don't think donating sperm is normally the kind of help you give." Magnus chuckled.

"No, I suppose your right. Amara and Geoff were indeed very special to me. I had never met any people like them, let alone any Shadowhunters, but they wormed their way into my heart. They were kind, and accepting and spent the majority of their lives fighting for relations between the Downworld and the Shadowworld to be eased. I have lived for centuries and have had many friends, but they were the best. The best of the best. The crème de la crème." His eyes shined with pride, but there was sorrow there to.

"So you gave them some…" Magnus nodded, "And it worked?" He nodded again.

"We were amazed. We thought that maybe the differences between us would prevent it but they were desperate. It was a one last ditch attempt but… lo and behold, a couple of weeks later, there you were. A tiny picture on a screen but it was the most beautiful thing I had even seen." I furrowed my brows.

"I don't mean to come across as rude, or ungrateful…" I trailed off but Magnus nodded, "Why did they ask you? Surely there was safer options. Another Shadowhunter maybe?"

"It's banned." Alec had finally recovered and had leaned forward. Magnus nodded. "If a Shadowhunter couple cannot get pregnant it is taken as a sign from the angel and forced to be accepted." Alec continued. "What your parents did was illegal." I looked up at Magnus.

"That's why they fled to London, a place where no-one knew that Geoff couldn't get Amara pregnant and would take the pregnancy at face value."

"But what did they mean when they said that if the Circle found out what I was, they would destroy Shadowhunter and Downworlder alike?" I asked earnestly.

"There has never been another like you. Half Shadowhunter, Half Warlock. Part Angel, Part Demon, Part Mundane. You are a first of your kind. Before you, we didn't think it was possible. You are a miracle." I smiled at Magnus' expression. He looked at me with a love I had seen before. From Jocelyn and mum and dad.

"Guess my family tree's, gonna get a bit complicated isn't it." Magnus laughed whilst Alec chuckled next to me. "Okay, so half warlock. Which bits do I get? Am I going to stop aging because having a dad that looks the same age as me it gonna be a kick to the self –confidence." Magnus chuckled again. "We guessed, your parents and I, that you would age normally, but maybe get a few…" He wiggled his fingers and my eyes lit up.

"I'm gonna get magic?" I jumped up and almost screamed with excitement. "Oh my god, it's like my 11th birthday and I've just got my Hogwarts letter." Both men looked at me in confusion. "Harry Potter, forget it." I waved them off. A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Why hasn't there been any sign of the magic yet, I mean, I'm 20, shouldn't something have happened?" Magnus frowned.

"Maybe you need a bit of a kick-start." I raised an eyebrow. He brought his hands up and beckoned me over. I sat in front of him eagerly but backed off when he raised his fingers to my head.

"Na uh. Last time you did that, you wiped my memory." Magnus smiled sadly.

"I wanted to protect you for as long as possible. I promise, I won't wipe it this this time." I nodded.

"Okay, but if you do, Alec will kick your ass." Magnus grinned before flicking his eyes to Alec.

"Sure," he mocked light-heartedly. "Now," he beckoned forward again and he put his finger on the side of my head. Something that felt like a small jolt of electricity zapped through my brain, making me cry out. I jumped away from Magnus and backed up. I turned to stare at Alec but was stopped by a sudden warmth passing through my body. Starting at my heart it bloomed out to my chest, my limbs and finally enveloping my head. I closed my eyes as the warmth dissipated and my fingers tingled. I rubbed my fingers together and opened my eyes. Alec and Magnus were both stood staring at me.

"How do you feel?" Alec asked. I shrugged.

"My fingers feel all tingly."

"Focus on that feeling." Magnus whispered, "That's your body telling you its ready." I closed my eyes and tried to feel my way around the tingling. I frowned as I heard whispers, tiny little voices at the back of my head whispering words I didn't understand. And then it vanished. I frowned trying to find it again but it was gone. I opened my eyes and looked at Magnus with disappointment. To my surprise however a massive grin was plastered over his face.

"That was brilliant, Charlie." I furrowed my brows.

"What was? I didn't do anything." Magnus shook his head fondly.

"It takes fully fledged Warlocks generations to get control over their power. You're only half and yet in a few seconds you managed to find where you needed to be to form enchantments and the resulting magic. With a bit of training, you're going to be a natural." I beamed at his praise.

* * *

"Okay," I said and flopped back down onto the sofa. "This has been one hell night. Almost died, found out Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn is my dad, resulting in me being half-Warlock, half-Shadowhunter, which the Circle will want to kill or use me for, and then I had an electric shock to the brain and almost did a bit of magic." I widened my eyes. "What the hell is the Clave gonna say?" Magnus looked down at his feet.

"They will either want to use you or call you an Abomination and try to kill you." I nodded.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. I rested my head against the back of the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Charlie," Alec muttered. I opened my eyes and looked to him. He sat rigidly on the sofa obviously finally realising how dangerous this new information was. I gently placed my hand on his and gave him a small smile.

"One thing at a time. Tell the others." Alec nodded, "They need to know first. Then we focus on how to tell the Clave." Magnus looked at me in shock.

"You're going to tell them?"

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

"They could kill you, for what you are. Me too as a matter of fact. They could say I broke the Accords, doing what I did." I shook my head.

"I think I have a plan for that." Magnus looked at me curiously. I gave him a small grin and he rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"How?" Alec breathed, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"You said they would either kill me or want to use me. So I'm gonna let them use me… but not as a weapon." I turned to Alec. "The Clave have wanted to improve relations between the Shadowhunters and the Downworld for years, right?" He nodded slowly, unsure where I was coming from. "Well, who better than to champion that effort than a half- Shadowhunter, half-warlock. Someone who is part of both sides. And…" Now I tuned to stare at Magnus, "With the help of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who most other Warlocks at least look up to, we might actually be able to make a difference. Almost an alliance." Magnus and Alec looked unsure. "Well, that's what I'll tell them. We just have to make it believable for them. If I keep what I am from them and they find out, they are going to be more likely to want to kill me than if I tell them straight up and make it seem like I want to use this knowledge to aid the Clave." Alec was nodding now.

"It could work." Magnus looked horrified.

"Or it won't work and they will kill you." I sighed.

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take." Magnus took the last gulp of his drink and stood up to refill it. I sighed before checking the time. It was so late now, it was early. "Alec and I should go." We stood and I walked over to Magnus. He turned looking worried. I gave him a smile and wrapped my arms around him; he hugged me back gently. "Thank you for telling me." Magnus nodded against my neck.

"It was my pleasure." I pulled back from him. "We have a lot of catching up to do." I chuckled.

"Yeah, you've gotta teach me how to control all this." I wiggled my fingers at him and he laughed. "We'll be back soon. I've just gotta process and work out how I'm gonna tell the others." I gave him one last smile and we left. Once the door closed behind me, I bent over and took some long deep breaths. Alec rubbed my back gently before I stood and grinned at him.

"I'm Harry Potter!"

 **So what did you think? All messages and reviews would really be appreciated. I know this idea has been done before but I couldn't get the idea out my head til I wrote it down.**

 **We have good things to come so I hope you all stay tuned.**

 **Zoe xx**


	15. The Arrival of Maryse

Chapter 15

We made it back quite quickly to the Institute and went back to my room. I wasn't surprised when we arrived and Jace, Izzy and Clary had assembled inside. Clary and Izzy were laying back on my bed and Jace was slumped in a chair. We entered quietly trying not to wake them but they turned to look at us as we came in.

"So?" Clary asked, obviously trying to judge my facial expression. I looked up at Alec who shrugged. He obviously had no idea how to start either. I walked over to the bed and shuffled in between Iz and Clary. I leaned my head back against the pillows. Several ways of how to say it were rushing through my head but none seemed right. Alec shrugged again so I rolled my eyes and blurted out,

"Magnus Bane is my father." Silence. No-one moved, no-one talked, no-one even breathed. I nodded my head and leant back again. Alec just looked slightly amused at my subtly. Clary and Izzy looked shocked whilst Jace just looked confused.

Jace broke the silence first. "What?" I nodded at him again and he went back to confused.

"How?" Izzy whispered.

"Donation." Alec stated. Izzy shut down again too.

"Why?" Clary wondered, seemingly the most with it out of all of them. Probably because she had no idea of the ramifications.

"My dad couldn't get mum pregnant. They tried everything and ended up asking Magnus to help."

Clary nodded. "Wow."

I grinned at her.

"We'll just wait for the others to come back." She flicked her gaze to Izzy and Jace, and furrowed her brows.

"Why is it taking them so long?"

"A few reasons. One, its illegal." Clary raised her brows. "If a Shadowhunter couple can't get pregnant, they are supposed to stop trying. They are supposed to take it as a sign and let it go. My parents couldn't. They tried mundane methods; IVF, adoption ect. But none worked. The IVF wouldn't work with mundane sperm, dunno why but it wouldn't, adoption is obvious. Can you imagine the questions? Current address: New York Institute, Job: Shadowhunter. I can see why they said no. In the end they asked Magnus. Maybe they thought the Warlock side of him might give it that extra… push. I dunno."

"What are the other reasons?" She asked.

"It's impossible." Jace croaked. Clary furrowed her brows again.

"Well obviously it's not."

"No you don't understand." I said. "It's supposed to be impossible. In history there had never been a case of someone who is part Shadowhunter, Part Warlock. There has never been a case of part Shadowhunter, part-Downworld. It's supposed to be impossible. I'm the first of my kind." Clary stared at me.

"First of your kind?" I nodded.

"How do you know if he is telling the truth?" Izzy whispered.

"He had the letter from my parents. The one I was to give to him." Alec scoffed. I shot him a look, which was matched by the others.

"Well that's not the only reason is it?" He smirked. The others turned to look back at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes.

"There's a possibility that I may be able to do magic." Izzy and Jace's faces went slack again as Clary began to nod gently next to me.

"You're like Harry Potter." Clary whispered with a small smirk. I laughed as Alec rolled his eyes.

"Right?!" I grinned at her enthusiasm, before realising that there was one other person who would really get a kick out of this. "Have you heard from Simon?" Clary shook her head sadly. I nodded slowly, "He'll come back when he's ready."

A clearing of the throat brought my attention back to Jace. "What are you going to do?" I rested my head against the headboard.

"I'm gonna work out how to tell the Clave." This shook Izzy out of her reverie, as she turned to look at me.

"You're gonna tell them?" I nodded.

"I have to. I'm not gonna be able to keep this a secret. From what Magnus said my powers are gonna keep growing. If I keep it from them, they could use it against me in the future. If I tell them now, I might be able to work the situation in my favour." I explained my plan to the group, and with a few nods and some slight alterations we had a plan that we all agreed with. We came to the conclusion that we would have to wait for the perfect opportunity to arise as bringing this up now, may not be the best timing. The group quickly separated leaving Clary, Alec and I alone in my room. Clary was beginning to drift off so I left her on my bed and went over to Alec. He locked eyes with me as I walked over and I sat down beside him.

"Long night, huh?" He nodded softly. I sighed and watched as Clary shifted on the bed into what I'm assuming was a more comfortable position.

"You okay?" Alec's deep voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear it over the soft snores now coming from my bed.

"I think so. It's just a lot of information for one night." Alec unsuccessfully tried to suppress a chuckle, which came out as a mixture of a scoff and a snort. I grinned at his rigid form. "Thanks for staying with me. You didn't have to."

"Yeah I did. I wasn't gonna leave; not after what had just happened." I winced as the pain in my ribs became more prominent at the memory. Alec flicked his gaze to me. "You okay?"

"Like I said; it's gonna bruise." I rubbed my stomach gently before getting up, grabbing my pyjamas and heading towards the bathroom. I pushed the door too behind me and stripped off the dress. Pulling my bottoms on I tuned to stare in the mirror at my ribs. Deep black bruises were forming on the pale skin on my stomach and chest. There didn't seem to be a particular pattern but they wound round my body like a piece of string round a pencil. Well, pear but still, the analogy stands. I walked out my bathroom towards the full length mirror to get a better look. I twisted and turned in front of it before a cough caught my attention. Alec stood awkwardly behind me, staring at the floor. I rolled my eyes. "Told you it would bruise." Alec walked up behind me and placed his hand gently on my arm. I locked eyes with him as my heartrate sped up exponentially. He pulled my arm up and rubbed his thumb gently over my Iratze rune (the rune of healing). Bringing up his stele he ran it across the top of my rune activating it. The pain lessened around my chest as my bruises began to fade. Alec's thumb was still running across the rune long after the pain had vanished. The hammering of my heart hadn't slowed and was beginning to make me feel breathless. A loud groan from the bed broke the moment as Alec snapped his hand back and left the room without another word. I stared after him for a second before pulling on my shirt, dispensing of my bra and getting into bed. As I closed my eyes I blew out a long breath feeling my heartrate return to normal and was out like a light.

* * *

I woke to the sound of Clary gasping and throwing herself out of bed. I blinked trying to adjust my eyes to the light streaming through the curtain.

"What is it?" I murmured, watching as she began to pace round the room.

"He spoke to me Charlie." The breath rushed out of my lungs so fast, it almost felt like I was back with the memory demon. My chest tightened painfully and I had to take a few deep breaths to relieve it. I jumped out of bed, ran over to her and took her by the shoulders.

"What do you mean he spoke to you?" I stared at her as she began to finger the jewel around her neck.

"I tried to see where mom was using the necklace. I saw her, Charlie. She was in this bubble thing, floating in the air. Valentine was there. He said to me that he would give me mom if I gave him the cup!" I shook my head trying to process the information.

"He knew you were watching? How?" Clary shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she murmured.

"We need to tell someone. Alec." Clary shook her head.

"Not Alec. He doesn't trust me." I sighed.

"He's trying Clary." She nodded.

"I know, but information like this may be better coming from Jace." I nodded gently as Clary gathered her things and left the room. I rolled my eyes at her haste and threw on some clothes before following. Heading to Jace's room, I met Alec in the corridor.

"You need to come with me," I said quickly grabbing his arm and pulling him with me.

"What's going on?" His voice came out gruff and anxious. I shook my head but said nothing. We rounded the corner and could hear Clary's voice coming from Jace's room. I led him to the door.

"And he spoke to you?" Jace questioned. Their backs were turned towards us and they were huddled together.

"He said my name. He said, "Your mother for the Cup."" Clary insisted. This peaked Alec's interest as he pushed into the room.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Valentine." Jace, Clary and I said together.

"He's with our mother." Clary continued turning to look at us.

"And he can speak to you through that necklace? Here, in the Institute?" Alec's breaths were coming in hard and fast. The institute was supposed to be safe.

"It's like when I saw Dot." Clary tuned the jewel over in her hands.

"It's a Portal shard." Jace murmured looking up at Alec. "That's why your mother made sure you had it."

"All I know is what I saw... Our mother's alive. She's unconscious, but alive." I walked over to Clary and wrapped my arms round her shoulders. Jocelyn was alive. After everything, this was good news. Even if she was with Valentine, she was alive, and that meant we could get her back.

"Where are they?" Alec demanded.

Clary shook her head, "I don't know."

"But you said you saw them. Were there any identifying characteristics? Equipment, weapons, photographs?" I knew what he was trying to do. He just wanted to ask whilst her memory was till fresh. Clary was shaking now and tears were forming in her eyes. I squeezed her shoulders.

"I don't remember. It was awful." I sighed, before looking up at Alec and nodding. I would try and get more out of her when we were alone.

"Alec, lighten up." Jace stated. Alec looked down at Jace in astonishment.

"I'm trying to get something we can use out of this. Clary, what did you see, exactly?"

"Valentine has my mother. That's what I saw." I rolled my eyes. She was getting worked up again.

"Emotions are nothing but a distraction. You're ruled by them. We're taught to control them." Alec snapped.

"And how is that working out for ya?" Clary snapped back.

"Alright everyone stop!" I yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "This is not helping. We have an issue. Okay? We need to work out how to fix it rather than squabbling." I pried the necklace from Clary's hands. I stared up at Alec. "I know what you're thinking, and I agree. But before I give this to you, you need to explain why to them." Alec rolled his eyes but turned to Clary and Jace.

"It is my job to protect the Institute. If Valentine can see in, that's a door I have to shut. That's why I have to put it somewhere safe. Where no one could be tempted to use it." Clary stuttered in anger.

"We should use it. Alec, we should use it to get to Valentine." Jace pleaded.

"If I were Valentine, I'd make you think that you could rescue Jocelyn. And then I'd lure Clary to me and leverage her life for the Cup." I muttered. Clary turned to me in horror.

"Charlie?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but he can see in using it. He can talk to you using it. If someone else gets their hands on it… everything they have worked to build, the Institute and its wards preventing Valentine getting in here, will be pointless. It might already be too late, he knows we have the shard and knows he can talk to us through it. If he has someone on our side, they could use that. It's too risky to use it to our advantage. Valentine is always one step of us. If we cut this off as an option we have more time to work on actual feasible options to getting Jocelyn back." Clary was still shaking her head. I sighed and handed the necklace to Alec. We turned and began to head towards the training room. Clary and Jace followed, protesting the whole way. When we reached the training, Alec got out his stele and ran it across a rune on the floor. The compartment that originally held Camille and Magnus's jewel rose from the floor and Alec placed it inside. He shut the compartment and stood.

"I like Jace's idea. We saved Simon from the vampires that way." I rolled my eyes at Clary's continuous protests.

"Yeah... vampires. Bored, decadent, self-involved vampires. Valentine is a real threat. He can't be handled by four-and-a-half Shadowhunters." Alec rolled his eyes and began to leave.

"Five." Clary argued.

"Whatever." Alec called behind him as he left the training room. Clary whirled around and glared at me.

"How could you do that?" Now I was confused.

"Do what?"

"Agree with him. He took away my one way to see my mom!" I flinched at her use of 'my'. She hadn't ever done that before. She always referred to Jocelyn as 'our' mom. Clary continued to glare and this made me angry.

"Well then, we better come up with some other options to save _your_ mum." I said through gritted teeth and left. I was starting to see red. I pushed through the Shadowhunters milling in Op's and headed up to the roof. When I reached the top I threw myself down on the concrete floor. I heard the roof door open and shut but didn't turn. I knew who it was. Jace came and placed himself by me and sighed.

"You okay?" I scoffed but said nothing. "She knows what she did, you know. I have never seen her so guilty."

"Well you have only known her 5 days, so you don't have much info to be going on with." I snapped.

"7 days really." Jace muttered under his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you two chatted, when she was _unconscious_. You must have really gotten to know her well, my mistake." I took a deep breath and flopped back til I was staring up at the sky. It was still quite early and the pale blue sky reflected the chill in the air. Jace lay back too. I sighed. "She's never called her 'my' mum before, it was always 'our'. Even when I first got there, her 8 year old brain made a massive effort every time, to make sure she called her ours. That's the first time in 10 years she called her 'my'. Guess it threw me. Just reminded me that she's not really my mum."

"I'm adopted. Ish." Jace stated. I chuckled.

"Really, I hadn't guessed." Jace smirked and continued.

"The Lightwoods took me in when I was 10. For the majority of my life they have been my parents. I see Izzy and Alec as my sister and brother. They fully accepted me as part of the family. But, there is always that feeling of being slightly on the outside. Not quite fitting." I nod in agreement.

"There are times Clary would mention something happening before I got there and I would be like, 'Oh yeah, I wasn't here then. I was in London, with my parents, and my life.' It's just a constant reminder that I wasn't always a Fray. I was a Danvers. I am a Danvers."

"Yeah. I'm glad they let me keep my second name in that respect. I am a Wayland. I have always been a Wayland and always will be." I smiled softly.

"Do you miss them?" I whispered.

"Every day." Was all he said in response.

"Me too."

* * *

We headed down after about 20 minutes of silence. We headed to the Op's room and met up with Alec who gave us both a small smile. Jace smiled back before continuing into the training room, whilst Alec and I began working on possible rescue missions for Jocelyn. We watched as Clary and Izzy walked past us, Clary obviously still angry about the necklace.

"Thank you," Alec said softly breaking the silence. I cocked a brow.

"What for?"

"Sticking up for me about the necklace." I smiled.

"I told you I would back you up."

"Unless I'm being unreasonable. I remember."

"And I thought you were being perfectly reasonable." Alec smirked at me which I returned. He moved over to one of the far corners to talk to another Shadowhunter leaving me at the main panel. I loud clicking of heels alerted me to the presence of a tall, dark-haired woman, who I have to admit I would not want to get on the wrong side of. She stalked off in the direction of the training room, followed by Izzy and Clary.

"Shit," Alec whispered from behind me. I looked at him confused before he went after the group. I was not being left out of whatever this was so followed suit.

"Mother. Welcome back." I did a double take as Alec went up and hugged the woman, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Mother?" I whispered to Izzy, who just nodded looking displeased. "We didn't expect you." Alec continued.

"You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not." The woman, Mrs Lightwood, said primly.

"I am. We are." Alec stated, hands firmly behind his back. I recognised this Alec. This was head of institute Alec, the one who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. If he was this Alec around his mum, when was he ever allowed to be himself? I frowned at this thought before pulling my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"We'll talk about the Institute later. Right now, we have a bigger problem. The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk." She looked around at us, however completely skipped over me like I wasn't even there.

"I have Seelie friends…" Isabelle started but her mother cut her off.

"Yes, I know about your friends." She snarled the word 'friends' like it was something disgusting. "Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word... Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him... them... something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it." I furrowed my brows realising what she was saying.

"Are you trying to imply that this is Izzy's fault?" I couldn't stop myself. The words were out of my mouth before I even had a chance to register them. Mrs Lightwood turned and stared at me.

"Who are you?" Bit of a blow to the ego.

"Charlie Fray." I said strongly, tilting my head to meet her gaze.

"I wasn't aware there was another Fairchild." I shook my head.

"That's because there isn't. I was adopted. I'm originally Charlie Danvers, daughter of Geoff and Amara Danvers." Mrs Lightwood went white. I looked round to Izzy, Alec and Jace in turn who all shrugged their shoulders.

"We need to talk after this is dealt with." She muttered before turning back to Izzy.

"I still don't understand. Charlie's right. It sounds like you're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?"

"When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart."

I frowned again. "Natural order? What are you saying?" Mrs Lightwood blanked me again, so Izzy tried to make her see sense.

"I can help. I know how to talk to Seelies." Izzy pleaded.

"She's right. She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want." Alec suggested.

"I'd rather Jace goes along this time." I looked at Alec, whose face dropped. "Alec, you stay with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control. She's caused enough trouble already." The woman held back a glare as she stared at Clary.

"Maybe that's because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago!" Clary argued, obviously not pleased with how this woman was treating her.

"And what an exciting few days it has been." She turned to Alec. "The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here."

"You don't need to tell me that. If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle."

She chuckled. "You're all so eager to do what you would prefer. It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. I have given you your assignments, now carry them out. You and you, with me, now." She pointed at Izzy and Jace, and left. Jace and Izzy gave us an apologetic look and followed.

"Well, that was a window into the weird. What did you do to piss off your mom?" Clary asked Alec as we stood, trying to process the last 5 minutes.

"I'd guess, for a start... all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over that big with the Clave." I sighed and touched him arm lightly.

"Sorry." He shrugged before giving me a small smile.

"What do you think she wants to talk to you about?" He asked. I shrugged this time.

"I dunno. The only thing I can think of is what we discovered yesterday, but how could she know? Magnus said that only he, mum and dad knew." I sighed before heading off to see if I could find a connection between Mrs Lightwood and my parents. If I was going to have this meeting with her, then I needed to know what was going on. I quickly found an information file on Maryse Lightwood and found that after my parents 'disappeared' she and her husband Robert became Acting Heads of the New York Institute. I furrowed my brows. Surely the heads of the institutes spoke to each other. My parents were the heads of the London Institute but from what I know, and from what the files say there is no record of them escaping there. I looked up the London Institute and saw that on record the head of the London Institute was Arthur Blackthorn, but that couldn't be right because I had met Mr Blackthorn at a gathering my parents had organised and I know for a fact he wasn't part of my Institute. I looked up from my research to see Jace and Alec crossing the Op's floor and coming to a standstill at the top of the stairs. The conversation didn't last long but it ended in a hug and a brotherly clap on the shoulder from Jace. A sudden thought pulled me from surveillance and back to my screen. Looking up the New York institute and following a trail of documents all detailing guardianship rights led me to a guardianship transfer order signed by both my parents and the Lightwoods. The Lightwoods had known my parents were going to flee. They had sorted out the Institute first. If they knew that what else did they know? I stretched and decided to take a break from my research. I walked into the training room to find Clary practicing with a staff. A smiled at her attempts but she stopped when she noticed me standing there.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Your stance needs to be wider." Clary sighed but did as I said. I walked round the room and grabbed my own staff. I got into position and attacked. She wasn't too bad at blocking me but her movements were slow and sloppy.

"I'm sorry about what I said." I glanced at her face before moving my eyes back to her movements. "Charlie!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine. Forget it." I gritted out, just wanting to forget. Clary stopped and stood straight.

"No, I won't forget it. I have no idea why I said that. You are my sister. And my mom is your mom. That's how it's always been and I don't know why I said 'my'. It just slipped out. You know how I am when I get frustrated. I say cruel, stupid things that I don't mean and regret the second they leave my mouth. I didn't mean it – at all! We're a family, you, me and mom. We have been for 10 years! I just…" Clary babbled on and on.

"Alright stop!" I snapped. "You want to get this out now! Fine! That was harsh. Cutting me out like that was a new low that I never thought you would stoop too. It hurt. Bad. I felt like all the moments we ever spent together as a family were false. That I never really belonged with you, and after what happened to my parents, I felt like I had lost a whole family all over again. So yeah it was cruel." Clary had tears forming in her eyes. "But your right. I know how you get. I remember you telling Simon when your 15 that you wished you had never met him; that he had ruined your life, all because you were convinced that Aiden Mathews didn't ask you out because he thought you and Si were together. You also told Mum that you wished you had never been born several times. You just spout crap when you're angry and I don't know why I reacted so badly because I know this about you. You all fire and gunpowder in a small human being. But you're my little sister so…" A few tears had leaked onto Clary's cheeks which I rolled my eyes at before moving over to hug her. She clung to me and I held her tightly whilst she cried. When she had done, I pulled back and picked up my staff. She raised an eyebrow and picked up her own and ran at me. We rallied back and forth, stopping every now and then for me to correct her footing, or her frame, or give her some tips and how to get out of a difficult situation.

That's how Alec found us 25 minutes later, chatting about different escaping methods. His eyes caught mine as he nodded towards Clary. I laughed, bowed dramatically and threw my staff to him. Clary's eyes bulged in panic before settling face into her face as she said, "Looks like we're stuck with each other." I smirked as Alec rolled his eyes. "For what it's worth, I think your mom was too tough on you out there."

"Mothers are like that." He grumbled walking up to Clary and getting in position.

"Ours isn't. Go ahead. Knock me on my ass. You'll feel better."

Alec pushed back a smirk before replying, "Don't make me say you're right about something. Plant your feet wide." I leant back against the wall and watched Alec teach. Clary was picking things up fast and I could see Alec noticing. He began to make it slightly harder but Clary decided to side-line training to question the events of earlier.

"Why did you let your mom say all those awful things about Izzy?" Alec took a deep breath before striking. Clary blocked (just) but grunted at the exertion.

"Don't step into the strike. Step through it." He gestured with his hand before sighing. "Izzy was out of bounds. The law is hard but it's the law. Even I forget that sometimes." I rolled my eyes at that phrase. As if he heard me Alec glanced my way.

"I'm not disagreeing. I just think it's stupid."

"So, you're just gonna let her send Jace out instead of you?" Alec struck again this time twice in a row. Clary did a much better job of blocking this time and I grinned at her quick progress.

"If I screw up, I expect to be punished. I'm supposed to be a leader." I sighed at the 'supposed'. He was a leader, people looked up to him. I don't think he sees his achievements, only his failures. Clary pushed off Alec and they circled each other.

"You know what a leader does, Alec? Makes decisions. You need to find Valentine and stop him. I need to find Valentine and help save our mother." Clary threw her stick towards Alec and the pair parried, quite well if I did say so myself. After a moment Alec had trapped Clary's staff under his and I narrowed my eyes to see if she would use what I taught her. She kicked our Alec's stick from underneath him and swung. It would have worked if Alec hadn't of been as fast as he is. He ducked, spun round, grabbed Clary's staff and spun it over his head causing Clary to go over the staff and hit the floor. Clary panted as she lay on the floor getting her breath back.

"You need to work on your defence." Alec commented, before glancing up at me and smirking. The twinkle of humour in his eyes made me smile. Clary chuckled and accepted the offered hand up.

"What do you think? Do you think we haven't been trying to find your mother?" Alec asked going to pick up the dropped staff.

"Of course you have. But I know you can colour outside the lines. You're just not letting yourself think that way." I smirked at the analogy.

"Oh, yeah? What's the big thought I'm not thinking?" He chucked the staff to Clary who caught it.

"We can still find Valentine. I might know a way." I stepped forward interested to hear what this big plan was. "Our mother hid a lot from us, but we did see one thing... there's a box." I gasped remembering the box. I had forgotten all about it. "She didn't think we knew about it. But she opened it once a year and cried." I remembered when Clary and I had sat in our room just listening to her tears. You could tell how much it hurt her and how much pain she was in looking at it.

"'Cause?" Alec asked, looking between Clary and I.

"It belonged to my father. Had his initials, JC, on top."

"But your father's Valentine. Why JC?"

"Because for 18 years, she told me his name was Jonathan Clark. That was a lie. But... whatever was in that box meant a lot to her. Maybe there's something inside that could help us track him." I nodded. This was actually a good plan.

"Where can we find the box?" Alec asked, obviously forming a plan in his mind.

"I think it's still back at the loft. Let's go get it." Clary was almost bouncing at the prospect. Alec shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Not without permission." I sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" Alec nodded and we headed over to one side of the room.

"I can't let her go, Charlie." I nodded.

"I know, and I understand why, but let me go. I know what it looks like and I think I know where she keeps it. You have been told to keep your eye on Clary, not on me. I can go and be back before anyone even realises I was gone." Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "If you get in trouble, I'll take the blame, say I never told you and went on my own behalf." Alec shook his head again.

"You can't go on your own. I'll see if I can get someone to keep an eye on Clary and I'll come with you." I grinned and we turned to see an empty room. Alec sighed in frustration as we ran to her room – it was empty.

"I'm gonna kill her."


	16. Luke

Chapter 16

We ran through the streets of New York towards The Brooklyn Academy of Art. I had tracked Clary using a hair tie from her room. We saw her stood in front of the main entrance searching her bag for her ringing phone.

"Why'd you run out? And what's the point of an Invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone? That was childish, sneaking out like that..." Alec chastised as Clary completely blanked him.

"Simon. Hey. I know I should have called you right back. I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" Alec rolled his eyes at me at her behaviour. "Yeah, I totally get it. Um, can we talk later? Things are kind of insane right now." I could imagine Simon losing his hit over that phrase. "I... I kind of killed a demon and lost all my memories forever. So…" "I'm at the Brooklyn Academy. I'm on my way to..."

"Hang up. That's it, we have to go. Right now." Alec snapped reaching for the phone.

"No. I'm on my way to the loft. There's something there that I think could help me find my mother." I snatched the phone of Clary.

"Are you crazy? That's way too dangerous. You think nobody's watching that place?" Simon was rambling on the other end of the phone.

"Simon stop. She's with me and Alec. We will look after her."

"Yeah, I'm coming to help." He rambled.

"No, Simon, you've been through enough already. Alec and I are here to make sure that nothing happens to her. If you come that is one more person we have to watch out for."

"I can look after myself. Meet me at the old shortcut. You know the one." And then he hung up. I gaped staring at the phone.

"He hung up on me!" Alec rolled his eyes before looking round the crowds of people around us.

"Mundanes. Look at them. Running around like ants. Let's go." I chuckled and went to follow.

"Why do you always look so miserable?"

"I don't."

"You do. I don't know how Charlie puts up with it. It must be hard being in love with Jace and he's straight and everything."

"Clary!" I snapped, knowing this was a sore subject. Alec didn't know how he felt and Clary saying stuff like that wasn't helping.

"Excuse me? What?" Alec narrowed his eyes and glared at Clary.

Clary laughed. "What's the big deal? I was there when that memory came out. Busted, no?" I put a hand on her arm.

"Clary stop it." She whirled round to face me.

"How do you do it? How do you put up with him?"

"Clary, you're not being fair. At all." She faced Alec again raising an eyebrow.

"We're parabatai." He said.

"Alec, just say it, you'll feel better. You're in love with Jace." I looked at Alec who was struggling to come up with an answer.

"Forget it. You know what? You're in love with Jace." I rolled my eyes. Out of all the comebacks.

"Oh, okay? The middle school comeback? Nice." I cleared my throat causing them to look at me.

"When you two are done? We have a real problem to solve, okay? Follow me." I turned and left the pair of them behind me. I headed towards the shortcut to the loft and the shuffling of feet behind me told me the others were following.

* * *

When we reached the entrance to the shortcut, Simon was waiting. I gave him a quick hug before a mass of red hair took over.

"Hey, you. Oh, thanks for being here." She whispered to him.

"You don't need to do this alone. It's not who we are." Simon made sure to count me in this by reaching out to take my hand. I grinned and squeezed it in return.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Clary asked. Now she mentioned it, he did look a bit peaky.

"Yeah, it's just a cold. Not the end of the world." He grinned.

"The world's been ending for a thousand years, you get used to it. Now, we need to move." Alec's deep voice cut through the moment. I laughed at the sentiment before grinning at him. He didn't smirk back but his eyes let me know he was kidding.

"Yeah, our mom's loft is just across the alley." Clary pointed over the wall.

"All right, well, we have to be careful. There are eyes all over this place and everybody in the Shadow World's looking for you." I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Everyone thinks you have the Cup. They will stop at nothing to get to you."

"I mean, I guarantee you, no one's gonna find this shortcut. I used to take it back in middle school to see the Fray's." We grinned at him. "You might know the Shadow World, but trust me... I know Brooklyn. Come on." I laughed at his cockiness but stopped immediately when he jumped straight over the wall. I frowned and looked up at Alec. He looked back at me and noticed my expression.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"He couldn't do that 5 days ago." We followed after him and Clary round the back of the buildings and reached the fire escape. Simon leaped from the floor to one of the higher rungs of the ladder.

"Have you been doing parkour or something?" Clary exclaimed whilst I continued to frown. Alec and I followed after Clary and Simon, but I couldn't take my eyes of Simon. Something was wrong – badly wrong.

"You've gotten a lot better at this." Simon said to Clary. "You always were good Charlie but I guess I know why now."

"We were just gonna say the same thing about you." I answered smoothly, trying not to alert Clary to my suspicions.

"Climbing a fire escape excites mundanes. I'll never understand these people." Alec muttered from behind me. I turned and smirked at him and got small one in return. My smile grew wider in success.

"Whoa! I don't remember it like this." We came up to the top and I realised that Clary had never been able to see the protective runes before.

"These are runes and wards of protection cast by a warlock."

"Dot." Clary said looking at me.

I nodded. "She kept adding to them over the years. I was never allowed to mention it. Sorry.

"The only difference is now I can actually see them." I touched her shoulder lightly.

"Yo, Clary. What are all these tags?" My heart sank as Simon looked around amazed at the runes on the walls.

"You can see the runes?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss." Simon chuckled.

"For a Shadowhunter." Alec muttered. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my heart. "They should be invisible to most mundanes. When did you get the Sight?" Alec was starting to see what I was.

Simon just laughed. "I don't know. But whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary. Their, uh, work is pretty sloppy." Clary laughed, obviously not noticing Alec and I's faces. She brushed her hands over the heart on the wall.

"This is from when Simon and I were engaged to be married." I chuckled slightly.

"You were engaged? I'm almost certain I don't wanna hear this story..." He was cut off however when Simon began to tell it.

"We were eight years old." Alec rolled his eyes and turned to face me. I smiled and touched his arm lightly. I pointedly looked at Simon and back to him. Alec nodded in understanding. He agreed something was wrong.

"That was a whole other world ago." Clary whispered airily. She went up to the lofts back door and pulled on it - it was locked. Clary pulled harder and harder causing the door to groan in protest. Clary gave up and turned to Simon. "There's only one flaw in your plan here, Simon." Simon grinned.

"Here, let me try." He pulled on the door and it broke open. You heard me, BROKE. OPEN. Splinters of wood came flying away from the lock. "After you." He motioned to Clary and I.

"Okay." Clary said going before me. I smiled at Simon and followed after her.

"Ooh. After me." I turned to see Simon come in before Alec and Alec with a frown on. I chuckled at his face. We walked into Clary and my old room to find it blackened and burnt. I took a deep breath taking it all in.

"Holy crap, Clary. Who torched your loft? Yeah, I can see this, too." Simon walked over to Clary. "Hey. You okay?"

Clary shook her head and looked at me.

"There's nothing left of us here." I sighed and walked over to my old bed.

"Of course, there isn't. Your mother was trying to erase any trace that you existed. So that you couldn't be tracked. She was protecting you." He reached out and took my hand gently. "Both of you." I looked at him and nodded, squeezing his hand gently to let him know that I was okay.

"Let's see how well that worked." Clary muttered.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Alec replied, still holding my shaking hands.

"These floorboards... They sound different in these two spots." Simon was moving from one spot to another, causing the boards to squeak in slightly different tones. "Can't you hear it? There's something under here." He knelt on the floor and pushed back some remaining burnt carpet to see a loose board. He pried it up with his fingers and grinned cockily at Clary. "Another score for Brooklyn." He went to reach in but Alec moved over to them, letting go of my hand.

"Hey, out of the way." He snapped at Simon who got up and let him pass, but not without a sarcastic, "You're welcome."

Alec knelt down by the hole and reached his hand in. "There's something down here." Gently he pulled out the box. Wooden and pointed to a line at the top it was exactly how I remembered. "Is this the box you remember?" I walked over to him.

"Yeah. She used to wait till she thought we were asleep and then take it out." I nodded in agreement as Alec gave the box to Clary.

"Well, let's open it." Simon stated from the other side of Clary. Clary looked at me and I nodded slowly. She opened the box to find a small pair of baby shoes, a lock of hair and what looked like a rattle.

"I don't know what any of this is." Clary muttered before giving the box to me and letting me get a better look. I was about to agree when a loud clatter from the loft alerted us to someone's presence.

"There's someone here. Get what you need. Do not move until I get back. We've been here too long." Alec disappeared into the main area of the loft. I gave the box to Clary and drew my seraph blade. I turned to make sure that Clary and Simon were okay when something hit the back of my head hard. I dropped to the floor as my vison swam.

"Charlie!" I heard Clary and Simon shout before being lifted up and carried away. My vision swam around me and when we exited the building, the light burned my eyes. I tried to move to get away from it but I couldn't. I felt myself get placed in a car and two bodies jam into my sides before hearing a loud bang, and a soft thrumming under me. I closed my eyes and lost consciousness.

I blinked as I came back. I felt the cold concrete under my side and the feint smell of… was that Chinese food? I tried to push myself up and found that my hand were cuffed to the wall. I managed to get up as much as I could and looked around. I was in a small jail-cell, complete with metal bars and… were those claw marks. I sighed in recognition, Werewolves. Probably after the cup same as everybody else. A loud shouting drew my attention to the people walking in the room. A large man/werewolf was carrying a struggling, shouting guy.

"Clary! Clary!" The familiar voice screamed.

"Simon!" I yelled getting his and the werewolf's attention.

"Charlie!" He stopped struggling and the allowed the werewolf to carry him into the cell and string him up by his ankles. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, takes more than being knocked unconscious to do me in."

"Don't I know it."

I giggled a bit when after the werewolf left Simon and I, he complained, "This... again?" He struggled against the handcuffs on his wrists and the rope tied round his feet.

"Simon, its werewolves right?" Simon stopped wriggling and tried to crane his round to look at me.

"Werewolves?" He scoffed a little. "Werewolves aren't real… are they?"

"Simon you were kidnapped by vampires, Clary and I are half angel and werewolves is the line you stop believing at?"

"Werewolves. Sure. Okay. Great," Simon stuttered out before straining against his ties again. He made a loud grunt and the handcuffs dropped off. I stared in amazement and the broken handcuffs on the floor.

"Woah!" Simon gasped before seeming to remember I was there. "Must have been rusty or something." He pulled up his body and unhinged himself from the large metal hook that had attached him to the ceiling. He dropped down on to the floor, panting in exhaustion. I kept staring at the handcuffs on the floor – they didn't look rusty to me. He quickly untied himself and ran over to me.

"Grab my stele out my pocket." I strained trying to give him better access. He grabbed it and handed it to me. Using it I freed myself from the handcuffs and stood up to give Simon a hug. We clung to each other for a second before I pulled back. "Okay, fill me in."

"Alaric arrested us. I thought it was for trespassing even though that wouldn't make sense because you and Clary were in your own apartment, but they brought us her and started demanding about the Cup. They said they were gonna kill us if she didn't give it up."

"What about Alec? Did they get him too?" Simon shook his head.

"No, he was still outside when they got us." I nodded.

"Okay, that's good. They can track us then." I went over to the window and sighed in frustration when I saw where we were.

"What?"

"We're on a pier. They won't be able to track us; we're on water."

"You can't track over water?" I shook my head.

"No it throws off the tracking. I don't know, but were gonna have to find out where we are." Simon started searching through the lockers on the back wall.

"Lighter." He muttered and chucked it to me before continuing searching. He gasped in joy when he found a phone. He gripped the phone tightly. "Who do I... Wait. Who do I call? Simon, think. Who do you call?" I quickly took the phone from him and dialled in Alec's number. The phone rang once before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?" I sighed in relief.

"Alec, it's me."

"Charlie? Are you okay? Where are you? We tried tracking but it didn't work." He sounded frantic.

"Alec calm down. I'm fine. Simon's with me, we think Clary is upstairs. We were taken by werewolves, they want the Cup."

"Werewolves?" I nodded, and then rolled my eyes, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, were in what smells like a Chinese restaurant on a pier." An "Ah-ha!" from Simon caused me to turn. Simon was holding a flyer. I put the phone on speaker.

"We're at the Jade Wolf Chinese Restaurant on the pier at Greene St. And they have really inexpensive cocktails." I rolled my eyes.

"Just hurry, just hurry." Simon called into the phone. Jace's voice came over the phone.

"You need to create a diversion. Stall them." My eyes started darting round at what we had. They zeroed in on a shirt hanging on one of the lockers. I gave the phone to Simon before moving over to it.

"How? All I have are clothes and a lighter." Simon was panicking.

"Start a fire, Simon." Jace was done with this - I could tell.

"That never works! Have you ever seen an action movie?"

"We're on our way." They hung up as I flicked the lighter in my hand. I grinned wickedly at Simon before lighting the shirt in fire and throwing it in the centre of the room. The alarm went off immediately. Simon and I huddled in one of the corners trying to stay away from the smoke. I took of my jacket and held it over Simon's mouth whilst blocking my own with my sleeve. A loud crash sounded as the bars were pulled off the window. I grinned as Izzy stuck her head through.

"I'm getting seriously tired of saving your life." She joked as Simon grabbed her hand and jumped out.

"I am not!" He grinned. Izzy pulled me up and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay? Alec said you were unconscious. He was freaking out." I raised an eyebrow at the thought of Alec 'freaking out' about anything but said nothing. I just nodded as Izzy took us back to the rest of the group.

"Clary!" Simon shouted as soon as he saw her.

"Simon! Oh, my God." She shouted before throwing herself on him. I walked round them towards Jace and Alec.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked seeing blood on my shirt. I hadn't noticed it but my head hurt badly. I activated my Iratze rune and the pain dissipated.

"Am now." I grinned, but Alec didn't grin back. He looked past me to where Simon and Clary were still hugging.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should get going..." We started to leave before Clary stopped.

"Wait, wait, the box. My backpack. I think I left it at the loft." I rolled my eyes having seen the bag in Alec's hand.

"No, we've got it. I didn't screw up everything." I furrowed my brow and reached out to touch his arm but he flinched away from me. I saw Izzy raise an eyebrow.

"Let's get out of here, then." Simon said before heading off.

"Wait, Simon!" I shouted, pulling him back. Flashing eyes, glared us from all around. We huddled into a group with Simon and Clary in the middle, weapons drawn.

"Whatever you do, do not make any fast moves." Izzy muttered. The wolves growled and snarled at us.

"We're surrounded." Alec whispered, not wanting to aggravate the wolves any more than they already were. My heart pounded in my chest, and I could barely breathe.

"Everyone, stay together." Alec commanded to us all.

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere." Simon quipped in terror. The door to the Jade Wolf swung open with a creak and a large black wolf pushed through and stared us down.

"Everyone, get back, that's the alpha leader." He began to run toward us full speed as we backed off quickly. A howl from behind us caused me to spin round.

"Jace, behind!" I yelled, keeping my eyes on the beast descending from the containers at speed. Clary screamed as the alpha leapt for us but it was quashed as the beast from behind tacked the alpha to the floor with a growl. The two fought with equalled ferocity, if the growls and groans were anything to go by. A morbid curiosity in me wanted to get a better look but I stayed in formation as not to leave the group exposed.

"He's challenging the alpha." Alec stated.

"He's helping us!" Clary muttered hopefully.

"Or cutting in line to kill us." Simon whispered back. How I hoped it was the first option. We needed someone on our side. It was over quickly with a final whine and a crash as the pallets closest toppled over. We breathed heavily before moving closer to see the outcome. On the floor was the alpha, the remains of his neck gushing blood. I looked round at the on looking pack. It's quite hard reading a wolf's facial expression but it I was to take a guess I would say the rest of the pack were stunned.

"The alpha's dead." Isabelle whispered. We watched as the challenger came round the corner, still in wolf form and stopped in front of us. With a flash of light he transformed into a very familiar face.

"Oh, my God, Luke." Clary whispered. I gripped her tightly. His shirt was torn and nasty bites and gashes decorated his chest. He didn't look at us but faced the pack who howled and transformed back into human form. I gasped as in unison the got on one knee and bowed their heads.

"What? What is it? What's happening?" Clary was panicking and clinging to me for dear life.

"When a werewolf kills the alpha leader, he becomes the new alpha. Your friend Luke's the leader of the pack now." Jace muttered under his breath as we looked at him in shock.

"Girls..." Luke breathed out painfully. I headed towards him in disbelief. How could we get it so wrong! Jocelyn had sent us to him. She knew that he would do anything to protect us – even kill his own alpha! Jace gripped Clary's arm as she went to follow me.

"No. It's okay." She whispered.

"I promised your mother I'd always protect you." I gave him a small smile and wrapped my arms around him. He gripped my jacket tightly kissing the top of my head. His breathing suddenly became laboured and I felt his knees give out.

"Luke!" I heard Clary echo my sentiments. I kept hold of him tightly and lowered him to the ground. Clary and Simon were by our side in an instant.

"Oh, my God!" She cried as I checked out the wounds on his chest. I looked up at Alec, Jace and Izzy who all stood above us.

"These were made by the alpha, only a warlock can cure them." I knew that this wasn't new information to them but I said it anyway. They all nodded. I locked eyes with Alec, he looked conflicted. I stood.

"What's wrong?" I asked reaching for his arm again. He flinched. I sighed in frustration. "Okay, what is going on? That's the second time you have flinched away from me." He shook his head.

"Not now." He muttered gruffly. "Izzy and I will go back to the Institute and buy you some time. We have to report back to our mother anyway." I nodded slowly.

"What are you going to tell her?" he shrugged.

"We'll think of something. Get your friend to Magnus, the longer you leave it the harder it'll be to cure him." Alec grabbed Izzy and pulled her and Jace over the side.

"Guys, we gotta go." Simon said from beside Luke. I took one last look at Alec before running back to Luke's side and helping Simon get him to his car. Jace followed and took over from me.

"Here, I'll drive." I muttered grabbing the keys from the floor. Simon stopped me gently.

"I'll drive, you should be with Luke." I shook my head, but Simon ignored me. "I'll drive." He pried the keys from my hand and got in the front. I jumped in the back and propped Luke's head on my shoulder.

"We never should have doubted you." Clary muttered.

"We never should have lied to you." Luke whispered before falling unconscious.

"Luke. Luke, hey!" Clary patted his face trying to keep him awake. I sat in silence stroking the back of his hand." It's okay. We're getting you help, okay? Just, please, don't leave us again. I can't have anyone else die because of me." I caught Clary's eye.

"Not because of you." I whispered. "Never because of you." I gripped her hand tightly as we headed towards help.


End file.
